A Wizards Life With Monster Girls (NO UPDATES)
by Proteus Wei
Summary: As a favour to some new friends (followed by a series of mismanagement's and misunderstandings), Harry Potter joins the Interspecies Exchange Program and ends up living and dealing with the monster girls we know and love. {Currently Undergoing A Rewrite}
1. Chapter 1

**Will be initially rated T (for "Tease" of course), but the rating may rise if I decide to put in some smut.**

* * *

 **A Wizards Life with Monster Girls:**

.

.

Harry James Potter adjusted the plastic bags in his hands as he stepped out of the bakery,

"Thank you for your patronage!" The dark haired, bored teenage daughter of the jovial middle aged baker called with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. Harry responded with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, but was as bright as he could manage.

Harry, yet again, decided that today wasn't the best of days, as he stepped out of the small bakers shop on the stunningly calm market place into the cool air of the city suburbs. The dying sun caressing the cold grey asphalt in rays of orange, yellow and red. Harry rolled his shoulders back until they cracked and quickly stepped aside as a short, white haired old woman hobbled towards him, muttering under her breath as she entered the shop he had just left. Catching the scathing, disproving look in her eyes as she glared his way and catching the word 'gaijin' under her breath, Harry's poor mood plummeted further.

Harry had arrived in Japan some 6 months earlier, at the recommendation of his account manager Griphook and his personal friend. The wizarding community of Japan held very few of the hang-ups and vicious prejudice that Europe had held on to for the last few hundred years. Additionally, they had had absolutely nothing to do with the last wizarding war and didn't give a toss who Harry Potter/ the Chosen One was. Which was what really sold him to buying a house and making a life in the country. Though, it seemed that within the Muggle community, where Harry spent the majority of his time (the very little he spent outside of the house) he was not only unknown, but (in some cases) quite unwelcome.

Sighing in irritation, Harry strode off to the east, ready for the mile-long trek to his home. A hand quickly pushing his black glasses further up the bridge of his nose before proceeding to scratching his scalp and running his hands through his short, perpetually messy, black hair. Emerald green eyes scanning the area and noting familiar faces in the crowd. Watanabe-san, the tight, round faced butcher who cut his head short and held a soft, easy smile on his face. Takahashi, the reed thin manager of a local tailors, decked out in a floral sundress and sandals rather than her usual two-piece suit and scowl. And finally, his eyes settled on Polt, a kobold with wolf ears atop her head and a long wolf tail twitching and flapping excitedly as she trotted along with a group of other liminals, singing a song he had never heard before as she lead a scowling Lamia blonde haired, two confused Dryads with a smattering of leaves, over their more intimate areas, substituting for an outfit and a dirty haired Banshee who was ITCHING to sing along.

The Liminal situation had fascinated Harry for years; the Statute of Secrecy was voluntarily breached by the International Confederation of Wizards and the United Nations to allow liminals (sentient part human monsters) and other monsters to be revealed to the Muggles of the world when he was eleven years old (the bill being ratified and the first liminals being revealed to the world in the weeks after his birthday). Almost twelve years prior. Some countries had quickly accepted the change and seemed to accept these 'new citizens' with open arms (such as Japan itself) whilst others (Britain for example) had been rather resistant to the change. Changes such as liminal accommodations to everyday life (e.g. new clothes, services, housing etc.) as well as societal and attitude changes.

"Oi snake bitch. It doesn't matter where you buy your clothes or what you were. That nasty scaly tail of yours is still gross!" Came a blonde man in a black, fur lined jacket. Pointing and jeering from beside a laughing and encouraging dark skinned woman at his side. The lamia with Polt's scowl deepened and she shot the couple a murderous glare from the corner of her eye (which actually seemed to satisfy the two blatant racists).

Harry scowled too. These changes (or lack thereof) were a problem everywhere, nowhere was perfect, especially in regards to acceptance of liminals and magical creatures. But this place was better than most, so Harry could ignore little flies in the ointment like that.

Harry had these thoughts swimming through his head as he took the slow walk back home. The two-story building looking even more welcoming as he approached, the sun having disappeared beyond the horizon as he fiddled in his pockets for his keys under the dark blue sky.

"Harry James Potter?" came a slow, seductive yet inquisitive feminine voice from behind as he slotted the silver key into the keyhole. Harry turned to the voices source and found, unsurprisingly, a woman with a black and red umbrella at the end of the path to his front door. Scarlet hair matched in colour by her figure hugging blouse, the hem of her coal black skirt and the shade of her lips. Voluptuous and smirking (that smirk deepening the more his eyes travelled) with fiery crimson eyes, "Good evening, dearest."

She chuckled at the clear confusion on his face, the smirk turning into a warm, amused smile. Though her eyes glittered in a predatory way that did not help him feel too much at ease,

"Can I help you?" Harry asked cautiously, placing his bags down and 'casually' putting that free hand in his pocket. A familiar warmth ran through his body as his hand grasped a familiar holly wood magic wand he kept in his left pocket,

"It's more that I can help you, Harry Potter." She said cheerfully, planting the sharp metal point of her umbrella on the firm, stone floor, "I would like it very much if you spent a little time with me please, dearest."

"Would you now?" Asked cautiously, feeling incredibly uneasy regarding the scary look in her eyes and the return of her conniving smirk,

"Why yes, Harry Potter." She whispered heatedly in his ear, "I would indeed."

Harry's eyes had time to widen (and his mind had a split second to ask how in the hell she had travelled a yard in the blink of an eye) before she struck. Dulled reflexes gave him no ability to react, and a swift blow to the back of the head ham him keeling forward and out of consciousness. His last conscious sensation was being caught in slim, cold arms as the being he recognised as a vampire halted his fall.

...

* * *

...

Overworked, underpaid and adjusting her pantyhose; Kuroko Smith (often referred to simply as Ms Smith) looked determinedly on at the warehouse as she waited for her unit to assemble. The target, a liminal criminal. A vampire calling herself Lilliana Alistane, the heiress to the Alistane sports club empire and a upstanding member of society.

Until she started a daring string of homicides, officially classified as 'crimes of passion'. They, being Monster's New Law (more commonly referred to as M.O.N), had been far too slow to the scene of the crime. Always arriving to the scene of the crime to a bloodless corpse and a cold trail.

Until 3 weeks ago when Polt, a personal friend of hers, noted Lillianna herself ghosting around her sports club eyeing up a male customer who (as of 19 hundred hours) was confirmed to be her next target. They stood outside of the warehouse she was holed up, behind a large perimeter of human police officers. The victim being on Harry Potter, a dark haired, green eyed, immigrant from Britain who was a frequent customer.

"Sup Boss!" came the jovial voice of Zombina, a zombie girl with neck length red hair and walking around as a patchwork of human parts (the black stitches clear across her pale, dead skin), "The lovebirds still inside?"

"Yes, Smith-san." Came the quiet timid voice of the petite, cyclops girl Manako. Toting a sniper rifle (almost the size of her) with no difficulty whatsoever, "The local law enforcement has bugged the warehouse and held the perimeter for the last half hour. The target does not seem to have noticed our presence."

"We will be able to catch Alistane and get Potter-san safely. Don't you worry boss." Came Smith's own voice though it was not from her. It was from the shapeshifter Doppel, looking at Smith through her own eyes (as she had taken her form). Behind her was Tionishia the blonde-haired ogre with a single large black horn atop her head (reminiscent of a shark fin) trotting behind her with her eyes firmly on the building. She, uncharacteristically wordlessly, handed over a small rectangular radio for the real Smith to listen to.

"-I know you are very lonely. I can make you very happy, just like you can do the same for me. We're perfect for one another." Came Alistane's voice over the radio, a murmured masculine voice came from (she assumed) Potter-san, "You're funny, dearest. The only way I could make sure you understood the deep love I have for you was to take you somewhere where we wouldn't be disturbed!"

Smith smirked coldly and handed the radio back to Tio,

"Into positions ladies, it's time to disturb the two lovers." Smith ordered and the four monster girls scurried off in different directions to get into their pre-agreed positions, "Quickly and quietly now, Lilli-san has very sensitive ears!"

The ladies in question gave her simultaneous, incredulous looks as she hypocritically shouted that command, but followed through with those orders without question. Then, roughly six minutes later, Smith was signalled by her team that they were prepared and (with a soft slow drag of sweet cold air) she gave the order to breach.

* * *

.

 **Review any opinions (and please point any spelling errors I missed** **) and tell me if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Slightly longer chapter, just want to get to the good stuff sooner rather than later.**

* * *

 **A Wizards Life with Monster Girls:**

 **Chapter 2**

Harry, after 3 days, finally opened his front door after leaving the bakery. Though this time, he did not enter the house alone,

"Ahh, leading 5 beautiful women into your bachelor pad. Sounds like the start of a wet dream, doesn't it buddy boy?" Came the teasing tone of the dark skinned, nude changeling Doppel. Who covered her more intimate area with her ankle length white hair that curled around her petite form like rope.

"Thanks for holding the door, sweetie." Tionishia, the seven foot tall ogre with a horn sprouting from her forehead said gratefully as she squeezed in through the front door and curtseyed gently. Harry smiled softly before closing it behind her, the members of M.O.N. now loitering almost awkwardly in the corridor of his home whilst their boss seemed to have found his kitchen (and was helping herself to something).

Harry sighed,

"Drinks?"

"Please." Came four replies and he showed them to the sitting room before joining Ms Smith in his kitchen (where she was staring down smugly at a can of instant coffee).

The special operations squad Monster's New Law (or M.O.N. for short) had rescued him earlier that week from a serial killer vampire who had a knack for raping and murdering her victims. They had made their presence known at the side of his hospital bed (highlighting that he had been used as bait to draw out this Lilliana Alistane) due to the woman having developed an interest in him. Explaining that it had been too risky to approach him and warn him of such a person stalking him (as she would likely have fled), though Ms Smith did not seem the slightest bit sorry and had instead decreed that the young wizard owed her a massive favour.

Additionally, he had seen the groups handiwork first hand, as whilst Alistane had been jabbering on about how many children the two of them were to have together, the sweet cyclops on his sofa (who had timidly asked for some juice) went on to blow her jaw off with a sniper rifle from nearly a kilometre away. Leading to the rest of them storming in and cuffing the woman, before she could heal from the grievous wound.

"I'll take a coffee." Smith stated, coyly smirking as she wafted aforementioned coffee in front of them,

"Is it to go?" Harry teased, taking it from her and watching her smirk deepen.

"Oh, but if I left I wouldn't be able to tell you how you can make it up to me for saving you." She said in a slow, alluring tone that (as quickly stopped as the thoughts were formed) made young mister Potter very aware of the woman's feminine features and her, somehow, equally enticing choice of clothing. Clearing his throat and wrestling with those thoughts, he made her her drink (alongside the others).

After some biscuits and snacks were placed on the coffee table with everyone's drinks, Harry sat down in the lounge (on a dark brown wood stained stool he dragged in from the kitchen) and patiently waited for Smith to begin explaining herself as she and her team gorged themselves.

The room they were in snugly accommodated the group. A large window looked out on the small, grassy, well-kept front garden he had. The room was occupied by a long sofa and two similar looking chairs of a soft scarlet, the floor was hardwood and held the same colouration as his stool. A glass coffee table held centre stage and a large, wall mounted black flat screen TV occupied the wall across from it and the seating arrangements. Shelves showed various knickknacks and photo's that were of very little value to anybody else but him, the exception being a trophy that seemed to be carved out of a gigantic sapphire and them covered in intricate patterns with the purest silver. The women's eyes all kept flicking to it, every now and then, as soon as they noticed it and (from their seats) only the sharp eyed Manako could read that it said '1994 Tri-Wizard Champion: Harry James Potter'.

"That's a very interesting trophy, sweetie. Where did you get it?" Tio broke the peaceful silence of the room with her softer than air voice.

"I got it at school for winning a competition."

"Must have been some serious ass competition." Zombina blurted out incredulous,

"It was very dangerous. A friend of mine lost his life competing." Harry said quietly. Quickly regretting his choice of words and he physically felt the mood plummet, "Not to be rude, but how do you want your 'favour' settling."

Doppel's eyebrows waggled and she had Ms Smith's soft, manicured hand slam over her lips as soon as she opened them, with an innuendo most likely on her tongue,

"I am sure you are aware of the Interspecies Exchange Program." She more declared rather than inquired.

"Mmm hmm. Back where I grew up, I remember my uncle complaining about the Neko girl who came over to the local cat ladies, as a homestay." Harry responded almost fondly, a chuckle leaving Zombina, Doppel and Smith and lightening the mood once again,

"Lovely, you can help by enrolling and using your lovely home as part of the homestay program." Smith said casually.

Harry blanched.

"What?"

"You can help by enrolling and using your lovely-"

"Ok stop. I DID hear you." Harry interrupted quickly, eyes disbelieving and hand actually shaking as it rose to indicate his desire for silence, "Why would you want ME as a homestay?"

"I won't lie, Potter-kun. We are literally taking what we can get at this point." Smith said, tone uncharacteristically (he assumed) tired as she leaned back in her chair, "We really need more homestay hosts."

"You see, loverboy." Zombina sliced in (said nickname coined simply because of the prior vampire situation they found him in), "The Exchange program has been active for over a decade. Initially, people were super pumped to have liminals in their homes and we had loads. But now we haven't had any new hosts in the last twelve months, and dozens are signing off of the program."  
"The novelty seems to have worn off." Smith elaborated, "And lots of people are finding that it is not too incredibly easy to care for the non-human guests that are staying in their homes."

Harry frowned. He had never quite agreed with the Exchange Program enforcing the idea that all liminals had to share space with a human in order to even be allowed into the country. He felt it was a bit rude, but stayed silent, instead silently seething that people were considering liminals as novelty's in the first place.

"I don't want to." Harry said quietly,

"Why not?" Manako blurted out, blushing a violent tomato red when all eyes fell onto her. Harry took a moment to collect his thoughts,

"I just… am not ready to live with someone yet. I'm not sure I want to." He said slowly, taking care to form his response without giving too much away about himself and his feelings. A skill he had perfected over the years.

"Sweetie, it is blatantly obvious that you don't enjoy living alone." Tio said, surprising him by leaning forward and placing a large gentle hand over his (that were folded in his lap), "We watched you for a while, we could clearly see how unhappy you were. Hear alone in this big house."

Harry didn't have much of a response, though his cheeks pinkened at the physical contact and the way that Tio seemed so worried for him in her expression and tone,

 _'Ha, who were the real stalkers here.'_ A voice echoed in his mind, amused. Inadvertently allowing him the confidence to speak,

"That's…" Harry tried to lie, "True. I'm not having as much fun living alone as I thought I would." He failed, But still-"

"You seem to be quite against the idea. You're not… prejudiced. Are you?" Doppel cut him off, snow white eyebrow arched and an icy undertone ran through her questioning statement.  
"OF COURSE NOT!" Harry snarled furiously, surprising everyone present with the ferocity and outrage of the statement. Though Smith's voice quickly changed back to a satisfied tone,

"Excellent. Then you can take Mila off of our hands. She's a lovely girl. You know Polt, don't you? The owner of the sports club you go to. Well Mila's a kobold like her. Very polite and very excited to come over. I'm sure you'll get along beautifully."

Harry's anger quickly faded to nothing and he was left confused and feeling a bit out of sorts.

"Ms Smith, I-"  
"I'm done." Doppel declared. Slamming her empty bottle of tea down and rising to her feet. Zombina following suit, all smiles and flying crumbs as she flew to her feet. Manako and Tio were far more reserved and respectful, Manako quickly sweeping all of the mess they had made together (as to make it easier for Harry to clean up after them) and apologised quietly for her co-workers brashness.

"We thank you for having us. I'll be sending some contractors along in a few days to measure up the place, then I'll come with the paperwork for Mila's imminent move in."

"Thanks for having us, sweetie." Tio said warmly, bending down to kiss his cheek and he was left blushing and confused as the group bolted for the door. Likely ignoring (over not hearing) the "Hey!" he shouted after them, as they grabbed their shoes and scarpered.

"Bloody hell." He groaned, knowing that the headache that was beginning to form at this turn of events was going to be, especially, unpleasant.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Said contractors (the ones Smith said she would send along in a couple of days) arrived at 8:30 the next day. As Harry struggled with a hangover after drinking away the previous evening, trying to find some kind of solace in Firewhisky when he realised the crazy situation he had been forced into this time.

As he had vehemently denied the day before, he was not prejudiced and was not disgusted or repulsed at the idea of sharing space with a liminal. His mind drifted to Hagrid the half giant, Fleur and Gabrielle the Veela, Tonks, Remus, Griphook, Firenze. He was fairly certain he held no prejudice against ANYONE because of their race or species. The problem was not this Mila girls species, more that his quiet and peaceful (though lonely life), was being uprooted once again by something out of his control. He knew, in his heart of hearts, that he would not refuse Ms Smith. M.O.N. saved his life, and he had that debt to settle. This arrangement wasn't too bad on paper; offer your house to someone and show them around a bit. Likely make a new friend in the process and no longer lead a life of monotony and loneliness.

But what he also knew, in his heart of hearts, was that after everything that had happened in the war with: Voldemort, Dumbledore, the Death Eaters, the traitors in the Order, the Ministry falling and the whole debacle of his family and friends handing him over to the Dark Lords for execution. He wasn't quite comfortable opening up to people just yet, even three years after the wars conclusion.

But, as a Muggle and ignorant to his dilemma, Ms Smith stood at his front door at 11:00am. Waving the leaving contractors away after they had taken measurements, figures and left him with a pile of paperwork for expansions and installations for the new liminal friendly bathroom and bedrooms he would need to add. She stood smugly; all black tie, black blazer, black skirt, pantyhose and heels. With a pair of black shades to give her that real 'shady government official" feel to her, wafting even more paperwork,

"Here were are, everything we need to sign you on." She said cheerfully, Harry sighed. Resigned and expectant, "Ready to sign."

 _'What's the worst that can ACTUALLY happen?'_ The stupid voice in Harry's head declared. Tempting fate as it always did,

"Sure." Harry said, taking the forms and inviting her in, "Why not?"

Smith smirked. Harry sighed. He had a feeling this was how this relationship would go.

* * *

.

 **Just to ensure we are all on the same page here. The girl referred to in this chapter is NOT Miaa the Lamia.**

 **JUST wanna make sure that is clear and cover that base before we move on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a quick one before I go to work, I'll upload again this evening. Thanks for the follows and favourites. And a special thanks to Sakura Lisel for your... passionate review. It really made my day and I'd probably react the same way tbh XD**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

 **.**

 **A Wizards Life with Monster Girls:**

 **Chapter 3:**

Her hair was long and red, matched by the red of her seven-foot-long serpent tail. From knowledge he pulled from his OWL in Care for Magical Creatures, he knew the red scales on her soft looking cheeks extended to her shoulder and ran the length of her spine (to her tail), even though it was covered by the long yellow t-shirt that also covered a slender form and large, full breasts.

Mila the kobold never arrived. But, due to a clerical error caused by (and then, when discovered, continued) Smith's seeming inability to do her job, Miia the lamia arrived in the transport. Nervous, fidgeting and blatantly cold.

"Come in you two." Harry called from the doorway, wiping his surprise from his face. Smith strode in, very familiar with the place, having been over quite often in the past month. Officially, so that she could oversee some of the changes to the house, but actually jut to mooch free meals and coffee.

Miia, on the other hand, entered slowly. She avoided eyes contact as much as she could, but he did notice her flicking her gaze to him and blushing nervously. The tip of her tail flicked quickly side to side.

Harry cursed himself for having gaped when she arrived. For only offering a weak smile and wave when introduced and not being particularly welcoming. Immediately, Harry turned to the thermostat on the wall and cranked it up about thirty degrees higher. Having turned it down low to combat the heatwave that had washed over the suburban neighbourhood like a wave. Though, he recognised that the lamia (introduced as Miia almost immediately) would likely still be cold until the house heated up. He quickly flew upstairs to the towel cupboard and tore two large, heavy blankets from the small wooden shelves (one for her torso, the other for her sizeable red tail).

He returned to the lounge, where Miia was perched awkwardly on the edge of the sofa whilst Smith lounged heavily on one of the matching chairs, both of the women islent and evidently waiting for him. Miia's head turned to him as he entered and the amber eyes widened in surprise as he quickly through the first beige blanket over her shoulders and the second over her lap,

"Sorry it's a bit chilly. I've put the heat up but this house takes forever to get warm." He said politely in a friendly tone, trying to put her at ease. Going so far as to offer his hand to the young lady with a small smile, "Nice to meet you Miia, I'm Harry."

Still shocked, Miia numbly offered her hand and they shook gently. She seemed to be started out of her thoughts as his own hand gripped hers,

"G-good afternoon, thanks for having me." She responded nervously, trying to smile herself but unable to muster anything of substance.

"Though…" Harry said slowly, turning to give Smith a pointed look, "I would have done that already if SOMEONE had bothered to inform me that I was hosting someone cold-blooded."

Harry missed Miia's blush but noted Ms Smith's non-chalant expression as she surveyed the pair over her black shades,

"I'm surprised you knew that lamia were cold-blooded in the first place, Dearest-kun." She said slowly and inquisitively.

"I took care of a… relatives… snake for a little while whilst in school. I, fortunately, knew roughly what to do." Harry responded, once again choosing his words carefully around the Muggle government agent. Knowing that, although the Statute of Secrecy had revealed liminals and magical creatures to the Muggle world, it had not done the same for magic, wizards and witches. So simply stating that he had cared for an over five hundred year old basilisk that had belonged to one of the ancient wizarding founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry wasn't exactly in the cards. An arched eyebrow displayed that she had noticed, but she was far too lazy to care, she instead chose to smirk and look pointedly at the still joined hands hand of the host and his homestay. Which quickly came apart with mutual blushes.

"I'll… get some drinks." Harry said embarrassedly, quickly exiting the room to make some tea. Leaving Smith to reach for the remote and ask Miia what she wanted to watch on TV.

.

.

* * *

.

.

The afternoon was going slowly. Smith had decided to stick around, enjoying free coffee and food whilst going through the paperwork and rules of the Exchange program. Harry excused himself from the room to go to the toilet. And, instead went upstairs to perform some 'alterations' of the house.

Harry rolled his shoulders and withdrew his holly wood and phoenix feather wand and slipped into the bathroom with it in hand. He looked around the room. It was large, having been refurbished alongside the rest of the house (where most of the rooms in the house had been enlarged). Harry's wand twirled between his fingers and began to increase the size and depth of the bath and room with quiet 'Engorgio's' (trying to ensure it was large enough for Miia to move around and use comfortably whilst trying not to make it too noticeable that magic had been used). But, when he ran into the problem that that was not possible.

So he decided on more magic.

His wand weaved fire from its tip and he began to draw rune after rune in the air out of flames. Said runic assembly only took him a few minutes as his house was already covered in this particular assembly (the practice making the time needed much shorter). Its purpose was to hide the effects of magic by compelling anyone who sees the magic to not notice it. And thus he enlarged his bathroom to Miia size and moved on to her room. The hastily converted guest room designed for someone still human sized. Granted she wasn't huge, but she would be more comfortable in a larger room. After performing the same routine on her room space and bed a quick flick of the wand changed the rooms name plate from 'Mila' to 'Miia' and came downstairs pleased.

"And that Miia. Is the look of a human who has defeat constipation." Smith said, smugly pointing at his face,

"And that Miia, is what a lazy freeloader looks like. You'll be seeing a lot more of her than other homestays as she likes to pop in and eat my food." Harry responded with a scathing look at Smith then turning a more gentle one to Miia, "I finished your room, wanna see?"

Miia nodded mutely and got up, Smith following. Miia went to grab her sizeable suitcase, but Harry stunned them both by slinging the heavy case over his shoulder and marching up the stairs. Smith made some veiled comment about what a man does whilst living alone and Harry had to resist the urge to throw the suitcase at her.

Opening the door to the spacious room, Miia saw soft brown carpet (and nice contrast to the hard wood of the rest of the house), a large king sized bed decked in brown and beige bedding and pushed up under the rooms large window (looking out at the fading light of day) with it's soft looking curtains. A large wardrobe and chest of drawers dominated the left wall and a vanity table, with a crystal clear mirror, sat on the right (all matching the carpet in shade).

Miia was surprised at how such a large and lovely room had been fit into the space, but quickly let it go.

"Thank you, Potter-san." She said gratefully, as he set her suitcase down at the foot of her bed.

"Again, call me Harry. It's weird if I use your first name and you don't use mine." He said with a gentle smile, smiling further when she blushed at the repeated admonishment. "If you wanna put your stuff away, I'll start on dinner..."

Harry trailed off as she caught a longing look at the bed from Miia's drooping eyes,

"Actually, why don't you catch some sleep and we can sort stuff tomorrow."

Miia smiled both tiredly and gratefully and slinked past him to the bed, Harry couldn't help but watch the movement of the tail in fascination. This being his first time seeing a lamia ever and he was truly fascinated.

But he quickly ushered Smith out and flicked the lights off as she settled on the bed.

"Goodnight." He called quietly,

"Goodnight, Potter-san." She said through a yawn and Harry smiled.

Leading the Interspecies Exchange Coordinator back downstairs, Harry looked her in her coal black eyes and uttered one word,

"Explain."

.

* * *

.

 **This story will contain smut in the coming chapters and will be bumped up to an M Rating when that occurs. Just a heads up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoo! 600 views! Enjoy Chapter 4 guys and gals, and thanks for reading! Xx**

* * *

.

 **A Wizards Life with Monster Girls:**

 **Chapter 4**

"Explain." Harry all but demanded.

"Ok." Smith responded with a sigh and an embarrassed fidget, "So, I may have gotten the streets mixed up and it got taken over by one of my colleagues before I could rectify the mistake."

She at least looked a bit embarrassed by the mistake, whilst Harry was stunned.

"About 48 hours ago, Mila-chan was delivered to the next street over by another coordinator." Smith continued, "The poor guy wasn't even part of the program but ended up taking her in regardless. And when we came back to get her she had become VERY attached to him."

Harry sighed but nodded in understanding,  
"But why did Miia arrive?" He asked after a small silence,  
"I thought that you might be disappointed. And you evidently invested a lot in the renovations. So… I decided to make sure it didn't go to waste." She said seeming both cheerful and sincere.  
"I'm sure she was expecting to go elsewhere also. You can't just uproot someone and plop them down wherever just because YOU made a mistake." Harry growled in irritation. That irritation giving way to cold anger, "Also, you have the nerve to make me tear up my own home, force a charge on me, make me pay for it all and then drop someone on me I am not prepared to care for?!"

Harry took a calming breath. He was furious and had been holding in that rant for several weeks. He had many choice words he had yet to say to Smith regarding this 'favour', but knew that the minute he started cursing her out he would lose the high ground.  
"Miia's tired. She's likely got no idea where she is and no idea who I am. Come round tomorrow evening so we can see what she wants to do." Harry said almost tiredly, pushing down his icy rage and levelling an irritated glare at Smith. Taken aback at his anger (and how long he must have been holding it in).  
"What she wants to do?" Smith asked, cautious but confused,  
"As in, either Miia going to her ACTUAL homestay hosts. Or if she wants to stay here." Harry said, still glaring, "Like Mila, she has the right to choose. Or are you gonna force her to do something she doesn't want to do as well?"

That cut deep. Smith didn't have a response.

"See you tomorrow." Harry spat out. Smith, knowing when she was dismissed, dutifully left,  
"Yeah. Good night."

As the front door closed, the guest bedroom door clicked closed too and a tired lamia slithered back to bed. Going to sleep wondering after her current host.

.

* * *

.

Kuroko Smith grabbed a crepe on the way home and wondered which cup of instant ramen she would have all during the drive home. She had been hoping to grab dinner at Harry's. As, although he would sigh playfully and call her a freeloader, he always seemed willing to feed her. But after that outburst, she wondered if that was truly how it had been, or if she had just been selfish.

Suddenly her chest hurt and she felt ill. The crepe went flying out of the window of her car. The black sedan trundled away from it in silence.

The apartment, a bedroom, a bathroom and a small kitchen area littered with ready meal wrappers and empty take-out boxes, was turned upside down when its owner stumbled in. All in her quest for a beer, desperate to drown the pain in her chest with alcohol.

"I *hic* really like Harry." Kuroko said to no one in particular as she lay back on her bed, her forth can in hand. White dress shirt undone and all but that and her skirt lying at the foot of her bed, "He takes such good care of me."

She hiccupped for a while, thinking on the emerald eyed Brit. She considered him a friend. He wasn't a creep, blushing when she came on to him, yet his tongue sharp enough and confidence high enough to fire back every now and then. The fact that he fed her (and her team) lunches, and sometimes dinner, was a bonus.

"He cooks good." She slurred, fist punching the air as she drained half of the can in a few quick gulps and belched.

She needed to apologise. No. That wouldn't be good enough.

Kuroko hurled herself out of bed, lucky not to slosh beer all over the place, and headed to the kitchen table in a brief bout of sobriety. Fishing through the mess for the right forms (having learned to keep a pile around nowadays) and found them after a few minutes.

Unlike the 30 page terms and conditions she had slammed on Harry's coffee table, the release form for the Interspecies Program was just a single A4 sheet. She decided to bring it with her the next day, then she also decided she needed a LOT more to drink.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Miia's bladder was full and her stomach was empty. Not only did she not know were anything was, but she was conflicted on what to do first. She didn't want to try doors in a house that wasn't hers, she didn't want to do it when her host had likely gone to bed in a foul mood and it may transfer to today as well.

Having heard the conversation the night before, Miia was a tad apprehensive about what to expect from the day. She was well aware she was not the target of his ire, but also knew that if Smith wasn't here, he may not feel the need to be as kind as he was yesterday. Taloned hands scrunched up the sheets out of nerves and their owners nearly had a heart attack when the door was knocked and her name called,

"Miia! You up? Can I come in?" Potter-san called from the corridor. Miia too a few seconds to calm her hammering heartbeat and pulled her, still quilt covered, tail closer to her. A position she would be able to spring forth in a lunge from should she be threatened,

"Y-yeah! I'm awake, come in." She called, the door creaking open and her hands balling up. Harry's head popped slowly around the door and seemed relieved to see her, pushing the door open a bit more and stepping over the threshold. His eyes flicked over her and he stopped his step into her room,

"Erm, morning." He said a bit awkwardly. Trying to smile warmly and welcomingly whilst noticing her defensive stance on her bed and being reminded of how quickly serpentine creatures were known to pounce, "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, thank you." She said, slightly clipped and the atmosphere was that little bit more awkward. Still poised to strike and ready for even the most minute threatening gesture from her host, Miia's body betrayed her. Her stomach growling loudly.

A fiery blush rose up her neck to her face and the girl froze up in abject horror and embarrassment. Harry could only smile in pity and understanding,

"Breakfast?" he asked and Miia, who buried her head in her hands and refused eye contact nodded. Harry quickly scurried out of the room, but popped back in a few minutes later with hi hands on his hips, "Coming?"

Miia's response was the height of articulation,

"Huh?"

"Are you coming? As in downstairs to the kitchen with me so you can pick what you want. I don't want to start making something and for you to come down and say you hate it or are allergic. Get your bum out of bed and come down!" Harry gave that last order with a playful lilt to his voice and Miia blushed further. Flopping out of bed and nearly falling over, Harry walked off and Miia followed quickly after,

"Do you like eggs?" He kindly asked over his shoulder. Miia managed a small smile at the mention of her favourite food and was able to respond,

"I love them."

.

* * *

.

"You have a lot of fish in this fridge." Miia said slowly, staring at the different fish of varying colours and sizes. Creeped out by their cold, staring dead eyes.

"Yeah, I was told that my homestay was quite partial to them. So I stocked up. I'm not a huge fish fan myself, the eyes are creepy." He said as he applied the spatula to the scrambled eggs in the frying pan. Unknowingly surprising Miia over having something in common with her host.

"Me too." She said softly. Quiet, but not quiet enough for Harry not to hear her, "We didn't see too many of them where I grew up. We weren't very close to the sea and any fish we had was salted and tasted odd."

"Where did you grow up?"

"In a hidden oasis in the Negev desert." Miia said fondly, eyes foggy with nostalgia, "When it got too warm we'd just relax in the water or under the leaves."

"It sounds lovely." Harry said sincerely, Miia blushed and smiled shyly,

"Did you always live here?" Miia asked and caught a quick dark look flicker across his face for the briefest of moments,

"No, I grew up in England and moved here a few years ago." Harry responded as he began to plate up breakfast (simple scrambled eggs, bacon and toast), "It's a nice place, you'll love it here."

Miia smiled, but she was evidently distracted.

"Do you… Do you know where you were supposed to go?" Harry asked quietly.

"I think it was out in the country. It was with a family with three children. They seemed nice on paper and already had a liminal living with them." She said quietly, "Who's Mila?"

"A kobold who I was expecting, hence the fish." He nodded towards the fridge, "Smith will be back later to sort everything out. But I'll be happy to accommodate you till then."

Harry smiled, Miia sat down. Twiddling her thumbs and her tail flicking nervously once again, Harry noticing this from the corner of his eye,

"Grubs up." He said cheerfully and she smiled, though she stared quite confused at the knife and fork placed before her,

"I thought you used chopsticks in Japan?"

"You do for quite a lot of things, but this is more of a western breakfast. You might have trouble trying with chopsticks." Harry said, reaching into the nearby cutlery draw and grabbing a pair out, "I welcome you to try though."

Miia couldn't help but smirk when she heard the playful challenge in his tone and saw it in his stance. She slipped the chopsticks from his grip and bared her pearly white fangs in challenge.

"Itadakimasu!" they both crowed in unison, and giggled together as Harry gently dug into his breakfast with a knife and fork and Miia assaulted the plate with her chopsticks. Hands flashing quickly as she scooped up her food. Chatting amicably throughout the meal, then through Miia's seconds and thirds.

* * *

.

 **Please leave reviews with any comments/complaints. See ya tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoo! 1000 views! Thank you very much for reading and I hope you are enjoying yourself. Special thanks to Leman42x, Santa Socks and marlastiano for the reviews on the last few chapters and thank you for all the Favourites and Follows. Xx**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

 **A Wizards Life with Monster Girls:**

 **Chapter 5**

Miia leaned back and nuzzled into Harry's soft red sofa. Rubbing her full stomach in satisfaction as Harry did the dishes in the other room. She sighed peacefully and stared up at the ceiling. When she closed her eyes, she could still hear the dry air rustling the leaves and feel the heat of home, she opened her eyes again and imagined that she was staring not at the white ceiling, but the green treeline of her oasis home. Tearing up as she was battered by a bout of homesickness. Desperately missing her home, her tribe and her family.

"Do you want to go out?" Harry sliced through her painful reminiscence, she flicked her head over to him in surprise, standing in the doorway looking concerned but not commenting,  
"What?" she responded, wiping her eyes furiously, "Out?"  
"Yeah, there's a nearby food drive and I wanna take the fish there so they don't go to waste." Harry said, nodding his head down at a cold box by his feet, "I could show you a bit about town to. You said you were headed into the country, so who knows when you'll be back."

"I… don't want to be a bother…" She muttered out, desperately wanting to see the city (as seeing a new land and seeing how humans lived was the very reason she left her tribe in the first place), but she also did not want to take advantage and impose on his kindness. Still starkly aware of how he had blown up at Smith-san the night before for doing the same.

"I don't think you could ever be a bother Miia." He said cheerfully and Miia's face exploded into the same red as her scales, she looked up and saw a coy look suddenly develop on his face, "Besides, it's any guys dream to take a pretty girl out on the town."

He winked with that quip and Miia let out a very sweet 'eep' and buried her burning face in her hands out of sheer embarrassment. Unable to look at her host as her heart fluttered in her chest,

"O-o-okay. I-I'll just gr-grab a coat." She stuttered out from behind her hands and quickly shot off up the stairs to her room with Potter-san's amused smile and pinkened cheeks following her. Her host finding the display the height of adorable.

15 minutes later, they were lugging the box down the street side-by-side. Miia had insisted on carrying the box and was basking in the praise she had received from Harry about her strength. Going so far as the hum a tune as they strolled down the warm street. She was decked out in a long dark blue skirt and a white fur lined coat of a matching shade, they both caught odd glances from the few people they passed,

"First impressions?" Harry asked, starting Miia momentarily,

"It's nice, but I think it could use more greenery." She said politely, amber eyes taking in the vast amounts of grey, beige and brown from the houses and street around them,

"Hmm, I guess so." Harry said, agreeing that the colour palette of the streets they were on was a bit dull as they reached a crossroad and Harry directed them left.

"Though, I was expecting lots of tall building. I though cities had skyscrapers?" she asked almost indignant,

"Most of them seem to these days. But we are in the suburbs. If we headed into the town centre we would find some. But that's a bit far to walk." Harry said with a small chuckle, "Wanna see some in a bit?"

"I want to see everything to be honest." She said quietly, "I wanna see how you humans live your lives in this world."

"Everyone lives life differently you know." Harry said jokingly, laughing a bit and flicking dancing eyes her way,

"Then I wanna see how you live yours. Show me how Harry Potter lives, please?" She said earnestly, sliding closer to him and surprising him with her bright, wide, pleading eyes, "Please show me what you like to do!"

For the first time in many, Miia made Harry blush harshly and his heart hammered in his ears as he took her in. Taking a sharp, shuddering breath in and exhaling carefully,

"S-sure thing. We'll drop off these fish and do something fun." He said, though muttered may have been more accurate. And Miia almost cheered in glee, setting off at a blistering pace,

"Wait! Miia! You're going the wrong way!"

.

* * *

.

Smith blew a large pink bubble from between her own (less vibrant) pink lips as she continued the stroll back to Harry's front door from the nearest convenience store. She'd arrived there initially, an hour before to find the windows dark and empty. Then 30 minutes ago she had decided to get out of her car and go buy a snack, settling on the bright pink bubble gum and a box of pocky sticks.

The breeze brought a crispness to the early evening, the remnants of Winter still haunting the Spring. Smith tugged her blazer closer to her and wished she had brought a jacket. Looking up at the reddening sky and wondering how it could look so warm whilst she freezed her ass off.

She heard the familiar voices of her two 'targets' as she drew closer to his house. She stopped as she heard feminine giggling and smiled softly,

"But still. I don't understand why I couldn't just throw the ball." Miia complained, though she sounded amused all the same,

"Because it's against the rules. And besides, those balls aren't meant to be thrown." Harry responded, exasperated but happy also,

"Well maybe not by humans. But it's not my fault they aren't strong enough to play the game properly." Miia sounded miffed, Harry's laugh sounded tired. She wondered how long this conversation had lasted.

The bubble popped and she grabbed the now tasteless gum from her mouth and flung it aside. She straightened her skirt as she stood out of view and took a second to calm her nervous heart. She didn't want to make Harry angry again and she wanted to ensure that if this may be the last she saw of him (as once he signed then she would have no real reason to keep bothering him) that they at least parted on good terms.

She allowed them to get in the house before walking up the path, but before her finger could even make contact with the doorbell, the door fell open and Harry stood in the doorway.

"You knew I was here?" Smith asked, genuinely surprised,

"We saw your car on the way back, you coming in?" He asked, the anger from the previous night gone, "I'll be more annoyed at you if you don't come in."

She smiled softly and stepped over the threshold. Taking off her shoes and feeling more nervous now as she stood in his porch.

"I'm-" Smith began before being interrupted,

"Sorry for shouting. I should have had the balls to talk to you about what I was feeling instead of bottling it up. I know better and I'm sorry." Harry said apologetically, "I'm not a dumb teen anymore, I should have acted like an adult."

"You made that sound like a schoolyard confession." Smith said with her head ducked, smiling lopsided before meeting his eyes in a serious gaze, "And I should apologise. We were the ones who put you in danger and I'm the one who bullied you onto the program. I've been selfish, and I'm sorry."

She procured an A5 envelope from her blazer pocket,

"This is the release form for the Interspecies Exchange Program, sign it and I'll never bother you again." She held it out to him, looking as contrite as could be, "You'll be off the program and you can have your life back."

Both of them missed the almost horrified gasp from the lamia in the doorway of the lounge,

 _'Harry didn't want to be part of the program? Then why did he take me in? What is this?'_ were some of the thoughts that ran through her mind.

"Please, my life sucks. I was more annoyed that I didn't get the choice to join the Exchange program on my own terms. Keep it. I'm in now." Harry said without so much as a thought, laughing mirthlessly whilst he spoke, "As tempting as the idea is of having you leech off me no longer, Tio was right. I don't enjoy living alone. I've spent just a day with Miia and I already feel much better than I have in months. I kinda… need friends around."

Smith felt she'd just been told something really personal, but could only really respond with a,

"Huh?" As all of her heartfelt apology and selflessness was almost rebuked by the recipient,

"I would have probably joined the program anyway. I took a course at school that focussed on liminals and magical- I mean monsters." Harry slipping up slightly, reminding himself briefly of the Statute and the need for correct terminology and continued before Smith (who seemed a bit confused at the self-correction) could ask any questions, "I just kept putting it off. You kind of did me a favour, in your own selfish way."

Smith withdrew the envelope, arm falling to her side, and searched his emerald eyes for any signs of lies or deception. Wondering if the one-eighty in view from the night before was just a hoax as he didn't want to blow up at her again,

"Are you… positive?" She asked slowly, "I mean, we'll reimburse you for all the money you've spent and we can even have your house put back to the way it was. Also, Miia will be fine, if you're worried about that, her hosts are lovely."

"I am. Don't worry about it. I'll stay on the program, so stop trying to talk me out of it. Your superiors won't appreciate it." Harry said with a tired, dismissive wave of the hand, smiling briefly at Smith (who couldn't help but smile earnestly back in gratitude), "But no more selfishness, you got it."

"I'm a selfish woman, Dearest-kun." Smith declared, coy and back to normal, "But if it's you, I'll try my best."

She shot him a wink, he rolled his eyes. Then they both spotted Miia in the doorway,

"Evening Miia-chan, how was your first day?"  
"Erm, it was good thank you Smith-san. Harry took me bowling and we got lots of food." She said, "C-can I ask why you are here?"

Of course she remembered that they were going to talk about her, talk about where she was to be sent. She'd been looking forward to her homestay, not really because of the family or the location, but because she would get to see human life and how other liminals lived with them. Her original homestay, a lodge in the country side, was just a bus away from shrines, monuments and small human towns. She'd be spoiled for choice on things to do and experiences to have.

But, she had been spoilt today too. Harry had spoilt her by indulging her veracious appetite. He'd show her the bustling and high paced life of a city and that no matter where you looked; there was always something going on and a new thing to do and see. It only helped the experience that Harry had been both patient (and eager) enough to answer all of her questions. As well as knowing that those shrines and monuments were still a bus ride away.

She quickly admitted to herself that she didn't want to leave. Not this city, not this house, not Harry. But she didn't want to stay if it meant being a burden on Harry, who seemed too nice for his own good, and eventually having him annoyed or angry at her.

"This freeloader is here for a meal, aren't you?" Harry looked at her with a tired smirk, "You still hungry Miia?"

Miia shook her head, but followed the two into the kitchen anyway, matching the warm smile that Harry sent her way. Watching interestedly as Harry cooked up some dish called soba noodles for Smith and giggling along to the two's teasing of one another.

.

* * *

.

"Miia." Smith said after a bout of laughter at a story from Harry's youth involving an unfortunate classmate of his and their pet toad, "Your homestay hosts have been in touch. They've wondered where you are and I assured them that you'd be with them tomorrow evening."

Miia's heart almost stopped,

"I-I see..." She choked out from the rim of her mug, "Thank you."

"Are you alright?" The now familiar voice of Harry's, laced with concern,

"Y-yeah! It's fine!" Miia threw a smile up and a jovial tone, "I'm looking forward to going up there and meeting them."

Her smile faltered when something akin to pain flitted across his face,

 _'He doesn't want me to leave!'_ A hopeful voice screeched in her head. She tore it back up when he looked concerned again.

"If you're okay with it, the transport will be here at midday tomorrow to take you up to the lodge." Smith said matter of factly, "I'm sorry for inconveniencing both of you."

"It wasn't an inconvenience." Harry responded quickly,

"Yeah, it was fun." Miia replied earnestly, a bittersweet smile crossing her features, "Thank you for having me, Harry."

Harry felt a twang in his heart for the second time in the past few minutes. He cursed himself as he questioned how he could have become so enamoured with someone in just under a day. The very idea of Miia leaving felt wrong, and he was finding it hard just looking into her bright eyes without breaking down,

"Erm, Smith-san." He said slowly, steeling himself before he asked, "Is it possible for me to accompany the two of you tomorrow?"

Both women looked at him in surprise. Miia's look remained confused whilst Smith's momentarily became knowing,

"I-I just want to make sure Miia gets there ok and everything goes alright. I'd feel bad just kicking her out and never seeing her again. The least I can do is see her off properly, you know?" He pushed out, his pace slightly hurried and his cheeks turning pink under Smith's level gaze,

"That's fine by me, Dearest-kun. I'll even let you ride together if you're both up for that?"

"YES." The two snapped eagerly, both blushing red when they realised and Smith chuckled loudly at the display,

"Then I'll be taking my leave and seeing you in tomorrow."

"I'll see you out." Harry said quickly and quietly, leading her out once she had gotten up and aid her goodbye's to Miia, leaving said lamia in the kitchen fiddling with a coaster with red cheeks and a forlorn look in her eyes.

"It's very noble of you, to see off her handover. But are you really okay with saying goodbye to her so soon?" Smith asked, her tone and stance somewhere between knowing and solemn,

"I- no. She is looking forward to it. She told me today. I just want to make sure everything is ok once she gets there." Harry said firmly, Smith shook her head,

"You are quite interesting Harry Potter. But not only are you not too honest with yourself, but you share the same annoying quality with every other man in the world."

"What's that?" Confused and just a bit miffed at what sounded like a veiled insult,

"You really don't have a clue when it comes to women."

Smith left after that parting quip, and left a very awkward household in her wake. The two residents tried and failed at conversation and instead bathed and went to bed early. Both laying awake, staring at the ceiling thoughts (and eventual dreams) focussed on the one in the other room.

.

* * *

.

Harsh, rough gasps escaped her bruised throat as Tara's gag was removed. She was drenched in her own sweat and blood and the dark basement room stunk with her scent as she slumped forward in tiredness. The thick shimmering silver chains, consisting of long threads of steel and unicorn hair, the only thing keeping her from falling face first to the ground.

There was a time when Kazuto adored this sight, adored the image of the minotaur with her gigantic breasts that strained to escape any outfit that hid them from sight, large wide hips, shiny black horns and long shuddering cow tail beaten and cowed (HA!). But, despite the sights erotic value, Kazuto Yuuki had not only grown tired of witnessing it, but also of causing her to fall into such a state.

"How was that, Tara-chan?" He said with a vicious smirk curling his lips, the addressed looking up at him with a woefully broken look in her watery brown eyes. Long gone was the defiant glare and the sharp angry cry of defiance or call for revenge. Months of starvation, beatings, drugs and a copious amount of non-consensual intercourse would have that effect. As it had with his beloved wife, asleep upstairs in the lodge's master bedroom as he pulled his pants and trousers up in its basement, "I must say, it looks like all that training has done you good. That was probably your best performance to date."

Tara's head bowed in response as her body was raked with sobs. Her nude form shuddering in the cold damp air as tears splashed onto the cold, stone flags even as it went numb,

"Yet ironically, I've grown a bit bored of you. So, I'll be giving you a break for a little while whilst I break in the new girl." He crowed almost proudly as he trotted over to the staircase on the nearest wall towards the exit, "The darling's called Miia, and I'm sure the two of you will get along swimmingly."

His laughter echoed throughout the large, cold basement as he left her bound and in the dark as the thick wooden door slammed shut.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter feels a bit rushed and/or all over the place. I tried my best, but this was the best I could muster. Have a good evening (or day, depending on when you read this) and see you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**We are officially M Rated, thus the following chapters will get a bit darker and more mature. I'm not sorry, but I thought I'd just give y'all a heads up.**

 **Additionally, I wanna address something that Go0gleplex brought to my attention. Kurusu and Harry (especially this version of Harry) are two very different people with very different approaches to life and the problems they run into. As such (along with the fact that I am adding my own little bits and pieces from my imagination to this story) this won't just be a rehash of Monster Musume with Harry as the MC. Things will be different, the relationships won't be exactly the same and the situations (and their subsequent resolutions) will not be exactly the same. So, I hope you look forward to that as we continue on.**

 **And to blazingphoenix, thanks for the praise and, to answer your question; I intend on adding a few girls from outside of the main cast. Including some (not all) of the girls from M.O.N included…**

 **Thank you very much for 1,900 views! And for all of the Favourites and Follows, it made my day seeing the numbers. Thanks to Go0gleplex for the rather funny review and I hope you all continue enjoying the story. Xxx**

.

* * *

 **A Wizards Life with Monster Girls:  
Chapter 6:**

Kazuto and Bernadette Yuuki were, to the outside world, a perfect couple. Kazuto an aspiring entrepreneur who left Nara with big dreams of running a lodge in the country and eventually falling in love with a marrying one of his guests, a pretty French exchange student Bernadette Astre. Who had come to Japan to study medicine but had fallen on poor fortune, eventually helping out as a housekeeper at the lodge when she eventually could not afford her room and a romance developing from there.

But, of course, that was just from the outside.

Kazuto was what many would call a 'sexual deviant'. Coming from a rather wealthy family unit, his mother Asako Yuuki the CEO of the Alistane Sports and his father one of the board of directors. Disowned and pretty much run out of town after being caught in a compromising position with the founder's daughter and having a penchant to chase after high schoolers. He bled his trust fund dry as a start-up for the lodge (before it could be shut down or emptied by his parents) and eventually made a life for himself out in the country. Eventually, a demi-human girl by the name of Bernadette caught his eye. A quick background check saw that she had illegally entered the country and, if that hadn't been enough for blackmail, she was broke and days behind on her payment for the room.

Here Kazuto found what he truly wanted out of his life. Domination. The ability to dominate anyone and anything that came his way. His first step had been using his blackmail material to corner the veela girl Bernadette and get her exactly where he wanted her, his bed.

But, after a few months, and no real success with any other women (and several close calls beginning to negatively effect business) Kazuto was becoming despondent. Then a flyer for the Interspecies Exchange Program found its way into the lobby and he was reinvigorated. Monster girls, often more physically powerful than the average human or containing mystical qualities or powers often straining human comprehension. To have one, any way he wanted. To break down one of these godly creatures to another blubbering slut, like the one he kept chained to his bedpost at night, he couldn't possibly ever get bored of that.

So, with a few phone calls and a lot of paper work, his more vivacious past not even appearing in the background checks (courtesy of his parent's shame) and Tara the minotaur was his. She was crass, often overbearing and a physical specimen of muscles and feminine features, tearing her down with drugs and violence had been the greatest experience of his life.

But, as had been the same with Bernadette, he had eventually gotten bored of her too. But, like ordering from a catalogue, he'd accepted a new homestay. And, inbound (though for some reason a bit delayed), the lamia Miia was on her way to him. Lamia, the liminal race known for seducing men and then eating them alive. A ruthless, bloodthirsty, all female race of warriors and murderesses.

To defile one in the same way as he had Tara and Bernadette. That would be an even greater achievement.

'I look forward to it.'

.

* * *

Kazuto and Bernadette Yuuki seemed lovely, Miia and Harry thought. A young entrepreneur (not much older than Harry himself) running a fairly successful lodge in the country and his wife who worked on the property. Both having graciously accepted a young, female minotaur 6 months prior called Tara, who the previous coordinator noted had taken to living amongst humans wonderfully and seemed to be enjoying herself with her hosts. It looked as if Miia would have a lovely time, in a picturesque town in a lovely part of the country.

But, neither her nor Harry actually wanted to go. Though, as they awoke that morning and eventually packed her things up and awaited Smith and the transporters, they didn't voice any of that. They were able to remain cheerful though, Miia was midway through a rather humorous story about one of her sisters attempts to seduce a man being thwarted by government agents when the doorbell rang,

"So… She has pinned this poor man to the floor of her hut and is says, 'Lamia mate all through the night' like some kind of erotic actor, when they burst through the door and asked her what she thought she was doing."

 ***RIIIING** * interrupted Harry's laughter. And the two locked eyes for a moment, searching the eyes of the other for something they didn't quite know. They rose silently and Harry gave her an encouraging smile,

"Let's go." He said and Miia mustered another bittersweet smile and responded,

"Yeah, we've got a lot of distance to cover."

Smith greeted them and briefly explained that the journey would take roughly two hours of non-stop driving,

"So, I'd recommend going to the bathroom now and grabbing something to entertain yourself with now as, due to the conditions of the Interspecies Exchange Program, using each other is strictly forbidden."

Smith smirked triumphantly as their faces burned scarlet and weathered the glare that was levied against her with a tired air. Harry stomped off inside and returned with a grey rucksack and a large book for the trip and then stomped past Smith towards the grey truck on the street, grabbing Miia's arm as he walked past,

"Come on, if I stand around this woman for too much longer I think I'm going to douse her in bird seed and watch them peck her eyes out."

Miia didn't know what she was more surprised about, the sudden physical contact or the rather dark imagination of her now former host. In the end, she decided not to care, as she enjoyed the gentle grip of his calloused and revelled in the attention as he helped her into the back of the truck, helped her get comfortable, brought her stuff on board and insisted on sitting in the back with her despite the kindly driver offering him a space in the (likely more comfortable) cab.

Miia coiled up her tail as much as was comfortable on the carpeted floor of the truck as Harry climbed in and stepped over it to sit opposite her. Noting how the cheaper material was nowhere near as soft and cushion-like as the one in Harry's guest room. Miia sighed aloud, she missed the house already and they hadn't even left yet.

But they were on their way soon enough, trundling along down the street at a moderate pace. Feeling every bump and dip in the surprisingly uneven road. Miia able to keep balance quite easily whilst Harry was knocked about quite a bit, bouncing up and down as he sat on the floor of the trailer.

"I feel like I'm about to take off through the roof at the next speed bump." He complained almost weakly, Miia could only smile in pity and abject amusement.

The ride became a lot smoother as they hit the expressway and that was when Harry placed the emerald green tome of a book in his crossed legged lap and opened it near the middle. Additionally, she was pleasantly surprised when he reached into the jostled rucksack he had placed at his side and produced a small black case. Claiming a pair of circular glasses from within and sliding them up the bridge of his nose before beginning to read. She watched him read in silence for about five minutes, content to see him so engrossed and interested in the content. He reminded her of how she had imagined scholars to be. Slightly pale, bespectacled and well dressed. Though instead of a tailored suit, her companion was in a rather flattering pair of skinny jeans and a dark red t-shirt that she had seen had a lion on its hind legs on the back and a golden letter 'G' on the front.

"What are you reading?" she asked after that, no longer content in jut drinking in his adorableness,

"I am reading one of my favourite books in the world. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them by Newt Scamander." He stated almost proudly, as he looked up at her and smiled,

"Is it… a story book?" Miia asked, wondering why he was so excited about the thick, heavy looking book,

"No, it's more of an index of the non-human creatures of the world. Including liminals and magical creatures. I first brought a copy when I was eleven but the author has updated it massively over the last few years with the help of a new research team."

"That sounds interesting." She responded honestly, also interested in her companions seeming interest in monsters and liminals, "Why do you like it so much?"

"Well, when I grew up, I had a bit of a… sheltered upbringing." Harry chose his words carefully again (even though the word 'sheltered' was completely inappropriate when referring to the Dursley's) and Miia felt like there was something to be gleaned from his blatant discomfort and eagerness to move on but could not quite put her finger on it, "Anyway, I wanted to know everything about the world I live in. Including the types of people who live in it. That's why I left home and that's why I love this book. I can vouch for a lot of its accuracy on certain kinds of liminals and creatures I've lived with and seen. And I really love learning more about them."

Harry stated all this with zeal and passion, drawing Miia in with his bright, twinkling eyes,

"I want to know what it's like for other people to live in this world and I want to learn from them too." Harry stopped and smiled a bit goofily, "Sorry, may have gotten a little carried away there."

"No no no no! You are passionate about it, and having a deep passion for something is a very beautiful thing to see." Miia said quickly, then blushed at the word choice. Hary' cheeks seemed to develop a pink glow too and he smiled almost gratefully.

"Would you like to read it with me? You can help me fact check the lamia section." He added that second part with a teasing grin and Miia slid across to his side with a matching one. Feeling bold, she leaned into his side to read the beautifully illustrated book in its place in his lap. Taking in the scent of his aftershave and musk and sighing appreciatively at the warmth she felt from his body. Both of them thought that even though their time together was short, and reading a book was not the most incredibly exciting endeavour. The memory of it would stay with them for a long time as one they enjoyed greatly.

.

* * *

The lodge was large. Larger than it had appeared in the pictures and situated, rather picturesquely, on the sandy shores of a large lake. Harry questioned whether the three-story building before them could even be called a lodge anymore, but he was not here to question the building's status.

He was here to drop off Miia.

He had assisted her by taking her suitcase out onto the large gravel driveway with a smattering of cars parked here and there, before offering his own rough hand to her soft and slender one. Noticing for the first time the short, harp talons painted the same red as her tail,

"Is red your favourite colour?" He blurted out as she was safely on the ground, Miia looked pensive for a second and then shook her head,

"My favourite colour is green. It reminds me of home." She said softly, her amber eyes searching his once again, looking for something she couldn't quite put into words. Harry wanted to say… something, anything. But he couldn't say anything of substance,

The, when Smith came over to usher them towards the front doors, the content of their chat was meaningless,

"The place is lovely." Harry said uncommitted,

"Yeah… I wonder if it'll get much warmer. I'd love to swim in the lake." She said in a happy tone that was just as uncommitted as him. Then they just fell silent once again. Harry being able to hear his heart in his ears as they approached the large wooden front doors, flying open when they were only halfway there.

Kazuto Yuuki was a tall, reed thin man. He evidently favoured designer clothes, as Harry's eyes recognised the high-end brand of his dark jeans and pale dress shirt. But they hung off of his stick thin frame, giving him the appearance of a well-dressed scarecrow. He towered above the three of them by a few inches, even as he descended from the steps to the front door and stood on equal ground to them. His hear was coal black and fell lazily over his forehead and dark brown eyes, his skin was pale (as if he were some kind of shut in) and his teeth were uneven.

The woman beside him was a veela. Plain and simple. The bewitching beauty of her silvery blonde hair, her sapphire blue eyes, long lashes, heart shaped face and unblemished (almost glowing) skin made that fact clear. The few men by their cars or return from the lake side's eyes immediately turned to her, their lust clear to anyone who paid any attention to them. She was dressed in what appeared to be a maid's outfit, a dark blue one piece, collared dress with white frills and sleeves, long white gloves reaching to her elbows and a small white and blue cap atop her head. And although he had had very limited interactions witht the Veela race (his only interactions being the women of the Delacour family, the cheerleaders for the Bulgarian Quidditch team and a few he had met her and there) she seemed uncharacteristically timid. Her head bowed and her eyes meeting no ones.

"Good afternoon!" Kazuto called on his approach, arms flung aside like a showman and a huge megawatt smile splitting his face. Harry felt a cold, uncomfortable feeling fall over him as the man approached, those brown eyes finding Miia with a slight leering quality. Weeping over her form slowly an appreciatively, followed by a subtle lick of the lips, Miia also noticing this and disliking it just as much as Harry.

"You must be Miia." He declared as he arrived, sweeping his hand down smoothly to grasp Miia's. Bringing it up to his to brush his lips against, "Welcome."

She shuddered but managed a shaky smile,

"It's a pleasure to meet you, t-thank you for having me." She stuttered out the last sentence as she tried to pull back her hand and met some unwelcome resistance. He brought their hands down to be level with his hip but refused to let go,

"You are Yuuki-san, correct?" Smith spoke up, drawing his attention, his eyes swept over her form appreciatively also,

"Why yes, pleasure to meet you Miss…"

"Smith." She said firmly, "I am the coordinator responsible for Miia-chan's wellbeing."

Harry noted a professionalism in her tone that he had never heard. He chalked it up to her just taking her job seriously this time, but wished he could see her eyes and glean what she was thinking (as they lay hidden, obscured by her shades)

"I see, pleasure to meet you Smith-san." He bowed his head politely but it quickly flew round to Miia when she all but wrenched her hand free and slid back slightly to stand beside Harry again. Gravitating to him for comfort subconsciously as the very presence of this man made her skin crawl a bit, "Oh. And who are you, young man?"

Harry scoffed at that and Yuuki's eyes narrowed. He flicked his gaze over at Miia and was clearly displeased by her action for a moment. But then schooled himself and returned to his bright smile,

"My name is Harry Potter, I was taking care of Miia for the day when she arrived. I just came to see her off." Harry introduced himself, and he felt rather than saw that Yuuki had sized him up and dismissed him,

"Oh I see, that's rather nice of you." He responded with a tighter smile, the covert coldness of his initial address transforming to open condescension, making it a testament to Harry's great restraint that he had not broken the rude man nose.

"May we come in, we have a lot to go through and it wouldn't be prudent to do it in the driveway." Smith came in and with a broad smile, Yuuki led them indoors, Harry noting that the veela followed them as they passed her and entered the building. Moving to Yuuki's side without a word.

"May I ask where your other homestay is?" Harry asked as they entered a lobby, Yuuki turning to look over his shoulder at him, a smirk curling his lips,

"She's around here somewhere." He dismissed the question with a flick of the hand, "You see Tara has taken to helping out a bit around the place."  
"Oh really, what is it she does?" Harry asked, his question sceptical rather than curious,

"She helps deal with customers, particularly any complaints or requests." Was his almost smug response.

Harry felt uneasy, it wasn't that he was lying. More that there was more veiled behind his truth than he was letting on, a snarky edge to his smile that made Harry all the more uneasy as they took their seats in the lobby. A chandelier and the bright sunlight pouring in through the large windows above the door illuminating the immaculate, white tiled room with its rich oak check in desk and tables and cerulean sofas and chairs. Two large staircases on either room met at a landing above their heads and a smattering of customers in different dress (formal and informal) walked up and down them. Oblivious to the owner and the guests he was entertaining.

"Some tea please, Bernadette." Yuuki asked and the veela bowed her head and moved off to, by Harry's assumptions, to the kitchen. The three of them were surprised to find that she was Bernadette, the man's wife. But did not voice it a Yuuki ushered them into a corner of the room and into seats. Yuuki sat first and patted a seat beside him for Miia, but she instead chose to sit opposite and pulled Harry down into a seat beside her. His expression turned sour immediately and remained that way until Smith addressed him again, placing a familiar folder of forms on the small table in front of them and beginning the long-winded explanation of the Interspecies Exchange program,

"I do know all of this, Smith-san." he said after a few minutes, evidently bored and annoyed at the conversation, "I DO have a liminal in my care already."

"Be that as it may, Yuuki-san, as a coordinator I must ensure that the homestay hosts and their guests are implicitly aware of what is expected of them both. Which means reading through the terms and conditions to ensure you understand them." Smith said, her tone now cold and clipped, reminding Harry absently of a certain professor from his Hogwarts days when she was faced with an irritating individual, "But, if you'd rather be doing something else with your afternoon, that's fine by me. Just say the word and I'll walk right out of that door and be taking Harry and Miia-chan with me."

Yuuki's mouth slammed shut, a look of loathing and irritation present on his face, but he was just as surprised as Miia and Harry when it was matched by the coordinator he had levied it against. Leading the tall man to feel very uncomfortable under her scrutiny. He dove back into her explanation and allowed for no further interruptions.

"I don't like the way he looks at you." Harry growled quietly, surprising himself that he hasd said that aloud and surprising Miia also. Miia's hand found Harry's and caught it in a grip like iron,

"You'll visit me, right?" She asked once he had turned to face her. Harry's heart nearly stopped as he saw her bright eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Of course! I'll even stay for a couple of days at a time if you like and we can go sightseeing. I still haven't seen much of this country." Harry said quickly, smiling and eyes and nose burning as he held back his own stupid tears, "We can go on an adventure."

Miia stunned him by hugging him gently to her. Tail coiling around his legs and arms around his back, resting her head on his shoulders and squeezing him. Harry returned the gesture slowly and breathed in the sweet scent of her tropical shampoo and wondered if he would smell it again any time soon.

"Yuuki-san, are you paying attention?" brought them out of their moment, and they caught Yuuki's irritated glance turn from them and school itself into polite interest as he returned his attention to Smith. Then, Bernadette returned with a tray of biscuits and a tea set, placing them on the table and taking her place at Yuuki's side (in the spot he had reserved for Miia). Harry noted the non-reaction from her husband and gently offered a thank you, which she nodded mutely in recognition. He asked Miia if she wanted a drink and she declined, thus it remained steaming and forgotten on the table top.

"Excuse me, could you point me to the bathroom, please?" Harry asked roughly a half hour later, when the fullness of his bladder had become too much to ignore. Yuuki flicked his eyes in his direction and sighed,

"Bernadette, lead him to the bathroom." He said, turning his attention back to Smith boredly as his wife soundlessly got to her feet. Harry followed suit but nearly fell forward a she did so, looking down, he found that Miia's tail was still coiled around his legs, coiling tighter as she realised he was walking off, almost scared eyes looking up into his,

"I'll be back in a flash, don't you worry." He said kindly, leading to her reluctantly releasing him and allowing him to walk off in tow of Bernadette.

After a few sharp corners and stretches of corridor, Harry had relieved himself and stepped out of the bathroom to be led back to the lobby,

"Mister. May I ask you a question?" came a bell-like voice, Harry turned and was surprised that its origin was none other than the maid garbed veela, Bernadette, he was looking imploringly at him with her deep blue eyes, "Do you care for Miia-san?"

"Sorry?" he asked, his surprise at her sudden speech causing him to not hear the question,

"Do you care for Miia-san?"

Harry did not have to think about his answer for long,

"Yes. I do."

She nodded and seemed to be conflicted about something. An evident internal struggle was present on her face and she seemed to be gathering her courage as she opened her mouth,

"Then, Mister. I must tell you this." She said with a shaking voice, tepping closer with a look of pure desperation on her face, "If you truly care for Miia-san. You will NOT leave her here."

* * *

.

 **Have a Little Feith, I'll add a disclaimer to everything I perceive to be a bit dark from here on out. But I'm gonna leave that one as it is for a bit of shock value, sorry if you found it uncomfortable. Additionally, this is where the story is going, so (not to be rude) if you didn't like that you may not like some of the content from here on out.**

 **I'll upload again tomorrow, enjoy the cliffhanger till then. Review any comments or complaints and thank you for reading this story. Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for 3,000 views, 44 Favourites and 69 Followers. Slightly dark content in this chapter, please read at your own discretion.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A Wizards Life with Monster Girls:**

 **Chapter 7**

"If you truly care for Miia-san. You will NOT leave her here." Bernadette's shaking voice implored, face morphed into a mask of desperation. The cold feeling that had permeated him since meeting Miia's host increased in intensity,

"W-what do you mean?" Harry asked in quiet confusion, a cold, almost fear present throughout his body,

"I…" Bernadette began, but her head bowed and she avoided his eyes. Her whole form shook and she looked to be on the verge of tears for a moment, before taking a deep shuddering breath before continuing, "This place… is no place for someone so sweet."

Harry was confused even further,

"Can you please, tell me why?" Harry asked, but saw a look of fear flash across her face. Her eyes flicked back and forth and she kept looking down the corridor to where they had just come from, "What is wrong?"

"My husband… is not a good man." She stuttered out, still struggling to meet his concerned gaze, "And if Miss Miia stays here… she will not enjoy her stay at all."

Harry was growing even more concerned. Not just for Miia, but for Bernadette in front of him, the prospect of leaving Miia here in some kind of unknown danger was becoming all the more distant.

"Please, Bernadette-san. Tell me what is going on?" Harry tried, "I need to go back to Smith-san with a reason why we can't leave Miia here. Just… give me something. Please?"

Bernadette's desperation was now matched with Harry's own,

"Mister, this is hard to admit so you must understand why it is hard for me to put this into words. But you must trust me when I tell you that Miia-san cannot be left here." Bernadette said as resolutely as she could before scurrying off back the way they had come. Ignoring any further attempts at conversation. Returning him wordlessly to the lobby.

.

When they returned, Smith was gone and Kazuto had taken his seat. Harry's eyes narrowed and a fiery rage burnt in his stomach as he saw Kazuto with his arm around Miia's waist and leaned in with a leering smile. Miia was stiff and uncomfortable, her eyes flicked around desperately looking for someone to help (the other customers ignoring the display), her amber eyes found Harry's own and she looked on the verge of tears as she pleaded silently for help.

"Hey Miia! C'mere, your hairclips are crooked." Harry said quickly, referring to the two D-shaped hair clips on either side of her scarlet head of hair. A pulse of heartache hitting him as she quickly wrested herself from Kazuto's embrace and almost flung herself at him, forgoing the excuse he had given and throwing herself into his arms. Her tail curling behind his feet and her arms wrapped behind his neck, "Silly girl, I can't see them now."

She laughed shortly, and Harry quickly noticed something warm and wet dripping down his neck,

"Did he hurt you?" Harry asked quietly into her pointed ear, squeezing her tightly to him, she pulled herself closer to him and shook her head. Feeling the movement against his neck,

"I don't like him." She said quietly, "He started looking at me strangely as soon as you left and sat down next to me when Smith-san left. I'm not looking forward to this."

Harry's teeth clenched painfully and he allowed himself a vicious glare at the suspicious and jealous looking Kazuto from his place on the sofa. Bernadette had taken a place behind the sofa, beside him and gave him a pleading and desperate look.

"I'm gonna have a word with Smith." Harry whispered to her, as his eyes spotted the black clad woman re-entering the lobby from outside. "Bear with it for a second now, ok?"

Miia went lightly stiff but gave a reluctant nod and released him, leaning back to see her worried face morph into a brave one, Harry gave her an encouraging smile. He quickly brought his hands up and actually straightened her hair clips and cupped her cool cheeks in his hands, feeling her soft skin and cool scales as he caressed them with his thumbs and told her,

"It'll be ok. I'll sort this out for you." Harry said softly and Miia was able to give him a small smile before Harry let her go and walked past her towards Smith.

"We need to talk. Now." Harry said sternly, turning her around by the shoulder and leading her back outside, speaking again when they were just beyond the door, with the three they had left behind still in sight, "Miia can't stay here."

Smith sighed, pulling the few sheets of paper to her chest and pushing her shades up her nose,

"Yuuki-san may not be the most… chivalrous of individuals. But he has been reported as a good host and holds no criminal record or any complaints made against him." Smith said, half-heartedly trying to placate him. She was moderately surprised as Harry's angry expression suddenly darkened and became quite drawn,

"Trust me. The family I grew up with had absolutely no criminal records between them and the people of the town had no bad words that they could send their way. But they were NOT model citizens." Harry said coldly, his eyes flickering over to the trio. With Miia ignoring Kazuto, as he impatiently tapped the space on the sofa beside him, "We have to bring Miia back with us."

.

Smith summoned the three over to the door with a wave of the hand, watching Harry carefully as his arms crossed and his gaze fell on Kazuto with the utmost loathing,

"C-can I help you?" Kazuto asked nervously, quite aware of Harry's angry gaze and flickering his eyes to Bernadette suspiciously every now and then,

"May we have a word with Tara, please?" Smith asked casually,

"Erm, may I ask why?" Kazuto asked, his eyes falling on Bernadette's once again in an accusing manner before he schooled himself, "I mean, she is working right now."

"It's just so Miia can ask a few questions about how life is at the lodge." Smith said placatingly, though she was just as suspicious of him as he evidently was of Bernadette, "Just give her a call and we can put osme of Miia's concerns to rest."

"Oh? And what concerns would they be?" Kazuto asked genially, plastering a winning smile onto his face again as he turned to Miia,

"Call Tara over here, now." Harry snarled, causing the taller man to flinch and look over at Harry with a flash of terror in his eyes as he fumbled in his pocket for his phone. Miia flinched also, as she had been moving over to him and was surprised by his sudden anger. It rolled off of him in invisible miasmic waves that stunned Miia beyond speech,

 _'I didn't know people could BE this angry.'_

 _._

After five minutes consisting of a frantic phone call and Kazuto scurrying across the lobby like a headless chicken, he called the group over to some kind of check-in book and explained somewhat sheepishly,

"Y-you see…" Eyes drifting nervously to the unimpressed man still staring him down murderously, "T-Tara has an Independent Activity Pass and actually signed out to go into town a few hours ago. She doesn't have a cell phone so I have no idea where she has gone or when she'll be back."

He all but withered as Harry's glare intensified and he opened his mouth to launch into a vicious tirade about how blatant his lie was. But Miia's gentle touch onto his shoulder caused his anger to dissipate tremendously. He breathed in a steady breath and gave Miia an apologetic smile and laid his hand over hers for a moment before returning his attention to Kazuto. Smith looked unimpressed and excused herself to make a phone call.

"Look, Potter-san. I feel like I may have made a poor first impression or I must have offended you in some way. For that I am sorry. But I assure you, will take very good care of Miia-chan to the best of my ability." Kazuto said in a sincere sounding tone, as he stepped forth with his arms out to the side, body language open and seeming apologetic,

"If you don't take yourself out of my personal bubble, I'll be taking my foot and planting it up your ass." Harry said coldly, Kazuto backed up.

.

.

On Smith's return five minutes later, her expression was grave,

"Miia-chan. I've had a word with my superior and they have come up with a proposition. You stay 24 hours with Yuuki-san and, once that period has elapsed, you can request a new homestay or to return home." Smith stated in an evidently irritated tone of voice. Miia looked heartbroken and Harry was incensed,

"What the hell? Why would the program force Miia to be in a place she doesn't want to be?" Harry almost shouted,

"Yuuki-san holds no negative records and that's all the higher up can really go off of. They can't just cancel a homestay because Miia's a bit nervous and you, a complete stranger, don't like him." Smith nodded her head towards the man they were rudely talking about, the man who looked as if he had just struck gold as he stood grinning ear to ear, "They've just chalked it up to nervousness at being in a new place and just told me the standard procedure. This is literally out of my hands and the bet I can do in the circumstances."

Harry balled his fists and took deep breaths, his gaze catching Kazuto's still grinning face not helping quell his rage,

"Listen here Yuuki." Harry said coldly, Kazuto turning his attention to Harry with a smirk of triumph that royally pissed the man off, "I'll be back tomorrow. And if even a single hair is out of place, they will never find you."

Kazuto responded with a chuckle,

"I'll welcome you back tomorrow with open arms, Potter-san. But I warn you that 24 hours is longer than you think. It is quite possible that your trip will be wasted and Miia won't want to leave." He said almost gleefully, "Because I have LOTS of fun stuff in store so that we can all enjoy Miia's stay to the fullest."

Oh how Harry wanted the man dead.

* * *

.

"I'm scared Harry…" Miia said quietly, as she held onto him. They stood out on the driveway as they had been blocking the way. Smith was having a very stern, abridged talk with the still smirking Kazuto about the does and don'ts of the program.

"It's just a day. I'll come and get you myself tomorrow, ok?" Harry said as he pulled back reluctantly from her hug, "But you're stronger and faster than him. If he does anything untoward, kick his ass. Forget about the Exchange Programs rules. You have your entire life to see the humans way of life. Don't let that fool get away with anything."

Miia nodded. She looked over at the man in question and flexed her talons reflexively. If push came to shove, she'd shred him. She took a moment to remember and revel in the strength she knew she possessed and began counting down the seconds until Harry came to her rescue. Already imagining returning to the city and his home with him. She almost felt like a princess, lying in wait for her prince.

Harry was stunned when Miia's cheeks pinkened, her eyes softened and she have him a soft, low kiss on the cheek,

"See you tomorrow, Harry-kun." She said sweetly and the blushing man could only nod and smile softly himself. The two extracting themselves from one another and partng, Harry moving over to Smith and Miia to Kazuto.

With one final reminder of the 24 hour deadline, Kazuto began to lead a reluctant Miia back inside and Harry reluctantly turned and walked down the driveway towards Smith's car. Trying to keep his head held high as he regretted ever step he took across the gravel and away from Miia, but sure that Miia would be fine and able to take care of herself,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Please, sir. If you truly care for Miss Miia. You will NOT leave her here.'_

Harry stopped dead and flew around. Miia wasn't facing him anymore, she was heading back inside, Kazuto's hand on her waist again and he was talking to her. As she looked over at him, Harry got a view of her face. Uncomfortable, forlorn and resigned. A fire burnt in his stomach at the picture, this wasn't right.

But then his gaze was pulled beyond them. Locking eyes with the silver haired, full Veela Bernadette as she stood in the doorway. Imploring eyes bearing into him, desperately ordering him not to leave without saying a single word.

But why? Evidently, something was going on. Something she, for some reason, could not reveal. The cold feeling that had settle over him like a blanket the minute he'd seen Kazuto's face grew in intensity. It went far beyond simple jealousy and his brains desire to find some reason to stop Miia from leaving him. There was something painfully wrong here. But what? He had seen nothing out of place, felt now ill will. And he could not march over there and snatch up Miia simply because Kazuto made his skin crawl. He needed a reason THEN he needed a plan.

"Coming, Dearest-kun? It's a long drive and the sooner we get back the sooner I get to bed." Came Smith from beside him, but her voice was growing distant. His mind was elsewhere, a plan forming that was (probably) really the stupidest thing he would ever attempt. A feat he was becoming accustomed to.

A flick of his wrist and his wand fell into his waiting grip, released from a hidden holster on his wrist and humming its willingness to cooperate. A voice in his head reminded him of the two flaws to his plan: one, he was not very good at what he was attempting to do and two, the very thing he was about to attempt was the height of illegal. Not just as a breach of the Statute of Secrecy, flagrantly performing magic in front of so many Muggles, but also as an unethical, Azkaban worthy breach of privacy.

But that voice was drowned out by his fury at Kazuto's drifting hand and his fear that if Miia crossed that threshold with him she may be subjected to something she shouldn't.

So ignoring the impatience and growing concern of the woman to his side, he narrowed his eyes in concentration and muttered aloud the incantation he needed as he stared down Kazuto's wife.

"Legilimens." And a rush of images and noise assaulted him as the real world faded away and the fractured, tortured mind of Bernadette Yuuki neé Astre became all he could see.

.

* * *

 _"What do you want?" a younger Bernadette asked, very aware of the locked door and her own swimming vision,  
"Nothing too difficult. Just a different kind of payment for the room." Kazuto crowed, the back of his hand caressing her cheek slowly and his uneven teeth bared in a sneer._

* * *

 _Bernadette lay in a large, dark room, knees hugged to her chest as she sobbed on the floor. Light rushed into the room as a door flew open at the top of a tall wooden staircase,_

 _"Please. Not again." She begged and Kazuto descended the stairs,_  
 _"Evening, dear." He snorted._

* * *

 _"You may kiss the bride." A suited vicar decreed and Kazuto grabbed her by the chin and turned her head so he could capture her lips._  
 _"To the rest of our lives." He whispered smugly as hot tears streamed down her face._

* * *

 _"The name's Tara." A large, voluptuous minotaur with sharp black horns and a flittering cow tail peeking out of the back of her stylishly ripped jeans greeted her._  
 _Bernadette flicked her eyes over to her reluctant husband, he stood leering over at Tara who evidently didn't appreciate it._

* * *

 _Bernadette cleared the private dining table of the dishes as Tara lay face down on it. Unconscious but breathing. Kazuto leering over her in triumph,_  
 _"Dear, do tidy up after us please. Oh. And make sure we aren't disturbed."_

 _She left the room, knowing he'd be taking her down to the basement shortly._

* * *

 _She and Tara looked up at Kazuto from their usual position on their knees as he addressed them,_

" _This lovely specimen is called Miia. And she'll be joining us in the coming months. I look forward to your cooperation in her training." He said through dark chuckles. Bernadette knelt with a look of horror on her face, quickly shifting to one of determination. Though she had not had it in her to rescue Tara, she would be brave enough to save this Miia girl instead._

* * *

 _._

Harry rocked on his feet as he returned to the real world. A few second having passed in the real world as he had been inside Bernadette's mind.

"Hey, Dearest-kun. I know she's pretty, but it's still rude to stare." Smith said humourlessly.

Harry ignored her. He just flew off down the driveway towards the two. Bearing down on Miia and Kazuto with inhuman speed. Kazuto had time to turn and look in surprise before the hand he was slowly snaking down to cup Miia's backside was caught in a vice grip and he was yanked away from the lamia entirely. The sudden movement sent Miia falling onto her rear end, but Harry ignored her as his fury had him entirely focussed on the hand he was holding.

A quick reposition saw Harry now grasping his wrist. A swiftly executed stamp to the back of he leg had Kazuto fall onto his knees where Harry used the change in height to pull Kazuto's arm painfully behind his back. Then, with an inhuman snarl and his face a mask of pure fury, Harry viciously yanked Kazuto's arm upwards with a strength that exceeded his form. Dislocated his shoulder instantly and then tearing tendons and muscles before Harry let go. The man falling to the ground with a scream that could wake the dead, grasping at his ruined shoulder and flailing in pain.

"Silencio." Harry spat, his wand having been put away but his single minded rage allowing him the control to perform the spell without it. "Petrificus totalus."

The first year jinx saw Kazuto's body parts snap to against his torso and force him to lie on his back. Tears of agony welled in his eyes but Harry paid the scum no heed. For the second time in those coming minutes, as Smith tore after him, Harry cast the spell,

"Legilimens."

"Bernadette!" he roared after a split second, having found what he was looking for almost immediately, "The combination to the safe in his office is 661320. Open it and bring out the contents."

Bernadette didn't move. Frozen in near horror at the display and the very idea of openly defying her husband.

"Bernadette. I am giving you this chance to end this, right here and now. But you have to help me." Harry called up, his face and tone softened as he saw her terror, "Please."

Tears welled up in her eyes and after a full minute of indecision, she ran into the lodge. That minute was all the time Smith needed to catch up to him,

"Harry Potter, what on earth-" Smith shouted, a handgun he didn't know she was carrying in hand as she stood enraged and unbelieving,

"Miia is not staying here." Harry growled resolutely, he bent down quickly and (with a bit of shuffling around) snagged a piece of string that hung from Kazuto's neck and yanked it, and the key attached, free. "The reason Tara wasn't coming up is because she's chained up in the cellar."

Smith's eyes widened at the accusation before flicking her gaze to the key dangling from string in his hand,

"The cellar is accessible via Kazuto's study. At the top of the staircase and immediately on the left. She needs releasing. Bernadette is in there right now, she'll help you." Harry said, his voice losing some of its edge as he thrust the key toward Smith. The coordinator confused on what she should do, leave the violent man outside with his victim, or go and see if Harry was telling the truth indoors (and thus rescue an abused liminal being held against her will). Against her better judgement, Smith snatched the key up and bolted inside, leaving Harry, Kazuto and Miia outside with a group of customers and visitors muttering in a loose circle a few meters away.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, looking over his shoulder at Miia on the ground. She gave a mute nod and looked up at the man with a trace of fear. Harry did not like that, but felt there were more pressing matters.

Harry withdrew hiss wand once again and threw it into his left hand. He tapped the tip (which was now glowing a soft silver) on the back of his right hand and watched as the glow transferred onto his skin. He cleared his throat and addressed his hand in the same way one addresses a walkie talkie,

"Auror department. This is citizen Harry James Potter and I have a situation."

* * *

 **Jesus Christ this was a hard one! I didn't know where to end it and the topic of the day wasn't quite the most comfortable to write about. Still, we're done for today and I'll probably upload again on Thursday. Thank you for reading and have a good day/night xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprise fools! Like hell I'm waiting till Thursday! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

 **A Wizards Life with Monster Girls:**

 **Chapter 8**

In a castle hidden by magic and mystery in the heart of Scotland, sheltered from the rain by its ancient stone, a man stared down in bemusement at a broad street newspaper on his desk. The paper a wonder to behold. The title in a bold eloquent font that moved from side to side to match the movement of the readers eye, the articles on the front page printed in black ink on thick sheets of parchment rather than paper and the pictures (instead of being black and white stills) moved. Having not just captured the image of the targets, but their movements also, meaning the dark haired young man being escorted away from the large house by a trio of hooded Aurors actually looked toward the camera as he was marched away, looking away and seeming particularly annoyed.

Albus Dumbledore, the white-haired man in royal purple robes with a beard so long he tucked it into his belt, sat bemused as he read the front page article of the Daily Prophet (still claiming its position as a trusted media outlet despite its more controversial allegiances and biases over the past few years) written by a former student of his about another former student of his, whom (after all these years), Dumbledore could still say was one of his favourites.

 _ **Harry Potter**_

 _ **Hero of Justice: Lead Away in Chains!**_

 _ **by,**_

 _ **Parvati Patil**_

 _ **We all know the heroic tale of one Harry James Potter. Eldest born of James and Lily, the only known man in the world to have survived the Killing Curse, defeater of not one but two Dark Lords. A hero, a protector, a champion of all that is good and just in the world.**_

 _ **Like you, my dear readers, after Mister Potter's sudden disappearance after the wars conclusion, I have been asking,**_

 _ **"Where are you now, Harry Potter? And what are you doing with yourself?"**_

 _ **Well wonder no longer, my dearest readers, for this reporter can confirm that the great Harry James Potter has been… beating up Muggles?!**_

 _ **Now, before you at home scream in horror at Mister Potter's fall from grace, there is a far to this story than what appears on the surface. Mister Potter had moved to Japan, where he has been living as a Muggle for the past few years. He recently signed on to the country's Interspecies Exchange program, which allows liminals to travel to other countries and be accommodated by willing Muggles. After a seeming mix up regarding the wrong liminal, our young saviour made it his mission to ensure she arrived safely to her correct location.**_

 _ **But… when he arrived he was met with a dark figure who was keeping two poor liminal women captive (and intended on making this other young liminal his third), but Harry Potter saw through this vicious plot and brutally took down the disgusting creature and proceeded to rescue the others.**_

 _ **But, in usual Potter fashion, his heroic deed did not come without controversy…**_

 _ **In order to glean the information needed to condemn the man, he invaded said man's mind (who, has been revealed as muggle Kazuto Yuuki, age 27) and take the disgusting details directly from his mind. This was after physically dislocating the man's arm and then using the common Body Bind Jinx to hold him in place until law enforcement arrived, out in the open in front of half a dozen other muggles.**_

 _ **So, Mister Potter's heroic deed, came at the price of exposure of our people to a group of Muggles.**_

 _ **But, what this intrepid reporter can reveal to you is that (thankfully), the Japanese Obliviation squad was quick to the scene. And also, that Mister Yuuki, our hero's adversary, was not quite the clueless Muggle he portrayed himself as.**_

 _ **The young lamia Mister Potter went so far to save (who has been named as Miia Apophis, age 20) was found unconscious nearby. Reports showing that she had succumbed to the effects of the notorious sleeping potion the Draught of Living Death. Traces of which were found in a tea cup she had drunk from earlier that day.**_

 _ **A further Auror survey of the building, this reporter can reveal, found a bulk stock of said potion but also the equally notorious Potion of Withering Strength. A potion, to those of you with no knowledge of its usage and applications, that is currently used to sap the strength, vitality and magic from inmates upon their entry to Azkaban prison.**_  
 _ **On top of these incredibly dangerous potions (which a muggle has NO business possessing) came items such as steel chains augmented by unicorn hair and Romanian obedience collars (the items used to tame dragons!) and a young minotaur who had been subjected to crimes so inhumane, this reporter cannot put quill to parchment to document them. We, here at the Daily Prophet, all wish her a safe recovery.**_

 _ **Though his delivery may have left something to be desired, it is clear that Harry Potter has saved three young women from fates worse than death. Yet he also seems to have uncovered a far more startling breach in the Statute of Secrecy.**_

 _ **As charges of Non-consensual Legimency and multiple breaches of the Statute of Secrecy hang over our hero, we here at the Daily Prophet are holding out breaths wondering just how this situation will develop...**_

 _ **\- For a breakdown of the laws surrounding the Statute of Secrecy. Turn to page 3.**_  
 _ **\- For a more in depth analysis of liminals and their placement in Muggle society. Turn to page 7.**_  
 _ **\- For a more in depth view of the life and achievements of Harry Potter. Turn to page 9.**_

.

Dumbledore chuckled as he read the article, remembering his deceptively reserved and quiet student's proneness to moments of impulsive heroism (that he would later refuse to associate himself with). He wondered for a moment if he should put a word in to the ICW on Harry's behalf and use his reputation to reduce his former students sentence, but decided against it. Placating himself with the knowledge that Harry was savvy enough to get his way out of any mess he found himself in. Deciding instead to simply make some time during his own summer break to take a trip to Japan to see him in person,

"Ha! In my old age, it is not often I have much to look forward to." He crowed to the near empty room. His musing being answered by the ethereal, musical trill of his familiar Fawkes from his perch within the oval room. The response made him laugh as the sound of rain hammering his window echoed on.

.

* * *

.

Molly Weasley, a portly woman whose face only now began to show the tell-tale signs of age. The odd wrinkles around the eyes, the wisps of grey in her fiery red hair and an evident pain in the hip as she walked. But she was still not a witch to be underestimated, a mother of seven and the witch who finally duelled, defeated and killed the infamous and deadly Bellatrix Lestrange during the Second Great Blood War.

Although an air of tiredness and sorrow still hung over her like a shroud, the pain of her lost child still present, she smiled fondly down at the latest copy of the Daily Prophet. Staring down at the article pertaining to another young man whom she considered a son.

It pained her that her family was no longer on good terms with Harry (and she had yet to live down the shame her youngest children's actions had brought down upon them all) but she felt blessed regardless that he seemed alive and well. His little act of heroism, thoughtlessly acting without considering the consequences, warmed her heart. It warmed her knowing that despite the darkness and death that had battered the young man throughout his short, eventful life his noble heart had not faltered in the slightest. It was a truly incredible thing to behold and Molly truly felt blessed to have known the brave young man.

She turned back to the stew on top of the hob, a movement of the wand stirring the bubbling liquid as she smiled softly. Looking forward to telling her husband, when he returned, of their surrogate son's latest actions.

.

* * *

.

The latest copy of the Daily Prophet lay abandoned, but not forgotten, on the kitchen table within the Potter household. The houses three inhabitants piling through the emerald flames of the fireplace with shouts of,

"Diagon Alley!"

Determined once again to march into Gringotts and demand answers on Harry's whereabouts, determined once and for all to bring their wayward son home. Once and for all…

.

* * *

.

Miia's tail flicked nervously as she sat in the waiting room of the Interspecies Exchange Program HQ in Tokyo. Men and women in similar black outfits of blazers, white shirts and black sunglasses hustled and bustled back and forth around her. A hundred and one voices speaking all at once, barking orders, shouting requests, jabbering away on phones or arguing with whoever had the unfortunate displeasure of being forced to listen to them.

Smith-san in the other room was part of that final category. Stunningly, holding her superiors to task with a fury that matched (possibly even surpassed) Harry's own from the week before.

Harry.

The last she had seen from him had been his face of rage as he stood over the suddenly paralyzed Kazuto Yuuki morph to one of fear as she blacked out and fell into a deep sleep. She had awoken in Izanagi, the magical hospital hidden deep underground that catered to any magical being that found itself injured in Japan. The room reeking of antiseptic and pure white, burning her eyes when she opened her eye to the real world roughly 30 minutes after falling into her slumber. She was told by the bespectacled doctor with his bleached blonde hair and thick iron earrings that she had been doused with a magical potion called the Draught of Living Death.

That made Miia shudder even now. Knowing just how close she had been to some real trouble, knowing that if Harry had not attacked Kazuto when he did, it is likely Kazuto would have had his way with her when Smith and Harry left.

One of a wizard and witches most deadly weapons were potions and they were one of the many things her mother made her look out for when she left home. Well… mostly wizards and witches in general. Which made it all the more terrifying and ironic that the first person she made a meaningful connection with (Harry) happened to be the very thing her mother and family told her to be wary of,

" _They're a tricky bunch wizards and witches."_ Her aunt had stated with a look of admiration and fear, _"Blessed by the gods themselves and pretty arrogant because of it. They may be a pretty lazy species, but rest assured, if they want something. They won't stop until they have it. And when they are going for something, they can become more monstrous than the real monsters…"_

The door to her left flew open and slammed against the wall loudly, Smith-san stormed out of the room leaving three flustered middle aged men, with balding heads and red cheeks in her wake.

"Let's go, Miaa-chan. Before an unfortunate accident befalls this building and the idiots that run it." She snarled and she flicked her shades on, coal black eyes hidden once again.

They stopped in the lobby a few floors below with Smith-san placing her hands on her hips and giving the ceiling a glare as she sighed.

"What's the matter, Smith-san?" Miia asked carefully, as she stopped before the lift to the car park,

"Look, Miia-chan. You have two options. One, you get in that transport, we drive you to the nearest airport and we fly you back home." Miia's face twisted at that. Granted, she knew exactly what the man was going to do to her and it HAD soured her already short foray into the human world, she did not think negatively on the humans as a whole just because of one man's depravity. To put it simply, she did not want to leave because of this.

"And my second option?" Miia asked curiously, confused when Smith looked at her with an ear to ear grin and waggling eyebrows,

"Or, a certain green eyed man has finished some lamia-friendly remodelling to his home and is dying for a certain red head to come back and try them out." She said gleefully, already knowing before Miia's face could morph into an identical smile that this was the true, one and only option,

"C-can I really go and stay with Harry?!" She asked in a disbelieving tone laced with bright hope,

"That's what I was yelling at my bosses for, for the past thirty minutes. So you'd better be picking that option." She said with a playful smirk as Miia's eyes shimmered with tears, that smirk becoming a much softer smile as she was gathered up into the woman's arms and inundated with hugs and "thank you's"

"You're welcome, Miia-chan."

.

* * *

.

For the first time in Harry's long, tiring life. He had benefitted from the magical worlds stupidly corrupt society.

Following his beat down of Kazuto Yuuki nearly a week before and his flagrant breaches of the Statute of Secrecy, any other witch or wizard would have been spending the rest of their days enjoying the charming views of a prison cell.

But not child of prophecy, magical enigma, war hero and goblin prince, Harry James Potter.

It had taken the few allies he had mere hours to find out about his predicament and plans were thrown into motion almost immediately.

Stormguard the Unforgiving, 98th Emperor of the Goblin Empire (and Harry's adoptive father for the past 10 years) descended on Tokyo with the rage of a thousand men. Marching into the Japanese Ministry of Magic, waltzing into their council chambers and declaring any punishment of his child for his act of heroism an act of war.

But that wasn't a real product of corruption, merely common sense. Harry himself had displayed what a small force of well-trained Goblins could do when enraged and given a task. The Wizarding World was far from ready (or able) to deal with another Goblin uprising.

No, for they had already decided to drop the charges. Why? Gold.

Any fool, even Harry, when told,

"We can make these charges disappear, for the right price." And actually being able to deliver the sum that was being asked for would do so in a heartbeat. Harry recognised that he had broken the law, but with the conversation he had had with the Japanese minister (Saki Miyazano) about the ICW's plan to completely repeal the Statute in the next five years, made it all the more enticing to remain out of prison.

A voice in his head, which annoyingly sounded like Granger, berated him for his flagrant disregard of the justice system. But Harry ignored that voice, reminded of all the times the 'justice system' (both Muggle and magical alike) had failed him in the past. Making his own dismissal of it feel less like an affront and more… revenge.

So, Harry had been able to return home after a day of interrogation and a night in a holding cell. Returning to a visit from Smith, whose memories had been slightly altered to forget the magic he had performed.

"You're lucky not to be in prison. But I guess your little act of heroism did save Miia-chan from something horrible. So I commend you, Dearest-kun." Smith had said after an awkward dressing down and many apologies on his part, "You'd make a good addition to M.O.N. if you're ever interested…"

She had left that point there, instead focussing on the more important matter, Miia's imminent arrival as his homestay and the changes that were needed for the house to make her more comfortable. The magic had been feasible for the day she was in his care, but the effects had already faded and he needed more permanent results. Meaning the return of the world's fastest contractors to revamp every room in the house (with specific focus on the central heating system, the bathroom and toilet and the spare bedroom) for the comfort of an 8 foot lamia with a voracious appetite.

So, within five days the work was planned and completed, the sixth was spent by Harry ensuring the place was absolutely spotless, then waiting with bated breath for the doorbell to ring.

*RIIING*

Harry all but bolted to the front door and threw it open. The steel grey transport truck was already moving off and Smith was nowhere to be seen. Instead a familiar red haired, red tailed lamia stood in his doorway. Fiddling with the handle on her red and white polka dotted suitcase and smiling almost loving at him,

"Welcome home Miia." Harry said warmly, beaming as she smiled,

"Thank you for having me, Harry-kun."

.

* * *

 **And it's official, Miia is Harry's first homestay. And for those readers who are faint hearted, have no fear. I won't be putting EVERY one of the girls through this kind of danger just to get to live with Harry ;P**

 **Thank you for the positivity thus far, I'm glad so many of you are enjoying the story.**

 **Shout out once again to Go0gleplex for making me laugh!**

 **I'm glad you like things so far Mangahero18 XD**

 **LordXeenTheGreat, thanks for commenting on every chapter thus far.**

 **Thank you for the kind words Leman42x, I love that you like it.**

 **Sakura Lisel, I hope this chapter explains why a puny human was able to get away with so much.**

 **acherongoddes, I'm glad you like the story too.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading and I'll see you next time (which will probably be on Thursday, for real this time though :D )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Funny little piece of trivia for you (if you care about this kind of stuff), a lot of stuff that I was going to include in this chapter was actually omitted and has instead been given to Centorea. So, look forward to that, I guess... XD**

 **Also thank you guys for 5,000 views, 100 Followers and 65 Favourites! I'm glad you all are enjoying the story and hope you continue to.**

.

* * *

.

 **A Wizards Life with Monster Girls:**

 **Chapter 9**

.

After nearly two weeks in the house, Miia had truly made herself at home.

Timidness and nervousness had all but vanished, replaced by curiousness for her housemate and a sharp tongued yet ditsy paradox of a girl who hung on his every word and seemed to truly love spending time with him (about as much as he did with her).

They were very much comfortable with one another, surprising Harry sincerely with how much he enjoyed her company and at how soon he had come to be attached to the young lady.

A bright Wednesday afternoon saw Miia slide into the living room. She spotted Harry watching TV, stood behind the sofa. Armoured centaurs, with what looked like long, sharp, wooden traffic cones charged at one another and struck each other with them.  
"What are you watching?" She asked, quietly curious,  
"Have you not seen Centaur Jousting before?" Harry almost shouted the question out of incredulity.  
"Well, we lived in the desert and didn't have much technology. The first time I saw a TV was on the plane ride here." Miia said almost embarrassedly,  
"Oh, sorry."  
"No, it's fine. You like it?" Indicating to the TV,  
"I love it." Harry said beaming. Although Miia's small smile didn't match, his evident enthusiasm was contagious.

"Can you explain it to me?"  
And Harry spent the next five minutes explaining the different facets of the sport as concisely as he could manage. Often apologising for his excited rambling which Miia just found the absolute height of adorable.

"Who is she?" Miia asked, indicating to the blonde, big breasted female centaur who had torn off her helmet and hurled a fist in the air in triumph as her larger opponent lay comatose on the ground.  
"That's Brynhild Shianus. The Goddess of Jousting. She's the best jouster in the world." Harry said excitedly, "She comes from this long line of jousters."  
"Do you... like her?" She responded to his ecstatic near-ramblings. Wondering if her host nurtured a crush for the female centaur.  
"Yeah! She's awesome!" Harry said immediately, then recognised the questions double meaning and saw Miia turn away. Seemingly disappointed,  
"Oh, I see." Miia said slowly, blatantly jealous. She didn't look at Harry, so she didn't see him approach until he threw his arm over her shoulder and smiled brightly.  
"Wanna watch with me?" He asked, tone teasing and eyes knowing. Miia blushed and nodded and the two settled on the sofa with some rice cakes and watched TV for the rest of the afternoon.

.

* * *

"Can I help with anything?" Miia asked timidly from the kitchen door. Hours later as the sun dipped behind the horizon and Harry began washing the dishes from their lazy afternoon and began on dinner.

His instinctive response was to say,  
'No, it's fine.' But, a voice in his head (one of an alarming number), that vaguely sounded like Granger, reminded him that:

Miia had been here for nearly two weeks, she was in a foreign country, living with a stranger, she had nothing to do and was blatantly too scared to go out and do something for herself (having loitered around the house with him as he tried to plow through the mountain or work he had let pile up, so he could spend some proper time with Miia.)

With that in mind, Harry turned from the dishes with a smile and said,  
"If you wouldn't mind, can you pass me the potatoes. They're in the fridge." And was rewarded with Miia's amber eyes lighting up and a smile gracing her features before she all but lunged at the fridge. Glowing red in a blush when she heard Harry chuckle at her enthusiasm, but her smile broadened regardless as he held his soapy hands out for the vegetables and playfully flicked some bubbles onto her nose. She was surprised for a second before smirking, a competitive shine in her eyes as she slinked past, scooped a handful of bubbles from the sink and mushed them against his laughing face. Harry returning the favour whilst squirting more washing up liquid into the sink for more bubbles.

"So what are you making?" She asked a little while later (after a quick bubble battle), as Harry drained the sink.  
"Beef stew. Nothing too fancy." Harry admitted, flicking on the rice cooker before turning excitedly, "Wanna watch?"  
She brightened up further, Harry smiled more. She did the same.

.

Then when dinner was made, eaten and she headed for a bath before bed, Miia grabbed hold of Harry in a tight hug.  
"Thank you, Harry." She said, voice quiet but her face buried in his neck as he carefully hugged her back (his own surprise at the action causing him to temporarily freeze up), "I know I wasn't your choice. But thank you for being so nice and taking such good care of me."

Harry hugged her tightly, turning his head to speak into her own, pointy ears,  
"I didn't choose you, Miia. And although I was expecting someone else; I'm glad I got you instead." He said with a smile she could almost feel against her skin. He came free and stepped back to see her teary-eyed smile. He then quickly swooped in and pecked her on the cheek, his own cheeks turning pink after a few seconds when he realised the action he had just performed on impulse.

"Night Miia." He said before quickly slipping into his room. Leaving Miia holding her cheek and staring in surprise at his closed door. Soon her cheeks blazed red once again and a lopsided smile dominated her face and she whispered,  
"Nighty night... Darling." And hummed happily, all the way to her warm bath.

.

* * *

Harry almost panicked the next day, when he woke up restrained. Alarm bells reverberating in his mind when he tried to stretch his arms and legs and found them trapped by something warm that was coiled around his legs and waist, trapping one of his arms between the two.

Wait.

"Miia!" Harry groaned as he cracked open his eyes and was met with the smirking woman pretending to be asleep, as she hugged him to her chest. Her arms and tail wrapped tightly around him as they lay on his bed,

"Teehee! Darling, the first thing you said was my name." Miia said against his chest with a soft laugh, before snuggling in closer to him, "You're such a sweetheart, Darling. And you're so warm."

Harry sighed as he began trying to worm his way out,

"Your wriggling is so cute, Darling."

"Miia, please let me go." Harry sighed in irritation, though he was resigned to not being able to move for a while, "Why are you even in here?"

"The house went cold a few hours ago, so I needed to get warm." She said in as much of an innocent tone as she could muster, but a seductive lilt present in her tone.

Harry's hand finally slipped free and he felt something familiar flick against the back of his hand. A dangerous and stupid plan forming,

"One last chance to let me go, Miia."

"It's not happening until I'm nice and warm, Darling." She replied almost petulantly, so Harry sighed.

"I warned you…"

"Do your worst."

So, Harry snatched up the tip of her tail in a vice grip and sucked in a quick, deep breath as the tightness of her coil increased tenfold and a strangled moan assaulted her ears,

"D-D-Darling! N-not there! It's sensitive!" She ground out in between sharp, breathless moans as Harry squeezed his prize tighter and tighter, again and again. Holding his breath and ignoring the creaking of his ribcage (a part of him wondering A. Why on earth he thought this was a good idea and B. Why his go to plan for escape had been to assault one of his homestays most erogenous areas). But wonder at the reaction and pent up lust kept his grip strong and guided his to sliding his grip up and down a few inches, an action clearly appreciated by Miia as she moaned much louder and began to subconsciously grind up against him.

Miia felt as if she had reached nirvana, Darling's grip on the edge of her tail was sending bolts of warm, electricity straight to her glistening loins. Which she ground, wet and uncovered, against the iron hard python that Harry was hiding in his shorts. Her sharp taloned hands lost themselves in his wild black hair as she pressed her body closer to his, resting her forehead onto his as her world began to crumble around her.

"Darling, I'm… I'm! Uuungh!" She moaned harshly, a particularly sharp tug from her host (now turned lover) pushing her over the edge. An orgasmic scream echoing off the walls as she went limp, giving Harry the ability to finally come free, whilst pleasure left her convulsing and moaning on his sheets. Harry blushed as he moved out of her coils and sat beside her, breathing heavily as his back rested on the headboard. A dampness on his shorts further evidence to his breach of the Interspecies Exchange.

Harry rubbed his (likely) bruised chest and looked over at Miia, breathing heavily and slowly descending from her high. Harry sighed, wondering what he was going to do now, but his worried gaze turned soft as Miia's face slit into a smile of soft satisfaction. Harry couldn't help smiling himself, leaning down to softly press a kiss on her lips,

"Thank you, Darling." Miia slurred out tiredly, a feeling of relief flooding through him that she wasn't angry at him. He smiled and ran a hand across her warmed forehead and through her silky, scarlet tresses. Smiling warmer as she nuzzled into his hand and closed her eyes and sighed in appreciation.

As soon as sense returned to him, Harry fled before anything else could happen. Leaving Miia groaning in annoyance and screaming at him to return to bed as he slipped into the bathroom for an ice-cold shower.

.

* * *

Harry felt awkward all morning. Miia evidently didn't care. More accurately, she looked happier than she had ever been. She had hugged herself to him as much as she could as he had tried making breakfast and read his post as well as referring to him as Darling ever since she'd snuck into his bed.

"I have been meaning to ask Miia, and it's not that I mind or anything." Feeling a bit embarrassed as he started to ask, "But why do you keep calling me Darling?"  
"It's ok, Darling. I'm glad you asked, actually." She placated him softly and continued with a mischievous smirk, "It's actually because when my time expires and I go home. Instead of leaving you, I intend to take you home with me and make you my husband."

They were both silent. Harry's eyes widened, Miia's narrowed predatorily. Harry blushed when he realised that Miia wasn't joking. Miia licked her lips as she saw how adorable her Darling was in his reaction (and decided what she really wanted to taste for breakfast). She slinked over to him, deciding she should return the favour for the treat Darling had given her…

Then the doorbell rang and broke the spell. And Harry rushed off to answer it.

The Miia from a few weeks ago would have been disheartened by this response. But she had gotten to know her Darling a lot better now and knew that he wasn't repulsed or against the idea of becoming hers. More that he had a hard time reacting to affection and simply could not find the words. Although, that was disheartening in itself, as she thought that something bad must have evidently happened before they had met to make him that way, it did not make her lose hope.  
So instead of a frown, she giggled and hurried after her Darling to the front door.

Harry sighed when he opened it and saw Ms Smith, hands out and pouting like Oliver Twist.  
"Miia, can you grab me the bento's off of the island." He called over his shoulder,  
"Ok, Darling!" She trilled happily. Harry blushed again at Miia, but his eyes returned to Smith who was grinning with eyes filled with mirth,  
"You know... normal people say good morning first." Harry supplied both tired and playful, "It's the least you can do after making off with a bunch of my food."  
Smith chuckled and flicked her long raven hair over her shoulder. She then surprised him by leaning forward and pushing her sizeable yet covered, cleavage forth (a movement that Harry was embarrassed to say he noticed immediately) and greeted him a slow, husky tone,  
"Morning, Darling-kun."

Harry's face pinkened and he refused to look at the smirking, government agent,  
"Stupid freeloader." He ground out as she chuckled quietly. As she straightened up, she considered pecking him on the cheek to see if she could get him to go really red, but decided against it when Miia arrived. Deciding she rather liked living.

"Good morning Miia, how are things?" She asked politely, but her tone also suggested some kind of innuendo.  
"Good Morning, Smith-san." She greeted politely, as she handed over the lunches to the other woman and surprised them both by slinging herself over Harry's shoulders (in quite a possessive manner), "And everything with my Darling is wonderful!"

Harry did go red at that point. Smith felt like it was a hollow victory for some reason.  
"I trust you're both being appropriate?" She asked jokingly. She knew Harry wouldn't intentionally break the rules (more for Miia's sake than his own), but also knew that Miia wanted Harry still.

"Of course we have." She responded with a pout, "You always show up and ruin my efforts every time I make any progress with Darling."  
"Miia!" Harry sighed, looking at her mock innocent face and sighing again, "Trust me, Smith-san. We've been following the rules."  
"Good, because the higher ups have been considering adding castration as one of the punishments for breaches of the bill." She said casually, quite amused at how pale Harry suddenly became, "What are your plans for today?"  
"Darling and I are going on a date." Miia said cheerfully, "It'll be incredibly romantic and you'll be at work, so you won't be clamouring after Darling, mooching for food."  
A sharp laugh exited Smith's throat and she peered over the tope of her shades at Miia with dark, serious eyes.  
"Don't underestimate me." She almost growled, before doing a complete one-eighty and cheerfully wishing them a good day. Hoisting the small blue lunchboxes (for her and the girls in M.O.N.) and moving on with her day, "Have a nice day now, Miia-chan! Darling-kun!"

Harry groaned at her teasing tone as she tottered off, closing the door quietly and turning to glare at his homestay.

"Can we grab breakfast in town?" Miia asked coyly, trying not to giggle at her Darling's pseudo-disapproving look regarding what she had said and smiling brightly when he nodded and walked off to get his shoes, "Thank you, Darling!"

.

* * *

 **Hello again LordXeenTheGreat, thank you for the review. kitsunerocker, Tara will make an appearance once again and we will see how she is holding up. acherongoddess and t0xic31, I'm glad your liking the story and Go0gleplex, Harry seems to have a penchant for saving Veela, and the enclave may have to address that in the future... ;)**

 **I was considering having Harry and Miia sleep together in the love hotel, but have decided against it (but if any of you pervs would like me to write it anyway, I'll consider it ;D ).**

 **The reason being that instead, for the tenth chapter, I think it's time Harry goes harem building. So the next girl will be introduced! Look forward to it XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Geez, ChimaTigon. Be patient! The Wizarding world will have a large part in this story and that will start in force later on.**

 **I'm glad you enjoyed it LordXeenTheGreat. I believe also believe asking Harry to 'get a grip' may be counter-productive Go0gleplex and I absoloutely love reading and writing fluff Have a Little Feith :D**

 **Slightly shorter chapter than the last few. But, blazingphoenix123 (and any Centorea fans), this sure will be the chapter for you XD**

.

* * *

 **A Wizards Life with Monster Girls:**

 **Chapter 10**

Centorea Shianus considered herself a connoisseur of Japanese culture. She was fluent in the language, both written and spoken and had learned all she needed for how the country and its people operated from their colourful, animated documentary's. She knew all of this beautiful country's most unique facets such as: how to confess your love, that unless you see someone die they likely are not dead and even the mating rituals between humans and the tentacled, liminal species. These 'animes' were quite informative!

Centorea looked forward to seeing these things in person. Perhaps when she found a master to serve, they could go on a quest to discover it all, together.

.

But, unlike most liminals (Centorea's trip not even being like other centaurs, whenever she thought about it), she was not in Japan to discover more of the world and see how human and other liminals lived their lives within it. No, Centorea had arrived with a mission. And that mission took precedence over her desire to explore and her need (as a knight) to serve a lord.

Following his resurgence after nearly five years in hiding, Centorea had been chosen (as one of the strongest of her herd) to defeat the centaur's greatest enemy. A man who massacred an entire herd in cold blood and has disrespected their species every day of his albeit short life.

Centorea's grip on her sword tightened and her tail flicked in anticipation as her hooves carried her away from the airport and out into the slightly humid spring air of the country of Japan. Carrying her onwards towards her mission.

The assassination of Harry James Potter.

.

* * *

.

The weather was nice as they strolled out of the restaurant. Miia still licking remnants of her miso soup from her fingers appreciatively,

"Thank you for the treat, Darling." She cooed, smiling brightly,

"no problem." Harry responded with a blush, leading her way from the restaurant and down the bustling street,

"I'm… sorry about this morning. That was innapropriate."

"Hardly, Darling!" She said with a musical laugh, turning Harry's head in surprise, "Like I said, Darling. I intend on making you my husband. Such actions are only natural between husband and wife."

Harry's cheeks burned,

"B-but, the exchange program forbids those sorts of actions. My stupidity this morning could have got you deported." Harry hissed and Miia looked hurt. Harry braced himself for an inbound rejection, the true realisation of what he had done to her that morning (something, Harry disgustedly realised over breakfast, that was akin to Kazuto's actions) likely finally setting in. Touching her against her will and even when she asked him not too. Harry was sickened and prepared for whatever punishment he was to receive,

"Did you. No, do you regret it?" She asked shakily, stopping in the pavement with her hands clenched together before her and a face brimming with sadness and hurt looking onto his, "Did I do something wrong? Is it because I'm not human?"

Harry's eyes widened,

"Wha- NO! Of course not!" Harry almost screamed, hurt himself at not only the idea that he wouldn't want to be with her because of her species, but also because he'd stupidly made someone he cared for cry, "I just, did something I shouldn't have. I violated you and I broke the law."

Miia's eyes widened and softened instantly. The tears that had begun to well dissipated and she snatched up Harry's hands in her own and moved in closer so they were eye to eye.

"Darling, I truly love you. What you did to me this morning was not a violation." Miia declared heatedly, a long red taloned finger coming up to cover his lips when he began to refute, "Nothing you can do to me would be a violation. Because I have been yours ever since we met. I won't pretend I know how you feel, or why you feel that way, but I know that this is difficult for you. Just know that no matter what, I will always love you."

Harry was silent and his eyes were wide. Miia' heart nearly burst when she saw the glimmer of hope appear in them before they closed. Miia wa absently self-conscious of the looks they were receiving, but felt that Darling needed a moment,

"If you are sure that you are ok…" Harry said, slightly strained. Moving the finger from his lips and holding the hand tight. Miia gave a small smirk,

"Don't embarrass me by making me confess my love for you again." Miia said with a blush, Harry blushing himself before dragging her into a hug. The first, she noted, he had ever initiated (as well as the first they had ever had where he had not stiffened immediately on contact,

"Thank you, Miia." He said in acceptance of her confession. She smiled and held him close,

"I love you, Darling."

.

* * *

.

Although Centorea was not the greatest of trackers, she had not expected to be hunting for her quarry for long. Still, she had not expected to find him within hours of leaving the airport and arriving in the city. But he had stood there in the street, hand in hand with a red haired lamia and walked off to the park with her in tow.

Centorea had resisted immediately leaping in to action in defence of the female, as she remembered that Harry Potter held no real prejudice towards liminals. He had only wronged the centaurs specifically.

Before, during and even after the war, Harry Potter's influence in liminal and magical creature legislation was felt throughout Europe. The champion and one of the founders of SPEW movement, the bill that forced fake blood and Woflsbane potions to be made available to vampires and werewolves free at hospitals and the opening up of Hogwarts places to magical liminals. He had done much in his years for liminal and monster rights, despite ridicule, anger and threats to his life and had improved the lives of thousands. Things Centorea respected and appreciated from the bottom of her heart.

So, attaching this figure to brutal war crimes and disrespect was hard to believe. But her parents and her people gained nothing from lying to her, and there were centaurs dead by his hand. That was a fact. So, although he had done much good, the vicious evils he had committed during the Blood War could not go unpunished.

Centorea almost sighed in disappointment as she carefully talked her prey. Harry Potter and the as of yet, unnamed lamia entered a nearby park and took a slow meandering walk through it. The scene oozing romance and she almost felt bad for ruining it.

She wondered what life would have been like if she had met Harry Potter under different circumstances (and he had not committed such violent crimes against her sister herd). He was above all, a hero after all; Harry Potter's position after nearly 5 years of hiding had only been discovered after his heroic rescue of the three liminal women. Sacrificing the anonymity he had (obviously) painstakingly strived for in order to save their lives. Centorea felt that in another life, the two of them would have gotten along.

They would have collided into one another at a crossroads, he would have been apologetic and helped her to her feet. Recognising her immediately as a knight, a warrior of justice like he, and the two would have committed themselves to that path together. He as the lord, leading them into battle against the forces of darkness, and she as his beloved knight.

Centorea shook the wistful daydreams from her mind and checked the sword at her hip, a large claymore replica of the sharp, steel blade she had been unable to smuggle through customs. She felt naked without her armour, but knew that despite its incredible craftsmanship, it would not block bolts of magic. But without it, she knew her speed and agility would be heightened, so hoped the lack of defence would not do her a disservice.

"Prepare yourself, Harry Potter. For today you meet your end." She said resolutely, galloping ahead of the slow-moving couple to cut off their path and face him.

.

* * *

.

"HARRY POTTER!" A female voice cried, in what Harry detected as righteous anger, "For crimes against my people, I shall bury you!"

Harry and Miia turned sharply and saw that the small, cobbled path they had been traversing down was now blocked by a centaur. Towering above the pair of them, dark hooves scraping dangerously against the path as she glared, enraged.

Her eyes were as blue as the sky and her long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and matched by the hair of her actual tail (which flicked from side to side). Her gossamer soft brown horse legs peeked from beneath a long black skirt that covered her lower half in its entirety. Whilst her torso was covered by a long, white sleeveless blouse which seemed to barely contain the gigantic breasts the woman possessed, a fact Harry was silently embarrassed to notice. Strapped to her waist (worryingly) was a sword, but a closer inspection saw that it was plastic.

Harry noticed this all in a split second as he registered her words, a cold uneasy feeling settling onto him. Miia noticed a defensive, almost angry air roll off of him once again as his emerald eyes stared down the centaur. She did not know who this woman was, but she flexed her talons in preparation of a fight. No one was harming her Darling, especially some barrel-chested skank who was cutting into their date.

"Who are you?" Harry asked carefully, acutely aware of a shift in the centaur's stance (in what he knew was preparation for a charge),

"I am Centorea Shianus. A centaur knight, here to defeat you for the honour of my people!" She snarled, drawing the large, plastic claymore from the sheath on her hip and swinging it deftly in a single hand. Harry would have been outwardly impressed if his life wasn't being threatened, "I do this in vengeance for the herd of Bane, from the Dark Forest of Scotland."

Harry's blood ran cold.

"Y-you were sent by Bane? He's still alive!?" Harry choked out, worrying Miia as she noticed the colour drain from his face and a shiver run the length of his spine,

"Who is Bane?" Miia asked curiously,

"Bane, lamia-san. Is the only survivor of his herd. A warrior herd that Harry Potter butchered in cold blood!" She roared, stunningly not drawing any attention to the three of them, a horrified look settling on Miia's face as she turned to her Darling in disbelief,

"What is she talking about?" Miia asked in worry, though not believing the woman before her at all,

"The centaur Bane had to flee from the Dark Forest when Harry Potter led an army into it and slaughtered his people. He barely escaped with his life and has been haunted by that man's visage ever since." Centorea stated passionately, Miia noticed what appeared to be tears forming in the woman's eyes, and her brown equestrian ears drooped in evident sadness, "He told us of the disrespect you levied towards his herd and culture. Using them as tools against your enemies, shamelessly riding on their backs and corning their divination. You truly are scum."  
Miia was stunned and turned to her Darling once again, a glance asking if this were true, but a shake stating it was not.

"Bane, Miaa, was a monster." He said shakily, not through shock or fear any longer. He was shaking in identical, righteous anger, "I watched Bane and his brethren slaughter innocent men, women and children out of sheer prejudice against humans. They were responsible for hundreds of deaths out of sheer racism."

Harry glared over at Centorea and the woman had to hide a flinch as she felt the rage and power pour from her magical foe,

"And any who defend them mark themselves as my enemy." Harry said coldly.

Centorea swung her sword forth and pointed its tip down the path towards him,

"Such words mean nothing to me. For yee are already marked as mine!" She declared, "I shall be duelling you in the name of my fallen brothers and sisters."

"Ready when you are." Harry growled and Miia was gently pushed to the side. The message clear, they were to do battle. And she was not to interfere.

.

* * *

 **I'm sorry to disappoint you moops, but although this story will include various girls, the main love interests will really just be the main characters from the manga/anime. Sorry to disappoint.**

 **Fall2Glory, this is something I have actually been considering since I started planning this fic. There are several smut scenes I have planned and/or written out. So, I will pose the question to the lot of you:**

 **Would you rather keep any and all smut (as in detailed scenes of intercourse, not like the previous chapter) within the story? In which case, there will be the likes of disclaimers at the start of the chapter and indications during the chapter.**

 **Or, to allow this story's plot to remain undisturbed, would you like me to create a separate fic where all the smut scenes will be written and placed there? It would mean that the story still flows nicely whilst the smut remains available for those who want it, but it just won't be in the main story. Which also might allow me to knock the rating back down.**

 **Additionally, I have been considering not including Papi, I know she's a fan favourite and I have a lot of things set out for her if she joins, but I could just as easily slice her and it would not change THAT much. So, do you guys want Papi or no?**

 **(This might satisfy you a bit, moops? I dunno.)**

 **Either PM or Review what you want and I'll go with what the majority goes for. Cause democracy and all that.**

 **Thanks for reading x**


	11. Chapter 11

**7,900 views? As well as 80 Favourites and 120 Followers?! Jesus Christ that's a lot! Thank you for the support and for reading. I hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A Wizards Life with Monster Girls:**

 **Chapter 11**

 _Harry Potter becoming the first man to apparate into Hogwarts, at the ripe young age of seventeen, didn't feel too chuffed at the achievement. If anything, it broke his heart as he appeared with a CRACK on the front steps of the ruined castle. The towers in flames and crumbling, the once lush green lawn, torn up and stained with blood._

 _And the bodies. They were everywhere._

 _It was clear that everyone killed was not killed by the hand of magic. Evidence of arrows, broken swords and brutal bludgeoning's were evident on the black robed mass of victims._

 _A chorus of cracks sounded around him, and his troops arrived at the scene. The Hogwarts wards no longer halting them. It brought tears to his eyes knowing why; wards as old as the schools fed on the ambient magic of those who lived below them. The wards had fallen (after centuries of defending the castle) because all within lay dead._

 _"Your majesty, shall we search for survivors?" The harsh sound of the goblins tongue met his ears, forcing Harry to wipe his eyes and compose himself,_

 _"You and I both know that would be a wasted venture, Griphook." Harry responded in kind, turning to his second with a steely gaze. The fanged, hooked nose goblin, covered in thick iron armour (that pulsed with defensive magic) bowed his head. The red feathered plume of his helmet drooping as he bowed and Harry sighed, "The wards have fallen, the centaurs are victorious."_

 _A snarl reverberated through his troops as they formed a defensive perimeter and truly took in the devastation that had been left in the centaurs wake,_

 _"To target the undefended children, what cowardly beings." Shieldbreaker snarled, repositioning his jostled helmet atop his head (the company's helmets reminding Harry of Roman centurions, with their large plumes and designs),_

 _"I understand that many wizards do not hold the same survival instincts as you, your majesty." Lord Rainthief began, turning to Harry with questioning eyes, "But why would they not fight back?"_

 _"The High Inquistitor banned the use of wands in school. It was a ploy to stop halfbloods and muggleborns from gaining practical skills in magic that could exceed the purebloods." Harry stated in disgust. Wrinkling his nose at the image of the pink clad woman and what the Dark Lords administration had done to his country, "This is the result."_

 _Harry felt rage and he noticed his troops (a smattering of witches and wizards accompanied by his personal entourage of goblin warriors) grip their weapons and wands tighter,_

 _"Potter! Look here!" came the familiar voice of Croaker, the masked Unspeakable who had accompanied them. Harry walked over to the portly man (the voice was decidedly masculine but the robe gave no indication of race and/or gender and the secretive group were known for vocal modification) in his black cloak with the black featureless mask covering his face, "It looks like they dragged of a few of them."_

 _"It's only been a few hours, Bane and his herd will have only recently gotten back to the village. We may be able to save the survivors." Harry responded, a flick of his wrist and a familiar Firebolt flying broom growing in size and nestling into his hand, "On brooms, that's the only thing that will be fast enough to get us there in time. We find the village, rescue the hostages and kill anyone who stands in our way."_  
 _"It's the least we can do as retribution." Griphook snarled as he mimicked his master and a broom appeared in his hands, the other 30 present doing the same and mounting,_

 _"ADVANCE!" Harry cried and the group ascended into the air. Flying away from the desecrated castle and the rising sun, towards the Dark Forest (and the centaurs who found their home in it)._

 _._

* * *

.

Centorea struck first. Bursting forth at a blinding speed and being before Harry in less than a second. Sword arcing down towards Harry at a speed that defied human perception. Dull, but wielded with a strength that far surpassed both Miia's and his.

Despite his surprise at her speed and strength, Harry was able to avoid the blow with a modicum of grace, feeling the disturbed air as the sword flew by him and landing a solid foot of distance back. Centorea was surprised but immediately launched a second offensive. Charging forth once again with a flurry of vicious slashes, jabs and lunges to Harry's quickly evading form. The wizard painfully aware that despite the materiel that made the sword, one blow from this woman and the duel was decided. Despite his own physical prowess, Centorea had him hard pressed. He continued to duck, weave, slip and roll aside from each blow of her unending barrage, but he had not been pushed to this point of physical exertion in a long time, and his body was beginning to protest.

'I can't keep this up!' He thought to himself after a particularly close call, the blade nearly cleaving his head from his body (and Harry genuinely believed there was enough force behind her blow that a dull, plastic blade could behead him) and began to think of his options.

Option 1: Kill her. It would not be hard, his wand (as it always was) was in a wand holster attached to his right forearm. A flick of the wrist and it would fly into his hand and he had a million and one ways to end this centaur. But Harry knew she was not an enemy, there was no malice in her narrowed gaze, only self-righteous rage and a cold gaze of resignation that Harry associated with fulfilling a duty. Granted, Harry was not the greatest judge of character, but he found that the decisions and observations he made in these sorts of situations were usually his best. To Harry it was clear that she had been manipulated by Bane, truly believing him as some sort of hater of centaurs who had massacred his herd out of hatred. So, as such, it was morally incorrect to attack her, because she was not really an enemy, just a tool in Bane's manipulations

Option 2: Flee. Not advised. One, because he was not sure how far he could run from the monster that was Centorea the centaur. She likely had far greater stamina than he did and would probably track him down and defeat him when he was weak, or simply clock him as he tried to escape. And two, although he knew he was fast enough to feasibly flee from the battle, Miia was not. Her speed was entirely in her lunge, she was actually not particularly fast when 'running'. Meaning any escape attempt that had any hope of succeeding involved leaving Miia behind, and although Harry did not think Centorea would hurt her, there were millions of people in this city and Miia didn't know how to get home. Any number of things could happen to her, so he had to find a way to deal with Centorea before he could get her home.

Which lead to, option 3, the one option that really banked on one of his weakest points.

Option 3: Talk her down.

.

Centorea's arms were aching already and she was painfully suppressing a look of awe and respect at this human. Who was dodging her attacks with the grace of a god. Made especially impressive when considering wizard were notoriously out of shape, due to the sub-species of human having very little need for physical exercise or exertion (courtesy of magic). But that awe became shock and a bit of fear when suddenly his eyes narrowed and instead of dodging and weaving away from her attacks, he hurled himself into them, spinning out of the way of her furious assault with a pace that exceeded her own until they were toe to hoof. Centorea was stunned by a brutal gut punch that blew the wind right out of her, the distraction gave Harry the time he needed to flick out his wand and cast a point-blanc 'Expelliarmus' and send the sword flying into the shrubbery. The force and proximity of the spell, combining with the force of the blow. And, the surprise of losing her weapon completely reversed Centorea's momentum and had her stumbling back onto her knees.

The shock of the brutally efficient assault was lost on none of them. Miia in shock and awe of the display she had just stood witness to. Centorea completely undone over how easy and quick Harry Potter had dispatched of her. And Harry simply stood stupefied that his ridiculous gambit had ACTUALLY worked. The two combatants carefully caught their breath in heavy gasps, staring the other down and awaiting further violence.

Harry's wand full arm rose and fear blossomed in Centorea's sky blue eyes, her arms rose up a boxer's guard in a vain attempt at defence. An attack never came.

Harry, concentrating deeply, pressed his wand to his temple and, after a few seconds of scrunched up concentration (which Miia and Centorea watched in wonder and apprehension), Harry drew a glowing silver strand of… something away from his head. Gravity causing it to hang limply from his wand tip as he sighed in relief. A split second later, Harry conjured a small glass vial and filled with water, adding the memory carefully before corking it and giving it an aggressive shake. The strand dissolved into the water and the solution was a steel grey once he was finished.

"This is a memory. Particularly the memory of the attack on Bane's herd and what actually happened." Harry said, stepping a bit closer with the vial outstretched,

"If you think me foolish enough to drink some odd potion simply because you claim it to be harmless…"

"Bane lied to you." Harry interrupted forcefully, his eyes shadowed by pain, "Indeed, my forces killed his herd, but it was only the warriors."

"So that is better, hmm? To leave the unarmed, untrained civilians unguarded in their own territory?!" Centorea snarled but saw Harry sadly shake his head,

"You really have been fooled, haven't you?" He sighed, stopping his advance and surprising her by taking a seat, cross legged before her. Surprising her further when he placed the vial of potion and his wand at arms-length from him.

"What do you think you know?" Harry asked calmly, looking into her eyes whilst Miia flitted around nervously on the side lines, Centorea glared,

"You slaughtered Bane's herd in cold blood."

"Wrong." Harry declared and Centorea turned red in rage,

"You killed men, women and children in hatred. In hatred of the centaur race and its customs!"

"Wrong again. I lead a force against Bane and the remains of his herd in a rescue mission and to avenge the deaths of nearly three hundred people." Harry said distantly, it was like he wasn't there with them anymore, but somewhere else in the past, "Bane went to war with Acromantula's, a powerful race of giant, venomous spiders that shared territory with them. The herd suffered tremendous losses and the majority fled after the defeat. Except for Bane and his most loyal."

"When he found out that the wizards and witches of Hogwarts no longer had their wands he stormed the castle with his remaining herd and slaughtered everyone inside. Teachers, children even pets. Then they dragged a couple of dozen kids away for 'breeding stock'."

Miia felt sick whilst Centorea was disbelieving.

"I have never heard any of this before!"

"Because you have been lied to." Harry matched her defiant tone with a desperate, yet disappointed tone, "My men and I walked over the corpses of people we knew. I watched Bane pick out a third year to sire his children. I saw them burn a man alive for being human. Bane is an evil being, believing that any action he performs under the light of Mars is justified and that humans are lesser beings. He even kept some females who tried to leave his herd hostage. So that his men could continue the herd and not have the centaurs die out. Whatever he has told you, is undoubtedly not true."

"So, you deny you forced yourself onto the back of a centaur."

"The only time I have ridden on a centaurs back was when it was offered. Firenze, a centaur that Bane kicked out of his herd for liking humans, saved my life and gave me a ride home."

"You deny rudely dismissing centaur divination." She asked, surprised but not showing it,

"I dismiss divination in general. It is not a personal distaste of centaurs reading of the stars, I just don't like divination." Harry said calmly, Centorea gulped but pressed on,

"And you deny the cold-blooded murder of the centaur herd of the Dark Forest?"

"I was responsible for the death of those centaurs. But it was not the entire herd and it was not in cold blood. I assure you, no innocent blood was spilled."

Centorea leaned back and straightened her spine, having subconsciously leaned forward during her interrogation.

.

"How can I trust those words?"  
"I can give an oath?"

"Harry Potter, if I do not trust your words, an oath stating you have spoken the truth will not suffice."

"A magical oath. An oath that I have spoken the truth with magic as my witness and judge. Should I have lied at all, I will be killed on the spot."

Miia gasped, Centorea's face became quizzical,

"I am aware of magical oaths and promises. Would you perform one?"

"Yes, I would. But I require my wand." Harry said, nodding down at the stick of wood that was closer to her than him,

"Darling!" Miia cried worriedly, scared at the prospect of her beloved being killed,

"Fine, but you will swear to the oath I decree." Centorea stated, reaching forward and carefully grabbing Harry's magic wand,  
"Ok."

"Darling! This is dangerous!"  
"It's fine Miia." Harry said calmly, turning to smile at her soothingly, "I have told the truth. I'll make this oath and we can head out of here."

Centorea stared down at the wand in her hand for a time, ignoring the lamia (Miia was it?) nervously fidgeting off to the side. She carefully took note of Harry's patient and understanding gaze before she handed it over, apprehensive as he brought it up, but slightly relieved when he levelled it against his heart instead of pointing it at her.

"You shall repeat this oath after me, understood?" Centorea ordered, Harry nodded.

"I Harry James Potter do solemnly swear on my life and magic that the statements I have made are true in their entirety. With no falsehoods, no omissions and no misrepresentation of the truth. Should it be found that these statements are untrue, may my life and soul be forfeit. So I say it, so mote it be."

The three of them were blinded by a vicious white light after Harry had uttered the final syllable. Hanging around him like a shroud as he sat bolt upright, squinting at the nimbus of magical energy and saw it dissipate into the air around them. Satisfied with his truth and thus not turning on him to murder him,

"You were telling the truth, weren't you?" Centorea sighed after a LONG break of silence, being unable to look him in the eyes, instead staring down at the floor,

"Don't be too down on yourself, Bane is a tricky person. He hid his true nature for decades before her revealed himself. Not to be rude, but it is unsurprising that he tricked you."

Centorea wanted to scream at him, because she had never met Bane. The person who had fed her lies were her mother and father, whether knowingly or not. That was something she would have to look into. With a heavy sigh she rose to stand, grabbing the abandoned vial as she stood,

"So… this is your memory of the… occasion?" Centorea asked curiously, staring at the opaque, grey liquid,

"Yeah, every last second of it." Harry confirmed grimly, accepting a hand up from Miia who then held that hand tight and pulled him protectively towards her. Centorea nodded absently in response before bowing deeply to the two of them,

"I apologise profusely for the actions I took against you, after I return this information to my people and ensure that justice is delivered, I will endeavour to rectify this slight I have made against you." She decreed apologetically, bowed deeply at the waist with one hand balled into a fist over her heart,

"It's fine. You don't owe me anything, Centorea-san. You were manipulated, you are not at fault." Harry tried placatingly, but was met with determined blue eyes, red cheeks and perked up ears,

"I attacked an innocent man, Harry Potter. An innocent man who has done much to defend the rights and improve conditions for people like me. I am most certainly at fault for not finding both sides of the story and simply attacking you without remorse." Centorea said, pained but determined (Miia clutched on to Harry tighter for a moment at Centorea's comment regarding remorse), "I chose the easy path over the right one. The path of a berserker over the path of the knight, and I attacked you without honour. For that, I apologise and will endeavour to repay what I owe to you in the near future."

Harry found himself lost at those words, the difference between right and easy had been something he always associated with Dumbledore and it was odd to here such words come from a figure so much younger. But, the entire declaration reminded him of Dobby the house elf, which also made him think that Centorea clearly would not let this go. So, he was going to have to roll with it.

"So be it Centorea. I accept your debt and await its fulfilment." Harry said, bowing slightly in response and Centorea seemed even more determined and remorseful, "And with that, we will take our leave."

And the three parted ways, Miia and Harry turning to return the way they had came, whilst Centorea turned and walked in the opposite direction. The only evidence of the epic clah being the plastic sword lodged in the bushes and the fifty second video present on a young man's cell phone…

.

* * *

 _._

 _The centaur village was alflame, it's former resident's corpses lay charred on the earthen floor. The fifty-strong force, Harry had quickly assembled, lead the panicked former prisoners from their cages and into the none scorched path they had cleaved through the forest. Headed hurriedly back to the castle. Young women and girls alike being scooped up in twos and threes onto brooms, or the willing backs of a few female centaurs (who just wanted everyone out alive)._

 _Having left his men to their orders, Harry continued his mission. Decked in a swirling black cloak, with his emerald green eyes flashing Avada Kedavra green behind his circular spectacles; he lay waste to the village like a primordial god of death. Plumes of fire scorching hut after hut, followed by bright, putrid spells of viscous shades of red, purple and yellow that never missed their targets._

 _A yellow blood boiling curse collapsing an archer as he lunged for a new bow._

 _A vicious red severing curse separating the human torso from the horse legs._

 _A brutal purple bludgeoning hex caving the ribcage of another, puncturing his lings and allowing him a slow, gasping, painful death (as he drowned via his own blood)._

 _All this whilst he twirled and danced through a hail of arrows and makeshift spears. All this whilst Bane's arms were bent inwards and his hind legs caught under the charred remains of his home. All this, whilst Bane was forced to watch the wizard he truly despised the most decimate his followers. The only centaurs that understood the clear truth that they stood above the humans, as their superiors._

 _Yet, human scum was torching their homes and massacring them one by one._

 _._

 _Within minutes it was over, the last of his men made a garbled cry for mercy as his organs were turned into goo, and the hate filled eyes of Harry James Potter turned on him. Wand point glowing a green that all magical creatures were familiar with,_

 _"S-So… I get a quick death?" Bane choked out scornfully, "Has the savage finally developed a conscience?"_

 _Bane sneered through his agony as Potter's rage filled face lost all emotion. The tell-tale glow of the Killing Curse fading and a dark look settling in those soul piercing eyes,_

 _"Fiendfire." Harry growled and a crimson stag of roaring flames burst from his wand. Galloping up the street quickly and purposefully, before exploding with a deafening **BANG**. Engulfing half of the street in hungry, advancing flames._

 _"Just a quick taste of what you have to look forward to." Harry said, his voice as hard as steel and cold as ice as he strode away from Bane and the oncoming fire. Bane looked towards the wall of red, feeling it's heat already singing his hair as he desperately tried to pull his ruined legs free,_

 _"Do not be so conceited, savage! I run under the light of Mars. I am a herald of destiny! I shall consume all inferiors and bring my people to where they belong… The top of the world!" He roared in fury as the roar of the flames grew into a near deafening crescendo, the centaur still hopelesly trpped under the collapsed hut,_

 _"Goodbye, Bane." Harry called in a tone that screamed disinterest. His following words drowned out to Bane by the roar of the fire and his own scream of fear and agony that began anew._

 _._

* * *

 **This was a really fun chapter to write. We'll be seeing some more of Centorea in the next chapter as she has a rather large decision to make. Honour or duty?**

 **See you next time (and don't forget to vote on the smut and Papi situation) Xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ddragon21… I don't know whether you didn't see it but before and after chapter 5 Harry has used magic already. Additionally, no. Miia has not met Kimihito, she went straight to Harry. But she (and the rest of the girls) will be meeting him and I look forward to portraying the interactions they will have now that they aren't in love with him. MWAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Thanks for the commitment LordXeenTheGreat ;)**

 **Go0gleplex, Dark Lord Bane has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? I'll be taking that if you don't mind…**

 **Thank you for all the votes and reviews.**

 **Alright! Let's keep it going!**

.

* * *

.

 **A Wizards Life with Monster Girls:**

 **Chapter 12**

Centorea ignored the stares as she exited the bus and clopped off down the street; she understood that liminals were still an odd sight for many humans. So, she decided not to be offended or uncomfortable under the weight of the pointing and stares.

The concrete pavement was absolute murder on her hooves and her body had all been drained from the high she'd received in battle. She remained as poised and proud as she could muster, even though she just wanted to collapse on the nearest, softest thing and sleep until tomorrow. But she had to check-in to the liminal offices to ensure that there were no problems with her stay. Meaning heading to the large skyscraper flying the Japanese flag and the blue, Ouroboros banner of the Interspecies Exchange Program and its affiliate branch of government.

Centorea pondered what life would be like with a host family,

'The lamia Miia seemed very happy. Almost in love...' Centorea pondered, her mind's eye still seeing the red haired, red tailed lamia clinging to the dark-haired wizard with her amber eyes narrowed in challenge.

She found herself blushing as her imagination took over and instead she stood before him. Sword raised at some unknown foe and Harry allowing her to protect him. Her cheeks on fire as she stepped into the lobby and shook the images out of her head.

"Good afternoon, Centorea-san. I am Kuroko Smith, a coordinator for the Interspecies Exchange program. How are you?" Came a honey sweet voice of a woman before her. Centorea immediately noticed her curvaceous figure which lay covered and hidden beneath her black blazer, skirt and pantyhose. A soft smirk on her pink lips as she peeked over the top of her jet-black shades, "I must say, you are much later than I thought you would be."

Centorea stuttered out a well practiced response about missing her bus. It was true, but omitted a lot.

"Mmm. Well, please come with me." She decided and gestured for the centaur woman to follow as she strode towards the lift,

"Erm… sorry, Ms Smith- I mean Smith-san." Centorea trying the honorific out on her tongue curiously, "But, was I not supposed to meet Kirigaya Yoshino-san?"

"Yoshino-kun went to lunch and graciously left your case in my more than capable hands. Besides, we have much to discuss." Smith-san stated, the last sentence sending a chill up her spine and an alarm bell was set off in her mind. She rubbed her pale arms nervously and followed behind carefully. Into the creaking, metal box and up 15 floors.

After meandering through desks and crowds (very careful to apologise for every bump that knocked over pens and the like or irritated workers), Centorea was led into a small, Spartan office. Complete with a black desk, two wheelie chairs and drawers. Lit by a dim, yellow lights that bounced of lime green walls.

Smith-san took a seat behind the desk and Centorea carefully moved the second chair aside and knelt, uncomfortably on the ground. Smith-san shuffled some papers together (which had laid askew on her desk),

"So, Centorea Shianus-san. You've been quite busy these past few hours, it seems…" Smith-san muttered to herself as she rifled through some papers. A cold feeling fell over Centorea for a moment but Smith-san smiled warmly at her (though Centorea was still slightly disconcerted at being unable to see her eyes), "So what brought you to Japan?"

"Erm, I just wanted to experience a taste of human culture. I have heard a lot about Japan from television and wished to visit." Centorea stated, once again a lie formed from the truth that she had practiced extensively, "I'm only going to be staying for a few days."

"I see that on your travel visa, information." Smith-san said boredly, an elbow now pressed on the desk and her head leaned onto a manicured hand, "Do you have Twitter?"

Centorea blanched at the ramdom enquiry. Her stock questions and answers not including whatever 'Twitter' was,

"I am… not familiar with Twitter." Centorea pushed out, somewhat confused, "W-why do you ask?"

"Oh Twitter's great, especially in this digital age when the public record and document anything they find interesting or concerning. It means we can save money on surveillance and makes our job SO much easier." She said with a bright smile that Centorea timidly returned as Smith-san whipped out a black cell phone and tapped away on it. Her pale, slender digits illuminated in its artificial light, "I mean, look at this. This is better than any secret camera we could have placed!"

Smith-san whipped the phone around to show her something on its wide screen. Centorea leaned forward and took a moment to focus when the video that she was being shown flipped over and the blurry, grainy became crisper and sharper.

Her blood ran cold. She was being shown video evidence of her attack on Harry Potter. From the angle, evidently caught from the bushes beside the path, her sword viciously wailing down upon his desperately dodging form clear as day. Centorea felt ill immediately and looked up into Smith-san's knowing gaze with a feeling of apprehension.

"So what happens now?" Centorea sighed in resignation. Waiting for the papers for deportation or whatever punishment befit the crime she had committed.

"Now, Centorea-chan." Smith-san said cheerfully, pulling her phone back and clapping her hands together with a smile of glee, "The blackmail begins!"

.

* * *

.

Harry was pinned to the ground, staring up at one of the most terrifying things in the known world. An angry woman, in tears.

"Why would you do something so dangerous, Darling!" She hissed at him. Her entire, considerable, weight pinning him to the ground, where she had tackled him to as soon as they had entered the house and she had slammed the door behind them. Her hands gripped his wrists above his head so tightly it was painful, and her long red tail rested atop his legs, rendering him immobile, "You could have been killed."

"It was fine." Harry tried, but regretted it immediately as Miia's amber eyes now burned with rage,

"It blatantly was not! You were under attack and then gave her your WAND!" She roared, a sibilant hiss falling upon the 's' with her slitted, serpentine eyes narrowed and her voice becoming dangerously quiet, "Who was she anyway?"  
"I don't know." Harry replied honestly but flinched when he saw that Miia did not buy it at all,

"Then, Darling. How does she know your name?" Miia growled her question, before taking a deep shaking breath and closing your eyes, "I am not some innocent waif. You're a handsome man, Darling. I understand if she is a former lover or something and if you had some kind of… life before this. But don't lie to me, okay?"

Harry almost blanched. Of all thing to focus on, was that an attractive woman other than Smith knew his name. Harry sighed and Miia growled in annoyance in response.

"Miia, I can assure you. I didn't have much of a life before this. I didn't have some life of promiscuity with many women and I have never lied to you Miia." Harry said as sincerely as he could, eyes on Miia's who stared back searchingly. After a few seconds her grip loosened and her hands dragged down his arms before planting on each side of his chest,

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Miia got off of Harry and he slowly sat up. Miia couldn't meet his eyes and Harry sighed,

"I'm not mad, Miia." He said as he subtly rubbed his wrists,

"I am." She growled, but blushed and wafted her hands quickly and blushed when she saw Harry's surprised look, "N-N-Not at you, Darling. At her!"

"You shouldn't be, Miia." Harry said tiredly, "She'd been manipulated. It's not her fault."

They sat silently for a while before she spoke up again,

"How did she know your name?"

"It's possible Bane or one of her herd told her, as she evidently came to Japan to target me. But, more likely, that she just knew it" Harry said with a non-committal shrug, "I'm quite famous in the magical world, it unfortunately isn't a surprise that people know who I am."

Miia's eyes widened and she stared at her Darling in disbelief,

"You're… famous?" She asked slowly,

"Yeah, amongst other things I'm a war hero. They still use my face for propaganda material, it's where a good chunk of my money comes from." Harry said as he dragged himself to his feet and then offered Miia his hands to help her up, "It's really uncomfortable a lot of the time. Meeting new people who already know who I am and have already got opinions and expectations."

Miia was having difficulty paying attention. Not only was he famous, but as a war hero,

"What war?" Miia blurted out, wracking her brain but not being able to come up with a war that could have taken place in Harry's lifetime (that he would be old enough to have served in with distinction),

"A magical war in Europe called the Second Blood War. A bog standard Light side, Dark side war to be honest. Between Albus Dumbledore and his allies against the Dark Lords Voldemort and Grindlewald and their forces." Harry said mechanically, the statement seeming rehearsed in a way that made Miia feel uncomfortable and highlighted that he may be uncomfortable with the subject,

"Sorry, Darling. If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to."

"I don't really. But we're friends living together. One day I'll answer any questions you have of me. But not yet." Harry was able to say with a soft smile before pulling her up and into his arms, "You mean a lot to me. It's not often I meet someone who doesn't expect anything of me. You're likely the first true friend I've ever had. Thank you Miia."

She smiled comfortably and snuggled into his warmth and thanked him herself,

"Now, that little display has tired me out a bit. We'll go on a proper date tomorrow, k?" Harry said teasingly as he pulled away. Miia smirked and surprised him by snatching a kiss

"I will hold you to that, Darling."

.

* * *

.

Centorea's father was the pinnacle of masculinity. A thick, coarse brown beard dominated his strong jaw, whilst the hair on his head fell in shaggy waves too his broad houlders. He stood shirtless, like many centaurs of old, displaying his iron hard abs, pecs, triceps, biceps and other incredible muscles on his torso and legs. Even through the magical communication mirror (and its slight distortion of sizes) he towered above Centorea with ease. Sharp grey eyes stared down upon her calculatingly as he dismissed the woman who had been running a brush through his thick, chocolate brown coat,

"Your call is quite surprising. Have you just arrived or… is the deed done?" Arild Shianus asked his daughter in his low, baritone voice that rumbled up his throat from his barrel chest,

"I- no father. Neither of those are the case. I have been in Japan for a few hours now and recently was in a confrontation with Harry Potter." Centorea shakily responded, despite having spent fifteen minutes gearing herself up for this conversation, standing before this floor to ceiling mirrior and speaking it was done with zero confidence. Her father's eyes widened and filled with concern,

"Are you hurt?"

"The only thing wounded is my pride." She sighed, gathering what little of her bravery she could grasp, "Father, how much do you trust the words of Master Bane."  
"Explicitly." He said slowly, eyes narrowing in suspicion that made Centorea quake,

"T-then, I am afraid to admit, father. But it would appear you have been deceived." Centorea said quickly, watching his eyes widen and then narrow further,

"Harry Potter is a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin, my daughter. Who in turn can trace his lineage back to the wizards first and still, to this day, most nefarious dark lord, Herpo the Foul." Arild decreed gravely, "The blood of two of the most cunning and diabolical wizard to ever roam the earth pump through his veins. Trusting his word is the height of naïve, my child."

"He took an oath."

"Lesser men than he have found ways to word such trivial tripe."

"I worded said oath myself. And he still walks and breathes." Centorea growled at her father's dismissal and veiled insult, "I am a woman and a knight, not a fool, father."

Arild levelled a look of disapproval at his daughter's tone, but she was far too riled to be cowed.

"Why did you come into contact, daughter? I assume it was not to call for aid or report your failure." He asked, cautious again,

"It was to inform you of a development." She responded, her voice heated at the shadow of condescension in her fathers words, "I have sent to you a memory of the events Bane reported to you. I have not viewed them, but the oath I made Harry Potter take highlights Bane as a violent aggressor who massacred unarmed men, women and children in cold blood, as well as the fact that no innocent blood of Bane's herd was spilled by Harry Potter and his forces."

Arild's eyes went wide and a noticeable shudder ran through the usually stoic man as he looked upon his daughter with a look she could not define,

"That… accusation. How certain of its truth are you?" Arild asked slowly, eyes wide still,

"The oath Harry Potter swore left no room for lie sor deception. It is the truth."

Arild released an explosive sigh.

"Additionally, father. I have signed on to the Interspecies Exchange program and will be remaining here in Japan for the foreseeable future." Centorea watched her father go white, then puce at the information, "I committed a slight of the highest order against Harry Potter, so not only will I not be going through with the assassination, but I will be devoting myself to him as my Master to make up for it."

A fiery passion fuelled and laced Centorea's words. But an all-consuming rage was ever present in her fathers,

"Centorea! It is your duty to follow the orders of the head of the herd! This course of action is the height of selfish and childish!"

"it is my duty to live a life I can be proud of. I will not follow orders that are wrong." Centorea declared heatedly, not caring that she had flagrantly defied her father for the first time. He seemed surprised, then disappointed, then resigned,

"I… understand, Cerea. Truly." He said after a long sigh. Looking down on her with a gaze of sadness and pride that moved Centorea to tears, "You have followed your own code of values and strived to live an honourable life since you were a little foal. As long as you follow your own values and stay true to yourself, I will forever remain proud of you."

Centorea nodded shakily, the brimming tears falling down her alabaster cheeks,

"I shall inform the head of the herd of the change in situation, and of the new evidence you have sent." Her father continued in a surprisingly business-like tone,

"I thank you." She said, bowing her head with a hand over her heart, "I wish for it to find you in good health."

"Be safe my child and be happy." Her father said proudly before the call disconnected and Centorea was left alone in the darkened room,

"Ready?" Smith-san's honey sweet voice came from the door behind her. Centorea took a brief moment to compose herself before nodding,

"Lead the way, Smith-san." She said proudly, not in any way regretting her decision or the path that had brought her here. She would serve Harry Potter as his knight and use her sword and strength to defend him.

Whilst other women would have dreamed of being a princess to a man like him, THIS was the true dream come true for Centorea. And she smiled all the way out of the building.

.

* * *

 **muratira, thanks for the comment (glad you are enjoying the world building) but I don't really see the amount of reviews as small in all honesty. I ask for reviews mostly as a disclaimer for anything my lazy ass missed in editing and proof reading. Thanks for trying to put me at ease (and for the compliments *** **blush*** **) but I just kind of throw it up to cover my own ass or, in the cae of the votes, try to tailor the tory a little better.**

 **Thanks for the votes. And I can confirm that the smut will be in this story and Papi will be introduced in the next chapter/s. Should there be any problems, I will re-upload under a different name or something and deal with it then, but fingers crossed that we have no problems (and besides, life's no fun without a bit of danger ;D )**

 **Review any comments or complaints. Ciao! Xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Boo! How y'all doin?**

 **To answer your question blazingphoenix123, it's neither. I was writing that part of the chapter from Centorea's perspective and Centorea does not know her father is human until her mother admits it to her. So, just as it would have been in the manga, Centorea would believe she was talking to her real father without knowing that he wasn't.**

 **Thanks again to Go0gleplex, LordXeenTheGreat and marlastiano and thanks to you too Alexis Starclimber xxx**

 **This chapter was getting pretty cramped, so Papi will be next chapter. Look forward to it!**

.

* * *

.

 **A Wizards Life with Monster Girls:**

 **Chapter 13**

.

Harry felt like he could cut the air around him with a knife. Tension and animosity was palpable as he leaned forward to sign where directed, the papers for accepting a new homestay into his house (in the form of one Centorea Shianus) splayed across his coffee table.

The three women in the room were making him very uncomfortable. Settled on the floor to his right, with an untouched cup of earl grey tea before her, was the centaur Centorea Shianus. A woman who had entered the country with the express purpose of ending his life and now sat in his living room (her suitcases in the hallway) as she was being moved into his home. Next to her was Kuroko Smith (Smith's first name, embarrassingly, having been unknown to Harry before that morning), sipping a mug of coffee she had ordered he make her upon her arrival. Then, to his left (amber eyes having not left the centaur as soon as she had arrived) sat his Miia. Tail coiled in preparation of a lunge and taloned hands flexing and un-flexing challengingly.

The sound of the contractors hammering and drilling away was the only other thing that could be heard over Smith's (likely) loud slurping, out of Harry's favourite mug.

"Have I ever told you that you make a mean cup of coffee, Darling-kun?" Smith said after a long loud sigh of appreciation,

"You could stand to mention it more, Freeloader-chan." Harry said absently, the filter on his mouth very lax in his tense, distracted state. He missed Smith's appreciative smirk as he surveyed a passage with squinted eyes, eyes that begged for him to get off his ass and retrieve his glasses. But, although he felt that he had clearly explained Centorea's position to Miia, he still did not trust her enough to leave the two alone. Knowing that although Smith was a deadeye with the handgun she hid on her thigh, she was not fast enough to save either girl from sustaining any serious injury, if things came to blows.

Harry sighed and rubbed his burning eyes, he couldn't wait to go the hell back to bed. And he'd only rolled out of it a few hours ago.

"I'm getting some tea." He said with a sigh, giving Miia a look which told her to behave. Smith slurped her coffee down and rose to follow him, a silent look from Harry asked if leaving the room was wise, she just left. Sometimes he hated that woman.

.

"Any particular reason Centorea chose here of all places?" Harry asked as he made his own drink and refilled Smith's, a quick 'thanks' heard as she sipped a lot less noisily,

"She DID mention having a debt to repay to you when I offered her your case file." Smith said casually before fixing Harry with a curious look, "Any idea why?"  
"Nope." Harry said firmly, halting the line of inquiry then and missing a satisfied smirk on her face as he avoided eye contact.

"A man of many mystery's. How alluring." Smith said with a faux swoon that made Harry chuckle,

"Don't let Miia hear that." He responded warmly, eye drifting to the living room where he could hear angry whispering. He sighed but decided not to get involved, placing his faith in Miia for the time being.

.

* * *

.

Miia's morning had been sour. Darling, after a quick consultation with her, had agreed to a request from Smith to take in a new homestay. A female centaur she called Cerea-chan. What that had meant was that an extension had to be added to the ground floor to accommodate her, as the stairs were a bit too narrow for her to safely traverse (though Darling had decided to have the stairs sorted too), which would become her bedroom. It had meant a crew of contractors had been working non-stop for nearly 50 hours (changed over of course) to make sure everything was ready for her imminent arrival.

Not only did it mean that it was constantly loud in the house (making it hard to sleep), but also made it impossible to sneak into Harry's bed. So, when the heating had failed (as it always did at 5 in the morning), she had had to hunt for extra blankets and shiver under them until the hot water came on.

Then, at midday, the centaur from the park was at the door with Smith-san,

"Good afternoon, Miia-chan." She said cheerily whilst Miia stared down the centaur (who seemed quite embarrassed),

"Hello Smith-san." Miia said softly, giving Smith-san the ghost of a look before returning to gazing upon the centaur, "Is this Cerea-chan."

The centaur bristled at that and Miia's taloned hands clawed at the negative miasma that quickly flowed from the centaur,

"My name is Centorea." She said softly, trying her best to keep eye contact,

"And mine is Miia. Come in." She said frostily, Centorea shivered and the two were invited in,

"Morning Smith." Harry called as he hopped down the stairs, "And you must be Centorea!"

Miia was surprised for a moment and then understanding, as she locked eyes with Darling. They couldn't quite state that they had met Centorea before, without revealing the circumstances.

"Erm, it is a pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter-san." Centorea said softly, her cheeks pink as she bowed at the waist. Smith-san smirked in amusement, Miia wasn't amused at all.

Although she knew that Centorea's attack on Darling was not quite a malicious attack that she performed because she wanted to, Centorea still did attack her Darling. And, what she thought Darling may not have heard (or was refusing to recognise) was the centaurs own admission of fault for not seeking out the truth and just attacking him.

With that in mind, Miia stayed quiet, allowing Smith-san and Darling to lead the conversations themselves whilst she kept a wary eye on Centorea. Then, when the two humans went into the kitchen to get themselves drinks, she decided to speak,

"Explain EXACTLY what you are doing here." Miia demanded, voice quiet and as neutral as she could manage in her riled state,

"I am here to repay the debt I owe to Harry Potter. I will serve as his knight and as his protector for as long as I am alive." Centorea declared softly but firmly, the statement raising Miia's eyebrows, "And besides the debt I have yet to repay, making such an honourable man my master is a dream come true."

Centorea smiled wistfully whilst Miia's eyes narrowed in response. Causing her to place both hands on the coffee table and lean forward with a near murderous look in her eyes,

"Listen here, pony girl. Don't be getting any weird ideas about my Darling." She snarled, but was surprised when the smile turned into a small smirk,

"So you do have a romantic entanglement with Master Harry?" She asked, almost coy as Miia's cheeks flared red,

"M-M-Master?!"

"What's going on in here, you two getting along?" Harry's voice sliced through the room, making both girls snap round to him in slight embarrassment,

"Everything is fine, Master Harry. Miia-san was informing me about some of the rules of the house." Centorea said cheerfully, Miia flushed and glared at the centaur,

"My, my, Darling-kun. You've not even done anything to her yet and she's already calling you master. You dog!" Smith said after a pause, a smirk on her lips and an eyebrow raised, "I might need to keep a closer eye on you to make sure you are following the rules…"

Harry and Centorea flushed bright red in unison and Centorea began to stammer,

"I-I-I- That is inappropriate, Smith-san." She eventually stammered out whilst Harry hid behind his hands,

"Don't take any notice of this Freeloader. She was dropped on her head at birth and didn't learn basic boundaries or maturity." Harry said in an exasperated tone, "She was taking herself home."

"Aww, I wanted to have a meal…" Smith said with a soft frown, folding her arms before pouting with an unimpressed look.

"You saw me put your dinner by the front door." He said, equally unimpressed as he thought about the bag he had placed beside her pumps,

"It's not the same when I heat it in my microwave." She sighed quietly, ignoring Harry when he asked her what she said. Instead, she gave him a sincere and warm smile before hugging him close to her. Miia turned scarlet and Centorea blushed herself at the touching scene, "Thank you for taking care of me, Darling-kun. I appreciate you."

Harry was surprised but gave her a soft hug back in response before smiling himself,

"You're welcome, Freeloader-chan." He said and enjoyed her short laugh before she pulled herself away and bid the room adieu. Escorting herself out of the house and leaving an awkward silence in her wake,

"Darling, stop attracting so many women please." Miia said tiredly, staring after the coordinator with an annoyed look. Before turning to her Darling again and relishing in his deeper blush,

"Erm… Centorea, why are you actually here?" He asked,  
"To serve as your knight, Master." She said with a soft bow at the waist, "I will protect you from any and all who would do you harm!"

"Why though?"  
"Because of the debt I owe to-"

"No. Stop." Harry said firmly, surprising both girls as he fell into his chair and fixed Centorea with a slightly annoyed look, "You see Centorea-san, the benefit of being screwed over for the majority of my life is that I can now recognise all the little ticks in a persons face as they lie to me."

Miia's eyes widened and she levelled them accusingly on their guest, Centorea felt quite threatened and intimidated by the two of them. Miia looked ready to slay her where she sat, but Harry looked apprehensive,

"It… is embarrassing to say…" She stammered out, eyes on the ground and her cheeks turning pink,

"Let me guess. You've grown up hearing a million and one things about the Boy-who-Lived?" Harry asked in a tone that was evidently annoyed,

"Y-yes." Centorea admitted quietly and flinched at Harry's sigh, "B-but, I know better than to believe what I have read. Or at least I do now."

Harry looked at her curiously and saw her red cheeks and shimmering blue eyes, taking in her form with a look of surprise,

"I let stories and the opinions of men who do not know you shape my actions before I met you. But I won't make that mistake again." Centorea said clearly, not breaking eye contact as she stared down the man she had decided to call her Master, "By your will, I will learn who you truly are. I would have you teach me the real Harry Potter, rather than the stories that help the young fall asleep at night. Would that be fine by you?'

Harry felt touched, he racked his brain for the right words whilst Miia let a modicum of respect filter onto her face at the comments. Harry smiled after while of Centorea fisting her soft brown coat whilst her blonde tail flitted from side to side (both telltale signs of her nervousness)

"That sounds great, Cenotrea. Welcome home." He said softly and Cenotrea's face erupted into pink cheeks and a megawatt smile,

"Thank you for having me, Master!"

.

* * *

.

Smith was extra careful when she placed her food on her passenger seat. Revering the home cooked meal in the same way one would a deity, genuinely considering placing a seatbelt around the paper bag with her meal sealed in Tupperware tubs. Simple sandwiches to take back with her to the girls in M.O.N. and Xiao Long Bao dumplings that she had tasted at his home once before (and gotten to her knees to beg for again).

The car drive through the suburbs, back into the city proper, was done without the usual white noise of the radio. It was instead done in satisfied thought:

.

" _Blackmail?" Centorea had asked, resigned but curious,_

" _As I'm sure you are aware, the man you attacked was Harry James Potter. The most famous wizard to walk the planet, since Merlin." Smith declared as she threaded her fingers together and planted both elbows on the desk, leaning her chin onto her hands and giving Centorea a level stare, "You and your herd are not the first, and likely won't be the last, to send harm his way."_

 _Centorea's eyes widened. Not really at the prospect of Harry Potter being targeted, or that Smith-san knew that her herd had sent her. Both seemed like givens. Rather, she was surprised at Smith-san,_

" _Y-You… are you not a Muggle?" Centorea gasped out, not understanding how this seemingly normal, human government officer could possibly know of the secretive world of witches, wizards and magic,_

" _I'm what the magical world calls a squib. Born through an illicit affair of a British wizard and a muggle woman that forced him out of his family. But my tragic backstory isn't important." Smith dismissed the centaur who felt that that information was the most important thing to reach her ears after her conversation with Harry Potter that morning, "I have the bloodline of a magical but none of the gifts. Apparently descended from a witch wh prided hard work over all things."_

" _I… see." And she did see, this was likely a sore subject and she was being casual and dismissive likely to get her to stop asking questions, "So, you want me to protect him. Don't you?"  
"Oh my! Not just chivalrous, but intelligent. You'll be the perfect knight for Darling-kun!" She cooed with an almost sinister smirk of satisfaction, "Indeed. I'll make that little, condemning video disappear, as well as any charge that could come with it, and in return you'll protect Harry Potter with your life."_

" _Agreed."_

" _That was quick?"  
"It would be an honour to serve the great and powerful Harry Potter. But you must really care for him to assign him with a bodyguard." Centorea asked, curious,_

" _Not to say I do not care enough to do such a thing, but that is not why. A power far greater than my superiors ordered it be done, and you seemed the perfect candidate. Someone who cannot be bought, bribed or manipulated away from her task but who also has the strength to protect him." Smith said seriously, "Protect him well enough and we will even make it worth your while."_

 _Blonde eyebrows rose at this and a million questions buzzed in her head, but Centorea felt like she wouldn't be getting any more answers out of Smith-san, so didn't ask them. Smith was pleased at that._

.

Smith smirked at the memory as she eased off the accelerator. Settling in behind a red saloon in a practiced wait for the green light. She smirked. Darling-kun had some powerful allies, allies that would end her in brutal, disgusting ways if anything befell him (something that was made crystal clear upon their first meeting) and as much as she would just love to assign the M.O.N. girls as 24/7 bodyguards, they were busy ladies. As much as she trusted them, not only with her own life but with Harry's, they weren't meant for that particular job. Which is why they remained in the dark on the situation, as the four of them would have happily dropped their duties to hover around their favourite man for the rest of his natural life.

She sighed good naturedly as the lights changed and she was, eventually, allowed to move. With Centorea around, albeit her second choice, she wouldn't need to check in as often. As he would be in far more capable hands.

But of-course she would. Harry cooked like a god and it was nice to get her laundry done for free. She had to earn that Freeloader nickname after all!

.

* * *

 **.**

 **By the way, thanks for nearly 15,000 views! As well as 125 Favourites and 162 Followers! I'm really glad you are enjoying things so far.**

 **Review any comments or complaints (this one was a little rushed as a lot of it was sliced up to be put in the next chapter) and I'll probably see you all tomorrow xxx**

 **P.S. Digital cookie for those who know who Smith's very disappointed ancestor was XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's me just having a peak at the view breakdown page and noticing quickly that Chapter 9 had around 1,050 views.**

 **Me: What the hell happened in Chapter 9?**

 **(1 Minute Later)**

 **Me: OOOOHHHH… XD**

 **Thanks for even more reviews, favourites and followers. I'm glad you are all enjoying,**

.

* * *

.

A Wizards Life with Monster Girls:

Chapter 14

.

The first few nights had been… an experience. The contractors had not finished the stairs, or Centorea's room in time for her move in, so the girls were left wondering where on Earth they would be sleeping. Until their host invited them back into the lounge at half past nine that first evening.

"Darling, what's all this?" Miia asked in amused surprise as she saw that the sofas of the room had been moved to the walls and the floor was dominated by futons, blankets and pillows,

"We're going to have a camp in the lounge this evening." He said enthusiastically, his smile pure and his eyes glittering, "It's not really fair if we go and sleep in our beds whilst Centorea's isn't ready. And we can just have fun!"

Centorea was quietly touched and smiled. Though, she'd never expected such a renowned warrior would have such a childlike side.

"Thank you, Master." She bowed gratefully but heard his sigh,

"Please just call me Harry." He almost moaned, Centorea (feeling bold) smirked and said,

"No." and was rewarded with him rolling his eyes and fixing her with a playful glare.

The night had been fun. There was still the air of animosity coming from Miia towards Centorea (especially when the latter got closer to Harry), but it did little to dampen the mood. They watched a movie but chatted all the way through it. Nostalgic talk of the homes they had left behind to be there: mountain top forests where everything froze after a strong breeze. Lush green grass and trees with crystal clear pools of water surrounded by dunes of sand on all sides. A towering castle before a great lake, hidden from the world by magic.

Miia and Harry had eventually fallen asleep, but the latter had awoken to the feeling of being watched. He relaxed considerably when he saw it was just the gentle eyes of Centorea.

"Please sleep." He tiredly asked,

"It is fine, Master. Centaurs require very little sleep to begin with and I would not feel comfortable leaving you unprotected for even an instant." She said, softly so as to not wake the other guest,

"Centorea, this house is so heavily warded that an army of dragons couldn't get in." He said through a yawn before snuggling down on a pillow, "If you're serious about this body guarding thing, then you need to catch rest where you can. Otherwise, when I actually need you, you'll be too tired."

He drifted off quickly with that and, conflicted but accepting, Centorea scooted slight closer to him before lying down and sleeping herself. Sensitive ears lulling her to sleep with the sound of twin heartbeats.

.

The next morning, Miia was not all too thrilled…

"Keep your distance from Darling." She hissed with her hands on her hips as Harry tumbled out into the kitchen to wake himself up with tea,

"I mean him no harm."

"Suuure you don't. Or maybe you just want Darling to yourself instead, don't you?" She growled accusingly and Centorea's cheeks gained colour, "Keep yourself and your big boobs away from my Darling!"  
"I would never think of doing something so… improper." Centorea gasped out. Genuine as she said it, though her drifting mind's eye pictured the rather dashing looking man in the other room, worshipping her aforementioned bosom. Making her cheeks turn red and her eyes glassy,

"You're thinking dirty thoughts about him right now!"

"I would never-"

"You would never?! Wait! Are you saying that my Darling isn't attractive enough, or something?! You apologise right now!"

That set the tone for the next few days. Harry had a million and one contracts to sign and assignments to finish, so he had very little choice but to leave them to their devices as he finished them up and supervised the changes being made to his house. Not quite seeing how he was going to get the two to get along. Until…

.

* * *

.

Four days after Centorea's arrival; Harry slammed a picnic basket onto the coffee table so hard, the women genuinely thought either would break,

"Right, we're going out. You have fifteen minutes to get ready." Harry declared in an evidently annoyed tone, hands on his hips and emerald eyes glaring down at the seated homestays. Both looking confused and taking a second to look each other in the eyes for an answer and turning back to him in further confusion when they found nothing,

"W-Where is this coming from, Darling?"

"Because this atmosphere is annoying me. You're both guests here and you're both roommates." Harry said with a tone highlighting both annoyance and exasperation, "Our… unconventional meeting aside. Neither of you have any reason to dislike one another and are going to have to learn to get along."

"So, we're gonna go out and have a good time out of the confines of the house, deal?" Harry continued, eyebrow arched expectantly and arms crossed. The girls nodded mutely and Harry took the picnic basket with him to the front door.

"You two coming?" Harry called through the doorway, shaking the two out of their surprise. Shaking their heads furiously they both hurriedly stood,

"Coming, Darling!" Miia called happily as she all but flew, clear over the sofa and towards the front door, whilst Centorea staggered to her feet and almost ran in her own enthusiasm. Snatching up her sword as she went with a soft smile on her lips.

.

* * *

.

Harpies were one of few monster species, in this modern age, who outright earned their vicious reputation.

Razor sharp talons attached to long, bird-like legs. Human arms replaced by large, powerful avian wings that could easily propel an adult to speeds exceeding 100mph. Then the rest of the form being that of a human female, physical growth stopping young so that the body remained light. They were known as sadists, tricksters. Content to brutalise the living as well as make off with carrion, harpies were a truly vicious and dangerous race (that should be approached with the utmost caution).

Papi wanted ice cream…

Papi thought the park was pretty. Some of the trees were turning pretty pink and dropping sweet, pretty looking flowers onto paths and people. Papi wondered if they tasted as sweet as they looked.

Update, they did not.

Papi needed something to drown out this taste. ICE CREAM! Papi wanted ice cream…

Papi, the harpy, sat in a tree. Dressed, somewhat skimpily, in a black tank top and denim shorts so short an old woman had fainted ("You youngsters, dressing like whores!"), watching the fluffy white clouds lazily track across the sky. Papi hadn't noticed the woman's reaction as she was running from the black lady.

Papi felt afraid. She didn't remember why, but she knew that she would be in a bit of trouble if the black lady caught up to her. She should go home. Where was home? Papi felt sad, she did not know where home was. She really wanted to be happy.

Ice cream was happy. Ice cream could cheer me up. Papi wanted some ice cream…

Papi hopped to her feet. A lithe, almost child-like frame held upright in perfect balance by her deftly strong legs, as almost gigantic blue wings unfurled to an impressive four-foot wingspan. The colour of the cerulean wings matched by the harpy's hair, whilst her eyes were a pleasant, golden brown.

Papi wondered why she was stood. Was she escaping the black lady? Admittedly, there were a few women in black walking on the path below her tree. But she could not remember who the black lady was, maybe it was one of them? With a few power flaps of her wings (that knocked a cascade of leave and sakura petals onto unsuspecting human), Miia was up in the air and high above the park. Eyes surveying the ground expertly.

In a brief moment of clarity, Papi remembered that she wasn't allowed to be out on her own. That she needed one of those humans to escort her around. So, she looked around for one and found three of interest.

The first was red. She had red hair and Papi's heart went out to that human as she was being eaten (up to the waist!) by a big red snake. The other was also a woman, she had pretty, golden blonde hair (tied up by a pretty red bobble) and boobs the size of beach balls. But, she was also and unfortunately, being eaten. This one by a big brown horse.

Papi wondered how hungry a horse would have to be to eat meat. Papi was hungry too. Hungry for ice cream!

The third human wasn't being eaten, his legs were as fine as he was. Wavy, messy black hair that (even from this distance) looked as soft as a cloud. He was tall, probably taller than Papi, with the prettiest green eyes Papi had seen.

'Him.' Papi decided, and with a quick correction (via a flap of the wings), dived down upon him. Forgetting why as soon as she committed to the action…

.

* * *

.

Harry was flung onto his ass by a gust of wind, as soon as he noticed the fast approaching blur out of the corner of his eye,

"What is this?!" Centorea roared in challenge, drawing her blade and trying to shield her eyes from any further disturbed dust.

With a practiced ease, Harry rolled backwards into a crouch, a flick of the wrist flinging his wand into his hand.

 _'This is the second time I've been to this park. And I'm attacked AGAIN?!'_ Harry thought, incredulous. As he blinked his eyes clear of dust and checked on his friends. Centorea was still on her feet with her blade levelled against the newcomer, Miaa had fallen to the ground too, but she was fast to her feet with her clawed hands outstretched in challenge.

Their attacker was a harpy. Cerulean blue hair (cut short, with an odd strand standing to attention at the top) and wings, thumbs on the end of each on closer inspection. Her feet were viciously sharp looking talons attached to long bird like legs, whist all these avian features were attached to the body of a young woman.

"Hello! My name is Papi." She chirped out cheerfully, her eyes and posture the epitome of innocence. Throwing off the trio.

"What is your business here, harpy?" Centorea growled out as Miia quickly adjusted her D shaped hair pieces and smoothed out her yellow t-shirt and blue skirt before returning to her battle stance, coiled and prepared to strike.

"Business?" Papi seemed confused, Harry wondered if she was just a child who was playing around,

"Where are your parents?" Harry asked kindly, Miia and Centorea nodding in approval at the question with Centorea lowering her blade at that. Papi did not approve though,

"Papi is not a child! Papi is a woman!" She cried, her brown eyes narrowed in anger and one foot stamping in rage. Centorea's sword flew back up once again and she regarded the harpy with a suspicious gaze,

"Sorry, Papi." Harry said quickly, rising to his feet and holding his hands out placatingly,

"It's ok." She said cheerfully. Not a shred of anger present, a feeling of emotional whiplash hitting them as she peered around curiously.

"Nice to meet you, Papi." Harry said calmly and returned his wand to his holster and smiled, "What can we do for you?"

Then Harry was in the air. Those vicious talons holding him firmly as the slight framed female had leaped forth, snagged him within them and lifted off with him.

"W-What the- DARLING!" Miia shrieked whilst Centorea stood horrified. She had barely seen the slip of a girl move. One second she was standing before them, innocent and unassuming. The next she was in the air with her master with a look of calculated, determination.

"Do not fear, Master!" Centorea called up, drowning the panic in her with faux-confidence as she watched her master be flown away, "Your knight, Centorea, will save you!"

And with that she drew her arm back and hurled her sword at the pair. Hoping to knock the harpy into letting go of him as she galloped off after them. Truly stunned that her abilities as a knight were being put to the test so soon, but refusing got fail.

"Come Miaa, we must save Master Harry!" She called over her shoulder as she ran.

.

Meanwhile, Harry was coming close to being utterly terrified,

"Papi! Let me go!"

The command worked. And he was dropped several feet to the ground.

"Shit." He growled out as his mind whirled quickly. A subtle 'Aresto Momentum' muttered as his wand fell into his hand and he angled himself towards a tree (with the slower fall giving him the time to shift and position himself). He tore through the small canopy of leaves and hit a branch. It snapped under his feet but a lighting quick hand grabbed the remains that stuck out from the tree and swung. He arced down onto a much firmer branch and jumped to a lower one. The third branch gave way on his landing and his careful eyes spotted nothing to grab. He wasn't too far from the ground and he prepared to land carefully, his wand slowing his momentum once again. Until…

"MASTER!" came a scream and thin, but strong, arms plucked him from the sky and held him towards a large, warm chest. Centorea pulling him as close to her breast as she could, her grip bruising and Harry's face engulfed in a warm softness he had never encountered.

'I can hear her heartbeat.' Harry thought absently, before noticing that he could no longer take a breath.

Harry panicked. He tried to thrash and pull away, but the centaurs strength surpassed his own by miles. He planted hands against her glorious breasts and pushed as much as he could, even as his hand began to sink into them… Centorea was shouting, likely at Papi, but it was a distance buzz as Harry felt himself close in on unconsciousness.

Then, as another liminal had him restrained, another dumbass plan formed in Harry's mind.

Harry's hand came free and travelled to where he knew his target was. With one final burst of strength and determination, Harry's questing hand hovered over the areola of Centorea's nearest (left) breast and lunged forward to assault the pert nipple he knew lay concealed under her snow white, sleeveless blouse. Grabbing hold of it between his digits with a vice-like grip and giving it a rough yank.

"KYYAAAAA!" Centorea shrieked mid tirade. Dropping the sword, she had been threatening the reasonably terrified harpy with, and all but hurling her Master into the tree he had just fallen from, "M-Master?!"

Harry groaned, coughed and took sharp, gasping inhale of air. Leaving Centorea confused and concerned,

"M-master? I am sorry. I was surprised and did not mean to injure you." She said, referencing the colossal strength that she had utilised when throwing him away. He held up a hand as she tentatively approached, only lowering it when his breathing slightly resembled normal,

"I-It's fine, Centorea." He choked out, using the trunk of the tree to climb to his feet, "Thank you for catching me, but you almost choked me."

His second statement came with a small, blushing smile and the ghost of a laugh. Putting two and two together, Centorea burned scarlet. His roaming hands and rough touches had been a ploy to stop her from asphyxiating him, she burned red in embarrassment. A quiet voice in the back of her head quietly disappointed that he had no become so enamoured with her, due to her heroism, that he had been unable to contain his desire. She shook the inappropriate thoughts away before they could become a heat in her loins. Which is when Miia arrived.

"Darling!" she screamed, out of breath, as she tackled Harry back to the ground and hugged him to her. Tail and all, "What have these violent women done to you, my Darling."

Harry groaned at the assault and, over Miia's worried fussing and Centorea trying to explain why Miia should be being gentler with him, Harry heard tears.

Harry's eyes shot past the two of them to the source of their predicament. Papi the harpy. On her knees, hiding her face behind one of her wings and sobbing harshly. Harry ordered Miia to let him go and rushed over in worry,

"Papi is sorry! Papi is sorry!" She sobbed out as she bawled her eyes out, Harry coming closer and looking very concerned,

"P-Papi?" Harry started slowly and she lunged forward again, the girls behind him roared in defiance but, instead of taking off once more, she engulfed him in a hug. Soft feathered wings pulling her young frame against him as she cried into his neck. Harry sighed, she really was a child. She'd been told off and wanted to say sorry, he allowed a warm smile to grace his features and gently returned the hug, "It's ok, Papi. But you have to be careful, humans are fragile and you could get into trouble for doing stuff like that."

"Papi doesn't want to be in trouble! Papi is sorry." She cried and held on tighter,

"You're not in trouble. We're not mad. Right?" Harry addressed his question to the other two as they entered his line of vision, they looked embarrassed and concerned. Centorea sheathed her sword again and sighed,

"We are not mad, Papi-san. We just want you to be careful with Master." Centorea said softly, resting on her knees and giving the girl a gentle look,

"Yeah Papi." Miia said warmly, reaching out a careful hand and gently caressing her soft wing, "Darling is very special to us and we don't want him to be hurt."

She looked at the other two through teary eyes and then turned to look up into Harry's

"Is your name Darling or Master?" She asked, confused as she now almost lay on him, his hands on her waist in what many would call a 'compromising position'. Not that Harry really noticed,

"No, my name is Harry Potter." He said gently, before something caught his eye and he allowed some enthusiasm into his voice, "Would you like some ice cream?"

Papi beamed happily.

.

* * *

.

 **I would say well done for guessing here… but I'd be more surprised/impressed if you didn't get who I was referring to last chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope y'all enjoyed Papi's introduction.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm glad you guys enjoyed Papi's intro! A big thank to all the reviews.**

 **Except for TheUnholySmirk, because I spent 15 minutes hunting through the last chapter thinking I had actually put, "I am hapi the parpy." XD**

 **Just kidding, thanks for the review. But I really spent a while looking for that.**

 **Enjoy today's double feature ;)**

 **.**

* * *

.

A Wizards Life with Monster Girls:

Chapter 15

.

Under the shade of a rather large tree, Centorea, Miia, Harry and their new acquaintance Papi enjoyed their ice cream. Miia and (with much trepidation and supervision) Papi were enjoying cones, whilst Harry was eating his out of a tub and Centorea was rather enamoured by her cola flavoured popsicle.

"Papi loves ice cream!" Papi chirped, wafting said treat around,

"Careful Papi, you'll drop it." Harry said patiently for the fifteenth time. The girl was particularly scatter brained, they all observed, forgetting things almost immediately after thinking of them. She had asked for their names a few times now, but seemed well aware that Harry had brought her ice cream and decided to snuggle up next to him. Something Centorea couldn't help but bring up with Miia in whispers,

"Are you ok with Papi-san sitting so close with Harry?" Slightly miffed that she had been told not to, but the harpy was centimetres away from being in his lap again,

"Papi is a child, Centorea. She doesn't have any weird ideas in her head. Unlike a certain brutish knight I know." She levelled Centorea with a suspicious, accuing eye that held none of the heat that it used to have. It seemed more teasing than confrontational,

"I am not brutish!" Centorea said, affronted,

"Papi is not a child! Papi is a woman!" The blue harpy screeched in annoyance, jumping to her feet and glaring at the two in outrage.

Unfortunately, the insecure grip she had on her cone lead to it falling from her hand. Papi looked in horror and disappointment at the falling treat, until it stopped falling.

Harry's hand was outstretched towards the ice cream cone and the treat stopped mid fall, suspended in the air by a wandless, levitation charm. The three girls stared wide eyed at the magical display and then at its source,

"Papi, you need to be careful. Just sit down and eat your ice cream." He said gently and Papi nodded mutely and grabbed her ice cream and sat in front of him. Staring him down with inquisitive eyes,

.

"Are you magic?" she asked after a while, eyes wide and curious.

"Yup." Harry said with a smile and they all felt a warm feeling in their chest when Papi's eyes widened further in wonder and a beaming smile bloomed onto her face,

"Really?! Magic Harry?!" She asked in excitement, ice cream forgotten as she leaned forward in surprise, "Papi wants to see some magic."

Papi's lean got ice cream on her nose, and she crossed her eyes to look at the new addition.

"I can't do it here." Harry said, conjuring a handkerchief subtly and swiping the white ice cream from her nose, "Keep it a secret, ok?"  
"Keep what a secret?" Papi asked, innocent, wide eyed and confused. He smiled and blushed pink when Harry smiled warmly, his eyes glittering in amusement,

"Good girl." He ruffled her hair and she giggled, leaning into the touch with a wide smile and blushing cheeks.

"And the harem grows larger." Came a familiar, honey sweet voice, playful as ever,

"Good afternoon, Freeloader-chan. Here to slack off?" Harry asked Smith cheerfully as she approached. Centorea and Miia both gave polite greetings but Papi was still concentrating contentedly on the hand in her hair,

"Oh, I wish Darling-kun." Smith sighed, "But I'm actually here for Papi-chan."

The three of them looked over at the harpy, who finally turned to acknowledge the newcomer. Papi's eyes widened in terrified recognition and she dived behind Harry's back,

"The black woman! Save me!" She screeched, large blue wings encircling Harry in a desperate hug that held him in front of her, "Save me, mister!"

Smith sighed but smiled warmly,

"Papi. You can't keep going out on your own." Smith said gently, crouching down in front of Harry to be eye level with Papi. Said harpy gripped on to Harry tighter, looking afraid,

"Papi doesn't want to be in trouble." Papi said with trembling lips, evidently close to tears. Harry, feeling this, gently stroked her wings in the hope of calming her down,  
"Papi won't be in trouble if she stays with her host family." She said kindly, "If you follow the rules then you can have fun without being in trouble."

"Papi's family is boring." She groused and clutched to Harry, "Papi wanted ice cream and they said that I was being naughy."  
"You keep running away, Papi. You are being a bit naughty." Smith sighed and Papi, who had partially relaxed, looked close to tears once again.

"It's ok, Papi." Harry said softly, "Don't cry, I think you're pretty great, even if you do some silly stuff."

The other three were not sure how that comment would be received, if it would cheer her up or force her to descend into tears. But, thankfully, she beamed a bright smile and pecked him on the cheek,

"Thank you, Mister Harry. Papi likes you!" She said cheerfully, her contagious enthusiasm causing Harry to smile himself.

.

"I don't like that look." Harry said, noticing an almost sinister smirk on Smith's face,

"What look?" Smith asked in a faux-innocent tone,

"That creepy look you get when you have an idea."

"Oh. Well I have an idea." She said with a smirk and leaned forward conspiratorially, "Papi-chan?"

Papi looked over at Smith curiously,

"Do you wanna stay at Darling-kun's house?" She asked mischievously leaving Harry, Miia and Centorea wide eyed.  
"Who is Darling-kun?" Papi asked confused, but followed Smith's pointing finger and smiled brightly as she realised 'Darling-kun' was the man she was holding, "His names not Darling-kun, silly. His name is Harry."

Smith chuckled whislt Papi giggled.

"Would you like to stay at Harry's house?"

"Yes please!" Papi almost bounced with her enthusiasm, before turning Harry around so they were face to face, eyes wide and pleading (filled to the brim with glee) "Oh please, Mister Harry! Can Papi stay with you?"

Harry cursed Fate for allowing such a conniving being such as Smith to have had any part in his life. The demon of a women knowing just as well as he did that there was no way in hell he could say no to that face,

"We'd be happy to have you Papi." He said with a smile, said smile becoming tight as he felt the waves of smugness emanating from the woman behind him.

* * *

.

"So, what's the problem with her host family?" Harry asked as Smith lead him away for a word, passing him a few sheets of paper that he signed with practiced ease,

"Problem?" Smith responded curiously,  
"Well you came here all prepared to hand her over to me anyway, there must be an issue."

"I wouldn't call it an 'issue'. They are a family with a very needy lamia homestay who are getting very tired of dealing with a runaway homestay." Smith said tiredly, rubbing her eyes whilst Harry wondered if neediness was a common trait amongst that species, "Harpy's are a liminal species that love to roam free. Additionally, they aren't usually too bright and make rather… difficult homestays."

Harry nodded in understanding before turning to the trio of monster girl he now had for homestays,

"If my math is correct, because Centorea is on the ground floor, you still have a spare bedroom?" Smith asked rather than stated and gave a satisfied nod in response to Harry's affirmation,

"Yeah, but then my house is full. So don't be dropping anymore guests on me. Those two," jabbing a thumb at Miia and Centorea, "are more than enough of a headache."

Smith chuckled as they finished up, looking back in amusement as Papi devoured sandwich after sandwich from the picnic basket, with Centorea fretting nervously and trying to slow her down whilst Miia laughed.

"Let's go you three!" Harry called, the three looking towards him with a trio of bright smiles. Harry felt a sharp tugging on his heart as their eyes lit up and they came towards him happily. He matched their smile whilst fighting back tears,

'Everything before now was worth it for moments like this.' Harry declared to himself,

"Let's go home." He said, taking the picnic basket from Centorea's outstretched arms gratefully and lead the way. His smile not faltering for the rest of the day.

* * *

Papi was enamoured with the house immediately, dragging the three of them around as soon as they walked in to get a tour. Through the, as of yet, unused dining room and the attached kitchen, into Centorea's rather traditional styled bedroom (complete with sliding paper doors, tatami mats and a full set of samurai armour taking up one of her three armour stands on the wall), up the new stairs into Harry's room (where everything was except for his desk which was creaking under the weight of thick, leather bound grimoires and haphazard piles of papers), then Miia's room (kept in a state of organised chaos, clothes everywhere except for her drawers and wardrobe) and, fter a quick peak in at the bathroom, the spare room which would become Papi's.

"Papi's new bed!" She cried cheerfully and flopped on the king-sized bed and marvelled at its softness.

"I've spoken to her now former host family, who have agreed to send over her things." Smith said, entering the room behind them and placing her phone in her pocket, "They should be here tomorrow."

"Thanks, I'll call you if there are any problems." Harry said before he returned his attention to Papi (who was tugging his sleeve), "What's up?"

"Do you have video games? Papi loves video games!" She asked, looking into his eyes owlishly as she tugged on his shirt sleeve. Harry shook his head tentatively and she looked disheartened,

"Tell you what. We'll go on the computer in a bit and we'll find some together."  
"Yay! Mister Harry is super nice!" she declared loudly and hugged him tight to her, "Papi loves Mister Harry!"

Centorea blushed at the words and display (especially when Harry began to ruffle her hair gently again), but was yet again stunned at Miia's pleasant smile,

"Miia, are you certain this doesn't bother you?" She asked about five minutes later, when Harry convinced Papi to take a quick bath before dinner and he was corralled into assisting her (her clothes difficult to take off and put on, on her own),

"Centorea, she is a child. I refuse to be jealous of a child." She said almost miffed, "Darling is a wonderful man who would take care of anyone who needs it, that's why he's a hero. And besides…"

She turned to Centorea as they both entered the kitchen behind Smith-san, smirking almost triumphantly,

"Papi has the figure of a child, and Darling is not the type to find that sexy. She is no competition for me!" Miia declared proudly, hands on her hips and an evil laugh and smirk present.

"She may look like a child, but she is the same age as you, Miia-chan." Smith said distractedly from the fridge,

"Really?!" Both Miia and Centorea spat out incredulously,

"Yeah." She said, pulling out a cool bottle of tea and taking a long, slow swig before continuing, "Harpy's stop growing shortly after they hit puberty in order to remain light enough to fly."

.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom.

"Mister Harry is being very nice and is taking such good care of Papi!" she stated cheerfully as Harry helped her remove her tank top and averted his eyes so as to give her at least a shred of privacy, but his head was forcefully turned back to meet her bright eyed gaze a she continued talking, "Will you be Papi's husband?"

"Erm, I'll-" Harry had been part way through saying,

'I'll think about it.' When the bathroom door was almost blown off its hinges and Miia barged in with a look of near fury on her face,  
"Darling, out. I'll take it from here." She declared icily and all but flung him from the room and slammed the door behind him. Centorea and Smith were in the corridor, the former looking both embarrassed and worried, whilst the latter was clutching her stomach releasing peals of laughter.

"What was that?" Harry asked slowly as he heard Miia's sharp voice (the one she had used to scold Centorea) through the door alongside Papi's still cheerful one and a lot of splashing water.

"Smith-san informed Miia that Papi was not a child and is the same age as us."

"Oh… Wait what?!"

* * *

.

Harry had been in bed for half an hour when a knocking reached his ears. He groaned and rolled over.

The day had been long, they'd headed into Asaka city to buy Papi a games console and a mountain of games. They'd then spent the rest of the day shopping.

Centorea had embarrassedly asked if they could go underwear shopping and Harry had been made quite aware of the fact that she did not wear bra's, as even the liminal friendly stores did not make a size big enough or an item sturdy enough. Made quite clear when he had had to buy five broken bras of various colours and designs, destroyed trying to contain Centorea's gigantic breasts.

Not to be outdone herself, Miia had tried modelling various pieces of risqué lingerie, chosen to elicit the blushes from her Darling that she so adored. But Harry had been unable to pay her too much attention, as Papi was flitting around exuberantly and he was also trying to calm the irritated shop attendants and a centaur woman so embarrassed and ashamed that she was close to tears. He'd eventually treated her to some carrots from the market that she HAD cried over ("Shopkeeper-san! Your produce is glorious!" Centorea had cried) and he had spent the rest of the afternoon setting up the console and entertaining the neglected feeling Papi before dinner. Leaving Miia quite out of the loop.

Harry sighed in annoyed resignation. Hating that she had likely gone to bed unhappy and wondering how on Earth he was: One, going to make it up to her and two: ensure it didn't happen again. Juggling the three was an act he was not ready for and he knew would take a lot of getting used to.

.

The soft rapping on his doors grew an octave louder and Harry flung himself, reluctantly, from his bed to go and see what was going on.

Upon opening the door, Harry found Miia. Dressed in a long magenta nightshirt decorated with soft, pink sakura blossoms,

"Miia? What's up? Is the house too cold again?" Harry asked, concerned. Miia had never knocked his door before, she usually just barged in or called him out. Additionally, she looked rather nervous. The tip of her tail was flittering through the air nervously and her arms were crossed, thumbs massaging circles into her elbows.

"I need to talk to you, Darling." She said nervously…

* * *

 **.**

 **Another bit of trivia for anyone interested. I actually wrote Chapter 16 first (I did it yesterday at lunch) and this entire chapter was simply dedicated to getting Papi into the house and the story to that point ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

NSFW content in this chapter. Read at your own discretion.

* * *

A Wizards Life with Monster Girls:

Chapter 16

.

"I need to talk to you, Darling." Miia said nervously, standing in his doorway with her. Harry wondered what on Earth she needed to say to him that couldn't wait until morning, but invited her in without a word. She hovered in the middle of the room, fidgeting hands and nervously flicking tail, Harry sighed. Far too tired to for too many words. He instead walked by and dropped into a seating position on his bed, patting a spot beside him as an indicator to sit down. She blushed and slithered over, taking a seat far more meekly,

"What's up?" He asked, when she didn't speak, instead focusing on folding and unfolding her hands in her lap.

"Things have changed."

"Just a bit." Harry responded, understanding that she just wanted comforting immediately, "I used to live alone, now I've got three awesome roommates and I barely recognise my own house!"

Harry said that with a bright smile and short laugh, Miia's smile was much briefer,

"I don't think I like it. The change." Miia said quietly, feeling almost ashamed at the idea of not wanting Papi and Centorea around. They were both lovely and good friends to have, but they also took up Harry's attention, "I'm selfish, Darling. I can admit that. As much as I love those two, I love you much much more. And I want you all to myself."

Harry already knew this titbit, but blushed lightly all the same,

"Nobody likes change at first. Even the most progressive or desperate people will always look back fondly at how easy or simple things were before at the beginning. But things change." Harry said as gently and compassionately as he could, "It's just something you have to get used to."

"You're not being fair, Darling!" She said with an angry pout, almost shouting in anger and irritation, "You're getting so distracted by those two and ignoring me!"  
Harry was surprised at how genuinely hurt Miia seemed,

"Miia. I'm… sorry." He supplied, the amber eyes girl turning to him shimmering eyes, "How can I make it up to you?"  
Miia paused and averted her eyes as she sunk into a deep thought. Harry found himself lost in them as she locked eyes with him once more. Her skin glowing under the moons spotlight, and her eyes glittering like stars,

"Prove to me… that nothing's changed." Miia begged, Harry's gaze softened (almost lovingly) and he pulled her into him. The pair wrapping their arms around the other and pulling them closer, Miia ending up in Harry's lap with the end of her tail coiling gently around his dangling legs,

"Nothing's changed Miia." He whispered, a hand migrating up from her back to gently caress her long red hair, "And it never will. I promise. I promise that even if a hundred more-people come to live here, you and I will still be the same."

They hugged each other tighter on Harry's bed. Miia snuggling her face into his exposed neck and feeling his shudder, as her warm breath tickled his spine. Harry felt her warm breasts flush against his chest, their thin pyjamas the only thing separating their chests as they held on to one another,

"Better?" Harry asked after feeling a sigh of contentment emanate from the woman in his arms, though he became concerned when she stiffened. Not just because he was worried for her, but he was worried about the sudden shift of atmosphere that had come over the room. Miia pulled free and, before Harry could ask her what was wrong, he was shoved. Two hands pushing his shoulders back, making him lie flat on the bed.

"This… isn't enough." Miia almost growled. Her tone taking a husky quality and her eyes were almost glassy as her tail wrapped more firmly around his ankles and dragged them onto the bed too. Before she pinned him with her own weight and became to coil slowly around his legs with her entire tail. Cold, smooth scales causing goose bumps to rise up and down his exposed flesh, and amber eyes, flooded with lust (alongside Miia's unique and voluptuous form) combined with this position made Harry almost painfully erect, "This is nowhere near enough."

She ground her barely protected sex against his hard erection, the contents of his shorts almost begging to be released and to spear into the warm, willing pussy that it could feel.

Before all sense could truly leave him, Harry tried to get up. But Miia grabbed his arms and harshly pinned them above his head,

"Miia." He gasped but was silenced with a look,

"Darling. Say you don't want me and I will release you. Say this repulses you, or you do not see me in this way. And I will leave this room and never return to this bed." Miia said in a shaky voice. Half a retrained fear of rejection and another half barely restrained lust and desire, "Otherwise, lie back and let me please you."

Harry could say no such thing. He was not repulsed, he desired her greatly and (shame to him to admit) he would not let this chance pass by if it was his only window to physically be with her.

"Miia." He ground out. Heat pooling in her core as his emerald eyes grew dark with lust, "This is against the rules."

Miia licked her lips and inhaled a sharp, shaky breath. Growing drunk off of her lover-to-be's scent and grinding her burning core against his restrained rod,

"I don't care about the rules. All I care about is you."

 **SMUT BEGINS**

Miia released his hands and placed her own flat on either side of his head. Taking advantage of the freedom, Harry dragged Miia down into a searing kiss, tongue forcing entry into her warm mouth and moulding against her own. One hand found its way to her soft hair once more and held the woman's head in place, whilst the other found its home at her exposed hip, where skin met scale. And began to travel to her tight ass.

Miia returned the kiss hungrily, seeing stars as Harry's warm tongue swiped against her cheeks and met hers. Instinctively, her far longer muscle curled around his own and massaged the alien presence in her mouth. The action rewarded by a throaty groan from her Darling, who gave a particularly sharp grind up to her that sent shocks through her body.

Miia's tight hold of his legs and waist loosened considerably, causing Harry to open his eyes questionably. Miia pulled away entirely and Harry wondered if she was having second thoughts but found it was the opposite as he looked into her face. Her eyes were wild and she was panting harshly as he leaned back onto her tail and focussed her hungry gaze on his bulging crotch, the angry red head of his cock peaking from over the waistband of his loose-fitting shorts. Her hands, which had tangled in his hair as they and humped and ground against each other, flashed through the air and tore his shorts halfway down his legs. His sizeable cocks springing to attention and making Miia's mouth visibly water.

Her eyes locked with Harry's in a coy stare before she gripped the hem of her floral nightshirt and dragged it oh so slowly off of her body. Revealing her blemishless skin, large round breasts and diamond hard nipples to the room warm, heady air. Harry lay mesmerised at the sight as a blush covered her face and neck,

"You're gorgeous." He muttered breathlessly and Miia seemed to relax. She dropped her nightshirt to the ground and allowed a seductive smirk to split her face. She gripped her breast in her hand and gently squeezed them, rolling her nipples under her thumb and unconsciously moving her hips in response. Her core seeking friction as it pushed against the air.

A hand slowly drug itself down her body, coming to her hot pussy and spreading her folds wide enough for her middle finger to slowly enter. Pushing up until her knuckle and making her breath hitch and her body stiff as bolts of pleasure burned their way through her body. She moved that single slender digit back and forth in a slowly increasing pace, a second joining it as moans and grunts passed her pink lips. Feeling her lovers mesmerised and lust filled gaze added a new layer of pleasure to her fingering that caused her to weaken. She fell forward, barely avoiding crushing him by holding herself up with her other.

She panted and ground against her hand until it was dragged from within her when Harry's calloused hand encircled her wrist. Miia opened her amber eyes in surprise to find Harry looking at her own private place, still covered from view by simple white panties. She had a second to wonder what he was doing before he wrenched the tiny triangle away and released her swollen pussy to his hungry eyes. She shuddered as the air now assaulted her sensitive, unprotected core before Harry's own, thicker fingers forced their way into her. A strangled moan flying from her throat as she did collapse against him.

His fingers were rough and fast, coming apart at times to stretch her wider as she pistoned deeper and deeper into her hot centre. A growing wetness doing very little to stop the glorious friction that lead her quickly to her glorious release,

"Darling!" She gasped out in warning before releasing on his plundering hand. Her arms encircling him as her pussy clung tightly to the invading fingers. Covering them in her clear, sweet cum. A moan of satisfaction humming in her throat and smiled lovingly, caressing her hair and pressing a kiss to her smiling, satisfied lips.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Miia rolled her unguarded pussy onto Harry's cock, pinning it against him and smirking at his groan. Her drenched pussy slickened his shaft before she pulled away, replacing the warm pressure of her core with the tight, cool grip of her hand. Harry lurched at the shift and gasped, causing Miia to chuckle as she brought her lips to his ear,

"I can barely fit my hand around this." She whispered huskily, "This might break me if you shove it in."

Her hand rolled back and forth, spreading her own juices up his shaft as well as the precum leaking from its head. Harry let loose a brief chuckle before lust filled eyes flew open and regarded his target.

With surprising speed and strength, he rolled her over and pulled her hands free from him. Pinning them both above her head parallel to what she had done to him. Her full chest heaved her blush deepened and her eyes were wide and lust filled,

"I'm going to absolutely wreck you, Miia." Harry growled and Miia gasped in appreciation. Her pussy leaking juice welcomingly as her body burned with desire.

One hand held her two writs tightly above her head, whilst the other trailed down her arm ad began a slow travel down her body. Sifting through her hair, caressing her cheek, ghosting across her pebbled nipple and tickling across her midriff before it reached its destination. A rough stroke of her pink lips had her gasping, the touch enough to get her going but not enough to satisfy her, she looked up at him pleadingly as he used his free hand to position himself at her entrance,

"ready?" He asked simply as he pressed against her. A circular motion of her hip had Harry fighting the urge to roll his eyes back into his head. Her scarlet hair fanned out like a halo and her eyes were like gold, her sinful expression of unchecked lust (with her hands caught above her head) left Harry feeling as if he had captured a fallen angel,

"Take me." She moaned, grinding her core up against him. And thus, the head of his cock entered her warm, soft core.

Both of them groaned as the head of his cock parted her folds and inch after inch slid into her inviting entrance. Miia's core was being stretched more than she thought she was capable whilst Harry had never experienced such tightness. Just as he believed he could go no further, instinct kicked in and he pulled back and smacked his hips forward faster. His cock sinking deeper into her warm centre.

Miia's tail moved quickly, stunning Harry as she yanked her arms free and pulled him down into her. Fully engulfing him with a high, keening moan and holding him tight to her as she spiralled off into orgasm once more.

Resisting the urge to cum as her convulsing pussy did it's best to milk out his seed. Harry pulled back once more and rammed forward again, then again and again and again. Ramming himself into her still cumming pussy with the force of an animal. Plundering her with his long shaft and smashing into her cervix with a "yelp!" from her each time.

Miia was in tears. Her pussy stretched just before the point of pain and a sharp, feeling of it lancing through her body that only made her feel the blinding pleasure even more. She clutched at him for dear life, her loud moans muted when he locked lips with her again and plundered her mouth hungrily once more. She felt his skin give way under her sharp nails as she clutched onto his back as the world swam around her. Blessed with an almost never ending orgasm that only felt better and better as his veiny monstrous cock ploughed into her.

Then she felt it. She felt his cock swell, the pace change from long, fast yet methodical to shorter, wilder strokes as he was reaching his end. His cock flying in and out of her now, her juices flying free every time he almost wrenched his cock free and hammered it back down inside of her. An erotic 'squelch' echoing off of the walls every time he re-entered her drenched vagina, messed up by her lovers powerful thrusting,

"Miia, I-" He choked out as his thrusts increased further in their ferocity,  
"Fill me up!" She gasped, and she felt the rush of semen fly down his pulsing shaft a he rammed himself into her as deep as he could and exploded within her depths. The two of them too breathless to moan as they fell into nirvana, start flashing behind their eyes as their world fell apart around them.

"Darling!" she gasped some time later, as his softened cock was pulled free and her hand rested on her stomach. A pleasant warmth within her lower region causing her to blush, "Darling?"  
Harry, who had rolled free from her grasp and was breathing slowly. He pressed his sweaty brow against her forehead and circled his hands around her wait. Pinching and groping at her flesh and scales,

"Darling, are you satisfied?" She asked breathlessly as her core warmed up once again,  
"Not yet." He declared with a mischievous grin. Miia matched it with her own,

"Me neither…"

.

* * *

Genuinely. This is the one chapter I wouldn't mind having 0 reviews on. Just do what you must and continue. See ya next chapter for more wizarding world stuff.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bit of a shorter one this time, but thanks for 21,000 views x**

 **marlastiano: neither can I, I actually planned it first.**

 **LordXeenTheGreat: Thanks again x**

 **brachiosaurs: Why thanks ;)**

 **PhillyCh3zt3ak: I was about 5 seconds away from adding something like that on to the end, but felt it would be too much of a cop out.**

 **redwolf23456: Glad you are enjoying it so far :D**

 **Colshan: I'm sorry if you found Harry's character in Chapter 2 a bit lacklustre, but I feel that Harry is the kind of guy who would help anyone if they really needed it, even if Smith had a rather crappy way of asking. Sorry if you aren't enjoying, but feel free to tell me what you would like different so I can learn from it.**

 **With that out of the way, ONWARDS!**

 **.**

* * *

.

A Wizards Life with Monster Girls:

Chapter 17

A few years ago, current British Minister of Magic Kinglsey Shacklebolt found himself in a unique position. He found himself a part of handful of people welcomed into Harry James Potter's oh so tiny circle of trust. He'd been trusted with the young man's very finite trust and faith, trusted with the young man's secrets and (on one or two occasions) trusted with the young man's life. To be trusted by a man nearly half your own age may not be something everyone his age would find that important, but Kingsley felt it was one of the most precious things he had in his life.

Kingsley slipped through the familiar oak doors of Hogwarts castle, broad shoulders squared as he still felt the shadow of the massacre all those years ago. He ran a slightly trembling hand over his smooth, bald head as his mind drifted to his arrival here alongside Harry himself. Seeing the senselessness of the attack and growing sickened even now at the thought.

He nodded politely at the awestruck students and teachers he passed as he headed to his destination. The private rooms and office of Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster.

"Good afternoon, Kingsley my boy." The nearly two-hundred-year-old wizard greeted him pleasantly, "It is always a treat to have the Minister of Magic personally visit me"  
"It is good to see you, sir." Kingsley said in his deep, calm voice, holding an arm outstretched for the man to shake.

Kingsley switched arms quickly upon realising his slip up and did not allow his embarrassment to show on his face,

"Sorry." He said quietly when he released the mans wrinkled hand and said man waved it off with a smile before settling into his own chair and indicating for Kingsley to take the one opposite to him,

"The consideration is appreciated, but unnecessary my friend." Dumbledore said, absently rubbing at the stump of his left arm with his remaining right, "I am neither offended or saddened."

Kingsley nodded and they both smirked. Both of them briefly reminiscing on the day, back in 1996, when Albus Dumbledore had sliced off his own arm to stop the spread of a vicious curse Voldemort had left on his Horcrux ring. The amputation doing nothing to weaken his immense power, but the loss of his dominant arm gravely affecting his duelling prowess, leading to a crushing defeat at the hands of the rejuvenated Gellert Grindlewald.

"Now, not that I do not enjoy your company, but your Floo call suggested you had something to discuss. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore indicated to the bowl of candies on his desk (candies that looked identical to the ones that were present when Kingsley himself was a student),

"That's ok, professor. And I was actually wondering if you could possibly pass a message on to Harry."

"Oh, regarding what?"  
"The museum. As all other communication methods have failed, it really falls to you to pass along the message."

.

When Harry had left the country, he had completely cut himself off from the world. No Floo call found his fireplace, no owl post reached his hand. In fact, according to official records, all of his post since 1998 had been redirected to an unopened P.O. box in Chiswick. Kingsley did not envy the next person who opened it.

"I see." Albus said, leaning back into his chair and staring up at the ceiling with a look of deep concentration. Eventually he just held out his hand and Kingsley handed the thick letter over to the Hogwarts Headmaster,

"Although he signed his name to allow us to use his image as we see fit, we still require his permission to utilise memories that pertain to him."

"Knowing our young friend as well as I do, he will take a lot of convincing to allow such a thing."

"But the museum is incomplete without his exhibit, and it will be a definite ticket seller. Seeing the life and times of the legendary Harry Potter." Kingsley said almost scathingly, Dumbledore's grey eyebrows furrowed briefly before he chuckled mirthlessly,

"The term ends on Friday, I intend on visiting him during the break." Albus declared before fixing Kingsley with a questioning look, "When is the museum due to make its grand opening."

"All Hallows Eve." Kingsley declared and both allowed a pained flash to settle across their faces,

"I will pass along the message, but I am certain that Harry will not arrive for the grand opening like your administration hopes for." Dumbledore responded gravely, Kingsley nodding along knowingly.

"As long as we can open the exhibit, we will be fine."

"Indeed. Leave this with me and I will sort it out."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Anytime, Minister."

.

* * *

Centaurs were known for finding homes on great plains or savannah's. The wide-open spaces allowing them the space and freedom to raise their young and be free. But, like with all things, there were exceptions to this.

The centaur herd of the Scandes numbered 300 centaurs, a small herd that had taken to the mountain range that spanned the Scandinavian peninsula with vigour hundreds of years before (when the herd had been in its 100,000's). The thin air, sheer cliffs and mountain sides and its proximity to the Arctic Circle had made it easy to hide from Muggles for hundreds of years and (even with the exception being made to the Statute of Secrecy) still to this day, very few ventured up to find the mountaintop village the herd called their home.

The herd (from which the Shianus clan hailed) had a multitude of reasons for making such an inhospitable place their home. One of these reasons being the pools of magical healing water that lay hidden away in deep caverns carved out of the mountainside by powerful nymphs. It was said in legend that those who soaked in these magic heavy pools, when injured, could arise more powerful than when they had entered.

Few believed such things, even in an age where magic had come to break even its own well established rules. But the centaur infamously referred to as Bane thought otherwise.

"Bane." The deep, booming voice echoed off of the dimly lit walls of the cave, Bane cracked open his cool brown eyes and focussed on the mighty visage of Arild Shianus. Powerfully built and stronger than any Shianus who had come before him. Bane recognised the beast of a centaur as a true brute, desired in the warlike species,

"Speak." He decreed,

"My daughters message arrived a few short hours ago." Arild responded almost reverently, "Attached was a memory potion and a letter to the council."

"I trust it has been disposed of?"

"Of course."

Bane sunk deeper into the pool, the water heated by magma vents deep beneath his hooves and soothing his burnt skin.

"But not without complications."

Bane cracked an eye open and glared at Arild, said centaur seeming rather worried,

"The council was made aware that Centorea discovered you had... misled them." Arild said slowly, flinching under the pressure of Bane's gaze, "It would appear one of my wives leaked the contents of our conversation."

.

Tch! This was a disaster. Bane had soaked in the pools for years, almost non stop ever since Potter left him to die in his burning village. He, as the legends suggested, WAS far more powerful than he could ever have dreamed of being. But he still was not at a level that he could feasibly combat Potter.

"Who? Was it Centorea's mother?" Bane asked carefully, his rage bubbling under the surface,

"It was not Brynhild. She is in Hong Kong jousting." Bane bit back a comment about show ponies and allowed Arild to continue, knowing that his estranged wife was a sore subject (Brynhild being his first and favourite wife from his harem), "Whoever it was has not tevealed themselves, but the council wants you to explain yourself."

"How much time do I have?"

"None."

Bane rose on shaky legs, the world spinning for a moment before centring with sharp clarity. Bane closed his eyes and concentrated deeply to the pool of power that had grown exponentially within him. A sight Arild found hard to watch, the centaur's torso a mess of angry red, burnt skin, his facial features seemed to have melted to form a horrific mask of a face, his hair was gone and his black coat was patchy (spots permanently scorched off at the roots).

"Then, it seems your herd requires a change in leadership." Bane declared, climbing from the pool donning his former form (long flowing locks of hair, a full black coat on his horse under-half and olive skin only marred by battle scars) as a powerful illusion. Magic untold rolling from his form in waves, "Come Arild."

Arild Shianus followed behind his new master on the long trek to the surface. Looking forward to following his master into war and laying waste to his enemies.

.

* * *

.

Kuroko Smith's head rose from her desk and a cure spat past her lips when she saw she had slept through the first hour of her shift. Rolling her eyes as she focussed on the beeping computer screen that had awoken her from her slumber,

"A memo?" She clicked on the appropriate tab and opened the appropriate email from her superiors. Groaning at the large block of text that awaited her and fleeing from the room immediately to get coffee.

"Oh, good morning ladies!" Smith said cheerfully when she bumped into Doppel upon exiting the office, the rest of the M.O.N. girls behind her,

"Good morning, Smith-san."

"Morning Boss!"  
"Good morning, Smith-chan."

"Thanks for barging into me, Boss."

The quintet smiled and Smith ushered the group into her officer and told them to wait whilst she dove for the office coffee machine. Returning to them five minutes later with a coffee cup in hand.

"Yo, Boss!" Zombina called when Smith entered the room, all four of them crowding around her computer. Zombina and Doppel seemed to be surpressing laughter, Manako was blushing a furious red and Tionisha was looking uncharacteristically calculating, "You seen this?!"

Manoeuvring around the gigantic ogre who took up a sizeable chunk of her office space, Smith made it to her computer screen and, with another long sip of coffee, tackled the massive block of text her superiors had sent to her.

And burst out laughing when she was finished…

.

* * *

Deep beneath the feet of all, further than even the most advance muggle drills or the most adventurous wizards, surrounded by magma in a subterranean bubble of magic so ancient it predated all life on the surface, stood the goblin city of gold.

A city forever growing. Made from molten gold constantly shaped by goblin magic and ingenuity into coliseums, homes and all manor of facilities and defences by the short, hook nosed creatures called goblins. One day, as prophesised by the Oracles of Delphi thousands of years prior, it would encircle this world and rise up to consume the surface.

But that thought was not on Emperor Stormguard's mind as he lounged on his throne at he exact centre of his mighty city. The goblin sovereign towering over his kin at five feet tall (the tallest a goblin had ever been) and his rippling muscles riddled with vicious scars achieved in battle and the forge. He lounged in a flowing red robe laced with golden embroidery, a simple obsidian black breast plate and leggings for armour and his crown (a golden circlet encrusted with rubies) held in his sharp nailed hands.

"Your majesty!" A familiar gravelly voice addressed him,

"What is it, Rainthief." Stormguard addressed the Goblin lord in his own booming voice. A voice that made the most hardened of his race flinch when addressed with it (his youngest son's retainer, Lord Rainthief, no exception),

"O-our investigation of the Japanese government lead us to believe that Prince Hadrian WILL be utilised in their new program." He declared worriedly. Flinching when his emperor balled his fists, nostrils flaring dangerously before he took a slow, calming breath,

"No bother. Although my child will not enjoy the manipulations of another effecting his life once more, I look forward to seeing how he copes." King Stormguard stated, the shadow of amusement present in his tone before it vanished, "The candidates?"

"A young harpy recently joined his household, but otherwise they remain unchanged." Rainthief declared. Stormguard winced, "He seems to have gotten quite close to the lamia."

"He is a parselmouth and a Slytherin. His genetic fascination with serpents is unsurprising." Stormguard interrupted dismissively as cogs turned in his mind, "But he is a prince. Commoners are not worthy to claim my son as their husband."

Stormguard rose from his throne and descended the velvet steps, heading for his palanquin.

"Your majesty?" Rainthief asked, confused as his ruler marched past him (his secretive royal guard peeling from the walls to follow),

"Come Lord Rainthief." He ordered over his shoulder, "We shall go and find my son a suitable wife."

.

* * *

Forty-eight hours later, the Potter's ancestral household had been emptied once again and headed, enraged, to Gringott's bank. An abandoned letter on the dining table and a question on all of their lips

Who the hell was Meroune Lorelei? And why did she have a pending marriage contract with their eldest son?

* * *

 **.**

 **Thanks for the review Have a Little Feith and I'd like to open this up to all of you. I have a plan for Tara (the minotaur from chapter 5-7) already but it isn't for a little bit. But the plan I have for her does not involve Harry too heavily.**

 **So, question (and you have a little while to vote on it):**

 **Option 1: Tara lives with Harry as part of the harem (making it 9 girls overall)**

 **Option 2: I go with my original plan and she becomes a secondary character living with someone else.**

 **Review what you want and I'll do what the majority asks for.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to the Guest for pointing out the description error, but (if you are the same guest) I have to point out that the description kinda states what to expect. I'll consider writing a story entirely with OC's after this one concludes. But I wanted to write a story centring around how Harry and the main girls we already know would live together, if you don't like that I'm sorry. Additionally, glad you enjoyed the peeks into Harry's backstory and I gotta clarify that Smith isn't lazy because she is resentful of her heritage (but I will spoil that her laziness is family related…)**

 **TheUnholySmirk, not going to lie, I have the exact same thought process about Papi tbh. It was why I was ready to cut her out entirely a few chapters ago. I understand that there is a bit of a cultural difference in Japan and that Daily Life is just trying to cater to fetishes, but I'm not too into it.**

 **Have a Little Feith, kinda already counted your previous review as a vote, too late to abstain! ;D**

 **Colshan: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Blackholelord, as we continue through the story, more and more of Harry's past will be revealed. Be patient, please.**

 **Go0gleplex, oh HELL YEAH there is an ugly confrontation on the horizon! And it ain't just with Bane…**

* * *

.

A Wizards Life with Monster Girls:

Chapter 18

Harry didn't panic when he woke up without his usual, free range of movement. Instead he cracked a still tired eye open and caught a glimpse of his sleeping bed mate. Miia snoring softly with a goofy smile on her face, murmuring under her breath between snores and clutching to him comfortably. His own arms encircled her and pulled her warm body closer to his and relished in the feeling of having her close. Checking the time showed Harry that they had only fallen asleep three hours prior, causing Harry to smirk in amusement as he cuddled closer to Miia and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. With the mid-morning sunlight pouring through a gap in his curtains, he closed his tired eyes once again to get some much-needed shut eye.

But they flew open a second later at a timid knock on the door and the rattling of the doorknob that signalled it was opening,

"Master! Wake up! We have a problem!" Came Centorea's worried voice as she opened the door.

Only to have it slammed in her face by Harry, who had yanked himself free of Miia and crossed the room to the door in a speed matched by none,

"Centorea! Don't just barge in!" Harry almost shouted through the door at the centaur who was almost terrified at the display,

"I… erm. Sorry Master, but we have a problem. It is urgent!" she declared worriedly as Harry threw on his shorts, a t-shirt and slipped out of the room to join her. Growing concerned himself when he noticed her incredibly worried face (feeling rather bad for startling her),

"S-sorry. W-what's up?" Harry asked worriedly, the terror and worry on her face leaking into him and making him especially worried. Centorea looked close to tears, her body shaking and mouth twisted into a worried frown, "What's going on?"  
"It's Miia, she's not in her room and I can't find her anywhere. The house looks like there was a struggle and Miia is nowhere to be found!" she declared panicked and Harry paused to take in what had been said. As soon as he stopped piggybacking off of Centorea's panic, his cheeks burned. Centorea thought Miia was missing, but of course, she lay snoring in the room behind him (meaning there was nothing to be worried about, regarding her). But, what did concern him was the 'break-in'

"Is Papi ok?"  
"As far as I am aware, she is still in her room." Centroea said with a shaking voice, eyes flickering momentarily to the door neighbouring his where Papi slept, "Do you have tracking magic? We don't know when they entered the house or how far they have gotten, but if we go now we may find some clues or a trail-"  
"Miia's in there." Harry interrupted quickly, jabbing a thumb behind him, "When the heating cuts out she likes to sneak into my room and steal body heat."

Not a lie. But not the truth either.

"Oh." Centorea articulated almost dumbly, her eyes drifted past her master and a violent blush of her own painting her cheeks red, "I see."

"Not like that." Harry muttered blushing (of course he was lying now, but he couldn't risk Centorea thinking otherwise). She seemed to blush harder and began to stammer inchohorently,

"I-erm. It- It is fine Master. I understand t-that l-lamia r-require heat." She choked out, and turned away in embarrassment. Her over active imagination running wild at the thought of what her Master and the precocious lamia would do, at night, in bed and alone…

Centorea shrugged aside the lance of jealously that sheered through her mind as Harry toom a quick peak into Papi's room,

"Still, we should assess the damage downstairs and see what was taken." Harry said a bit quieter (evidently for the sleeping girls benefit) as he returned to Centorea,

"Lead the way, Master."

The house, particularly the ground floor, looked like something had gone down. The sofa and cushions were littered with rips, the shelf in the lounge had fallen and spilt its contents onto the ground and the kitchen was a mess. Every cupboard (and the fridge) open: food, cutlery and shattered crockery littered the floor. Putting the Miia situation aside, it did genuinely look (like Centorea said) that there had been a break-in and a subsequent struggle. But when Harry found the doors to be fine, no lingering presence of a third party and a certain piece of evidence littered on the staircase and leading a trail to the kitchen, Harry put two and two together,

"Papi, come downstairs please." He called, trying to keep his voice calm as he stood in the centre of the maelstrom that had been wrought on his home. He heard shuffling upstairs and slow, reluctant footfall as the childlike harpy responded, "Now please, young lady."

That made her come faster, and when she arrived her cheeks were red and she kept her golden-brown eyes fixed on her knife sharp talons,

"Good morning, husband." She said quietly, not meeting his eyes and her voice more of a murmur,

"Papi, do you have any idea what happened in here?" Harry asked neutrally and, as she opened her mouth to respond he held up his own hand to stop her and continued, "Before you say anything Papi, know that I will not be angry at you if you tell me the truth. But I will be if you try and lie to me about what all of this is. So, if you need to take a minute to think then do so."

Centorea, catching on as she saw the big blue feather in Harry's hand, crossed her arms and fixed Papi with an expectant look. Seeing Papi avoiding eye contact in embarrassment reminded her of a child (something that happened all of the time with that particular harpy).

"Papi was hungry, so Papi tried to get something to eat. But husbands house isn't very big..." She eventually murmured out and Harry sighed,

"You can't fly in the house, Papi. There isn't enough space."

"Papi knows now!" She almost shouted and blushed heavily at her own outburst and Harry's look of mild displeasure, "Sorry, husband."

"You know better, Papi." Harry said with another sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Are you gonna do it again?"  
"No husband! Papi won't do it again. Papi won't be naughty and Papi won't make husband angry again. Papi promises!" Papi did shout this time, adding volume to her hysteric ramblings with tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes. Acting quickly, Harry hugged her close and stroked her hair, her large wing wrapping around him to hug him back,

"I'm not angry, Papi. This is all an easy fix. Just don't do it again ok, you could hurt yourself." Harry said, and (to demonstrate) he flicked out his wand and gave a soft sweeping movement of the wrist whilst he held on to Papi. She looked around in amazement (Centorea too) as the broken items that littered the floor rose from the ground and knitted themselves back together. Parts flying from all over the kitchen to find their partners, before the scattered cutlery, crockery, and food found their homes in the fridge or cupboards (or were dropped in the bin).

When the task was completed, and Papi was about to vocalise her appreciation, she was distracted by her own growling stomach echoing off of the walls. The three of them stopped in surprise for a few seconds before they were engulfed in laughter,

"Would you like some breakfast, Papi." Centorea asked through some gentle chuckles,

"Papi would like some breakfast!" She chirped happily.

.

* * *

.

Having set Papi up in the now tidy kitchen with a drink and a breakfast, Centorea and Harry went into the lounge to survey the damage. The TV was on the floor and the shelves had fallen, their contents strewn across the floor.

"The TV is broken; can you fix it with your wand?" Centorea asked, lifting up the TV from the hard floor and noticing the cracks across its surface,

"Although I could fix the cracks, the TV would never turn on again. Magic and electricity don't mix very well." Harry admitted as he righted the Tri-Wizard cup and looked at the slew of shattered picture frames, a waft of his wand lifting them up from the floor, pieces of wood and glass coming from all corners of the room and returning to their places like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, "Still, magic is rather convenient."

Centorea nodded, silently awestruck at the floating display. The wooden shelf returning to its place on the wall with the contents returning to it looking completely undamaged and untouched. A few minutes later the lounge showed no sign that a hunger crazed harpy had torn through it (with the exception of the broken TV). The shelves and their contents were returned and the scratches and cuts repaired.

Centorea stepped over to the shelf and peered at the pictures on it. She gently picked up a pale frame and surveyed the trio in it, one being her Master, Harry, evidently a bit younger and dressed in plain black robes. On either side of him, in identical robes were two others. On the right, a bald, dark skinned smile with a soft smile who towered above both of them, then on the left was a three-foot goblin with soft grey skin, a hooked nose and sharp calculating eyes.

"The one on the right is Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister of Magic. And the goblin on the right is Griphook of clan Hookfang, my account manager. We fought together during the war." Harry said fondly, taking the picture and looking down on it with misty eyed nostalgia.

"Do you miss them?" Centorea asked softly,

"Very. I cut ties with everyone but I tried to keep a bit of contact with them at least. We went through a lot together."

There was silence as he placed it gently on the shelf. Taking time to reposition it carefully and to look at some of the others,

"Centorea. Can I ask you something?" Harry asked quietly, the centaur in question arching an eyebrow and nodding mutely. Harry was quiet for a little while longer, seeming to steel himself for his next words.

.

"When we fought, I noticed that you are a lot stronger than I am." Harry broke the silence. Centorea opened her mouth to challenge that statement but Harry continued, "I am not as strong as I used to be."

Centorea saw his look of disappointment and waited for him to continue after he sighed heavily,

"You're powerful, Centorea. One of the fastest and strongest people I have ever fought." Harry said with smile, Centorea blushing at the compliment, "Are you gonna keep training?"

"Of course. I will continue training whenever I have the chance." Centorea said softly but determined, Harry smiled again at this as he gave the shelf a quick cursory glance and nodded in satisfaction,

"Would you mind if I joined you? I'll try not to get in your way but I'd really like to train with someone. Especially someone so skilled." Harry asked with a soft glow of pink on his cheeks, Centorea's cheeks reddened further and her smile broadened,

"I would be truly honored, Master!" Centorea quickly stepped forth and grabbed up both of Harry's hands into her own, her bright, excited eyes on his as his own cheeks reddened, "I look forward to working alongside you."

Her excitement was contagious and Harry smiled broadly,

"Thank you, Centorea." He said with a short, pleasant chuckle,

"Please, call me Cerea."

Harry smiled through his own blush as he looked up at her. A somewhat tender moment being interrupted by the ring of the doorbell. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes good naturedly,

"Gee, I wonder who that is?" Harry said with a smirk, Centorea chuckled along with him as they went to answer.

.

* * *

.

Miia awoke just past noon. She was tired and a soreness emanated from her core. She giggled triumphantly at it, it was her proof that she had consummated her love with her Darling.

Though she was disappointed that she had not awoken with her Darling, she understood that there were two others in the house that he had to take care of.

"Humpf! It was so much better when it was just me and Darling." She muttered into his pillow as she rolled onto her stomach. Her slight irritation forgotten as her sharp nose breathed in the lingering presence of his scent.

The sound of people downstairs forced Miia out of bed. She slinked into her own room briefly for clothes before making her way down to the source of the commotion. The source being Smith-san and the four women he had brought with her.

The first was a black-haired cyclops, no, she was petite. Making her a Monoeye. She nervously played with her shoulder length bobbed hair as she quietly contributed to the raucous conversation. Her pale cheeks permanently pink as she sat beside the excitable Papi and a smirking Smith-san.

The second was a 7-foot ogre with a large black horn, long blonde hair and caramel brown skin, wearing a ruffled black blouse and a light floral skirt that hugged her curves. She, unlike the others, had occupied a spot next to Darling. The TV was blaring one of the racing video games Darling had brought for Papi (who was lying on the floor giggling as she played) who seemed to have roped the ogre into playing with her.

The third was a zombie. Her forest green shorts and black crop top displaying long lines of black stitches that divided off mismatched portions of skin (giving the impression that the parts that made her up were not all from the same body). She was contributing to the noise the most alongside a fourth. A nude, human looking woman with ankle length white hair and dark brown skin (crossed legs and careful hair position hiding her erogenous regions). Miia blushed at the last one as she stood in the doorway, remaining there until Smith-san noticed her,

"Good afternoon, Miia-chan." Smith-san addressed her from her seat, the room (with the exception of the engrossed Papi) turned to her. She smiled politely but focussed on Darling's green eyes as they turned onto her.

"Could I borrow Darling, please?" Miia asked politely and watched as he got to his feet and scooted around the ogre to her. Miia caught Centorea's eyes and the centaur woman blushed. A cold feeling ran the length of her spine,

'Does she know what happened?'

Fear ran through her body. Would Centorea tell Smith? Is that why she was here (with the others being some kind of added muscle)? What would happen to Darling? Prison? The death penalty? Miia hadn't paid much attention to the effects on the homestay host of breaches to the bill, so she wasn't quite sure what effects their romp would have on Harry should it be brought to the authorities.

But then Miia calmed down. Centorea took her position as Harry's knight quite seriously by the looks of it. And Smith was just lazing around, eating Darling out of house and home as usual. There was no way that lazy woman had found out. But Miia still had a feeling that Centorea knew anyway, her embarrassed blush accompanied by what Miia stunningly recognised as envy.

So, considering the precarious and almost awkward position that Miia found herself in. She did the only appropriate thing.

She smirked smugly at Centorea and dragged her Darling from the room with a quick triumphant laugh. Smith chuckled whilst Centorea burned scarlet.

.

* * *

.

"How are you?" Harry asked a bit awkwardly as they stood in the dining room. Harry had found himself dragged into the dining room by Miia (for a bit of privacy) and she had wasted no time in pressing him up against the wall and hugging him tightly to her. Placing her head on his chest and sighing as she relished in the familiar sound of his heartbeat. She giggled airily and snuggled into his chest,

"Sore." She said as she smiled into his chest, she looked up at him with mischievous eyes, "You're pretty big, Darling."

Harry's cheeks turned red and he gulped as Miia laughed. His arms gently encircled her,

"You don't regret it, right?" Harry asked quietly and Miia sighed in contentment,

"I regret not doing it sooner. Perhaps before we had guests, maybe you would have just let it be and we'd be the only two in the house." Miia said absently, although Harry was uncomfortable at the words he let her speak, "If I'd have ensnared you sooner, there wouldn't be any rivals for your heart to worry about."

"Miia, I-"

"Darling." She interrupted, pulling away and placing a gentle hand on his chest as she looked into his eyes, "I love you, and I know you care for me. But I also know you are not ready to open yourself up to me yet. I won't pretend I know why, but I know that you aren't. You are already close to Centorea and I get the feeling your heart is big enough to accept anyone else Smith-san throws our way."

Harry was wide eyes in surprise at the passion in Miia's voice and expression.

"You have a big heart, Darling. You love quite easily, I can see that. Which is why I'm afraid of someone coming in and snatching you up." Miia's voice became soft and her cheeks pink. She avoided eye contact for a second before she turned on him again with frightening intensity, "But, no matter how many woman come for you, no matter how many seduce you or come on to you. I will be the one to take you home! And I will not fail in claiming your heart in its entirety!"

He was frozen at her declaration. Speechless and aware of his rapid heartbeat as she breathed somewhat heavily after her outburst and calmed herself down. He took a soft, deep breath and hugged her to him again. Pressing a soft kiss to her cheek and whispering,

"Thank you, Miia." Into her pointed ear. She hugged him back and they remained that way for some time. Until,

"Yo! Dearest-kun! I want a sandwich!"  
"Sweetie, could I please have another drink?"

"Darling-kun! Do I need to come in there.?"

They sighed.

"Who are they and why are they ruining my life?" Miia moaned as she held on,

"They're M.O.N. They specialise in taking out criminal liminals. They stopped by for lunch after beating up some orcs."

"Even more freeloaders?"

"Doppel and Zombina are. But you'll like Tio and Manako, they're really sweet."

Miia's eyes narrowed. Harry gulped.

"I'll be going in, why don't you… introduce me." She said slowly, her voice taking an almost murderous edge as she released him to grip his arm instead. Harry sighed, tired but good natured, quietly enjoying Miia's possessiveness of him. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. Causing the lamia to come out of her scheming in surprise,

"Be nice." He said gently and she smiled a genuine sweet and innocent smile,

"I will be cordial to my new rivals, Darling." She declared sweetly. Harry sighed. At least she hadn't changed.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Thank you very much AnimeA55Kicker, glad you like it x**

 **Dragoul Mayol, I'll think about it, but I wrote this one because I had a clear vision on where I wanted to go and how the worlds would work together. I wouldn;t expect anything of the sort (from me at least) any time soon.**

 **Not to sound condescending, Arsenalfiction, but Tara is an OC so I doubt she'd have ever appeared in any other Musume fic.**

 **Sorry this took me a bit longer than the others. I have been pulling a lot of evening shifts at work and have been a bit too tired to write. The next few weeks will be a bit hectic also but I will update when I can. Thanks for the patience x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the votes on Tara by the way, it seems that the majority want Tara with Harry as it stands, so I will review the story and see if she can feasibly join the harem.**

* * *

.

A Wizards Life with Monster Girls:  
Chapter 19

.

 _The building of Gringotts Wizarding Bank reminded Harry of something out a dream (then again, so did the entirety of Diagon Alley). The building made of immaculate white marble, almost an eyesore under the bright, warm sunlight and whilst surrounded by the dourer décor of the rest of the street. Columns and steps inlaid with gold displayed the entrance, looking more like the stairs to the pearly gates rather than to bank run by cut throat, sharp toothed, three-foot tall goblins with an unhealthy obsession with gold._

 _Those words had been spoken by the bartender of the Leaky Cauldron Tom not five minutes ago, Harry didn't think they were particularly pleasant so decided he would not be repeating them._

 _"Come 'long then" Came the genial, booming voice of the man haped mountain that was the Hogwarts Keeper of Keys beside Harry. Hagrid striding up those very steps that Harry had been admiring and leaving Harry to scurry after. His eyes flicking around nervously the higher they ascended._

 _When at the huge, dark doors, Harry ignored the large golden plague above them as well as the intricate designs that were painstakingly etched into the stone surface, instead focussing on the armed, armoured sentries on each side. Dressed in armour Harry found reminiscent to Ancient Romans from history at school and holding large shields. Swords were sheathed at their hips and the entry on the lefts hand twitched around the hilt. Although they stood shorter than Harry's slight frame, he was intimidated all the same as their black eyes followed their approach and their lips both twisted into an ugly sneer. Harry shuddered and kept walking, refusing to look at them even as he felt their gaze on him._

 _The interior was illuminated in golden light by a multitude of hanging chandeliers. An immaculate white tiled floor lay beneath Harry's feet that his rubber soled shoes squeaked against with every step, causing Harry to blush in the quietness of the room. Little sound being made other that it, the soft scribble and scratch of writing and whispered conversations between men, women and the hooked nosed goblins themselves; the goblins sat atop high seats in three piece suits, mot wearing small pairs of circular glasses similar to his own. Desks separating them from the wizards and witches they were looking down upon, an air of distain and forced professionalism hanging over each one Harry's emerald eyes fell upon._

 _Hagrid, straightened his thick black coat and marched towards the only free desk. The goblin behind it, as Harry approached, was called Griphook (by the name tag on his lapel) and he sighed in resignation as he watched their approach,_

 _"Mornin' Master Teller." Hagrid said, his tone both cheerful and nervous. He tugged at his shaggy beard as his greeting hung in the air for a few seconds,_

 _"Good day." Griphook said curtly as he straightened his glasses, "What business do you have?"_

 _"Erm, well I'm 'ere escorting a firs' year on 'is shoppin'" Hagrid stated, jabbing a thumb down at Harry, causing said goblin to make a big show of leaning forward to get a better look at him._

 _"Who is this… urchin." He addressed him, looking Harry up and down with his beady, coal black eyes and making it no secret that he did not like what he saw,_  
 _Harry silently bristled. His emotionless mask not falling despite his stomach twisting in quiet irritation._

 _"M-My name is Harry Potter." He declared, his anger at the assessment doing wonders in alleviating his initial fear, "I do say, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Master Griphook."_

 _"False platitudes will get you nowhere, Mister Potter."_

 _"Then how about brutal honesty? You hook nosed git. Don't judge me when you evidently fell in the kitchen one day and landed on that butchers knife you call a nose."_

 _The bank was silent, nobody could believe that that mere slip of a child, dressed in clothes several sizes too big, would dare to insult a goblin so freely in his own territory whilst surrounded by his comrades. The goblin in question, Griphook, seemed appropriately affronted,_

 _"I would watch your tongue whilst in this establishment, child."_

 _"You gonna cut it out with that monstrosity, knife nose?" Harry growled,_

 _"'Arry! Stop!" Hagrid hissed, looking to Griphook with a nervous, placating smile, "Sorry, e's been raised by Muggles and doesn't really know what to do..."_

 _Griphook was quiet for a second as he leaned back,_

 _"No bother, I did start it. I apologise for the slight Mister Potter." Griphook said, though not seeming apologetic,_

 _"And I apologise too for my comments." Harry responded, he too not entirely sorry. He could sense something from Griphook, he wasn't apologetic in the slightest. More… amused._

 _"Do you have Mister Potter's key?" Griphook asked in a voice like gravel,_

 _"Erm, right 'ere." Hagrid declared before rifling through his many pockets. Harry suppressed a sigh, Hagrid seemed nice enough, though a bit airheaded._

 _After two solid minutes, Hagrid produced a small, golden key. Passing it to Griphook almost reverently for the goblin to examine. He then smiled down at Harry who was curious, he had been worried about how he was going to afford the things on his school list but Hagrid had said not to worry. Harry wondered if his parents had left him money for school after all._

 _His parents. Harry didn't quite know how he was supposed to address the mess of complicated feelings he had regarding them now. He had spent his entire life KNOWING that his mother and father had died in a drunken car crash, the same crash that gave him the vicious, lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He had grown up KNOWING that his parents were arrogant lay abouts, with his father being a drunk to top it off. And he grew up knowing that even his own parents hadn't wanted him. But those 'facts' had been decimated by the arrival of the half-giant Hagrid the previous evening as they (being the Dursley's and himself) shivered in the lighthouse escaping the torrent of owls and letters._

 _His parents were alive! They hadn't died in a car crash, but had left him with the Dursley's after he miraculously destroyed an evil serial killer hell bent on taking over the world._

 _Harry tried not to think about it. He wasn't ready to deal with the over load of information he had received (which also included his apparent worldwide fame)._

 _"I apologise." Griphook cut into his thoughts with an air of smugness, "I'm afraid that this account was closed by the account holder..."_

 _Harry's brow furrowed in confusion whilst Hagrid's eyes widened in shock,_

 _"B-But the account 'older is righ' 'ere and he hasn't stepped foot in Gringotts before today!" Hagrid almost roared, jabbing a thumb at Harry who was confused,_

 _"The account holder, Mr…" Griphook began,_

 _"Hagrid. Rubeus Hargid."_  
 _"Well, Mister Hagrid. The account holder is not young Mister Potter. But his parents James and Lily Potter. Who on a visit on the 18th of September 1989, had the trust fund of one Harry James Potter closed with immediate effect." Griphook declared, reading off a sheet of parchment without a shred of amusement or smugness, "I'm sorry to say, but this key is now quite useless."_

 _Griphook handed it back and Hagrid received it wordlessly. His mouth opening and closing like a fish as he evidently had no words. So, Harry chose to speak in his stead,_

 _"How am I supposed to get my supplies now?" Harry asked carefully, his heart hammering in his head as he spoke. The pace quickening as he saw the goblin smile toothily, shark-like fangs on display for the eleven-year-old to behold,_

 _"Well, as with most muggleborns or half-bloods hailing from the muggle world, we offer a student loan. We offer competitive interest rates and you won't have to make any repayments until you finish your education." Griphook stated, he smirked monstrously despite his business-like tone._

 _Harry paused as a parchment leaflet was shoved towards him and he was urged to read it. Relying heavily on context cues to ascertain the meaning of some of the jargon present, but Harry was able to get the general gist of what was written. Before his blood had ran cold, now it pounded in his ears and roared through his veins like fire,_

 _"So, if I want to go to Hogwarts, I have to take out a loan with you guys. And then I'll be spending the rest of my life giving you half of whatever I earn?!" Harry growled darkly, attention being drawn to him once again. Not because of his volume or confrontational attitude, but rather the oppressive, angry pressure that made breathing a tad more difficult that Harry stood at the epicenter of. Harry ignored the various sentries and guards turning to him cautiously, hands on weapons in preparation of a confrontation. His attention was firmly on the goblin before him, who wasn't smiling anymore, "Do you think I'm stupid?"_

 _Griphook gulped and held back the fear in his body and the tiles beneath the young wizard's feet cracked audibly, the power leaking from the child monstrous and primal. Griphook very much feared for his life._

 _"Mister Potter, I-I understand that you are distressed. But please be calm." Griphook tried, but winced as the child's eyes narrowed murderously. His blood ran cold when he saw colour in the boy's eyes change from a warm inviting emerald to the familiar, piercing jade of the Killing Curse,_

 _'Perhaps it would be for the best that a beast like this NOT learn magic at all.' He thought as he found it hard to draw breath under the angry weight of the boy's prepubescent magic. He would evidently grow to be the strongest of his peers, Griphook didn't know a wizard could possess such dense and potent magic (let alone at such a young age)._

 _"I understand that this situation may not be ideal, but if you follow me we can have a word with the loan department and come up with a more beneficial deal." Griphook said with a grimace. Flinching when the leaflet he had passed to the child was hurled into his face with a terrifying growl of,_

 _"Screw you."_

 _The boy marched out of the bank, leaving dozens of stunned onlookers. Including a nervous half-giant who rushed after him quickly and a goblin breathing heavily as he clocked out for a break and thanked the gods he was still alive._

 _"'Arry! There ain't any other wizardin' banks in the country. I know that you ain't 'appy but you need to-"_  
 _"I don't NEED to do anything other than figure out how I'm going to make the money I need to get my things." Harry growled. Silencing Hagrid with his rage and intensity, the man failing to understand how someone so small could be so angry. Harry turned his eyes to him and Hagrid flinched at their Killing Curse green, "You said the train leaves on the 5th, correct?"_

 _Hagrid nodded mutely and Harry sighed._

 _"Can I have the letter and the vault key, please." He said, adding please as an after-thought in a much more subdued tone. The pressure of his enraged magic beginning to rapidly dissipate as Hagrid handed over the items and Harry stuffed them all into his oversized pockets, "Thank you for bringing me here and for helping me. I'll take it from here."_

 _And Harry marched down the steps and, before Hagrid could even articulate his desire for the boy to stop, he disappeared into the crowd._

.

Harry awoke from his dream unimpressively. His eyes cracking open to the dark room before he rolled over to the side and placed his head on his cooler, second pillow,

"What a detestable dream." He muttered into it as he resigned himself to being awake.

.

After an hour, and a sunrise, Harry accepted that he was now awake and committed himself to it with a cup of coffee. Plopping onto a stool in the kitchen with a pile of papers he had decided to do as he drank, even though it was five in the morning and it was never going to happen.

Harry sighed, wondering why he had had such a dream.

'I thought my past had been buried.' He thought after a long, bitter sip, 'Those days are behind me.'

He sighed, wondering some more. His introduction to the magical world had been a roller coaster of emotions. A high achieved from the initial letter and the hundreds he had received subsequently, the low of spending his last night as a ten-year-old on the cold, dusty floor of an abandoned lighthouse, the amusing and terrifying introduction of Rubeus Hagrid, the hope, confusion and shock at finding out he was a wizard and was not an orphan, then the fateful trip to Gringotts that crushed his spirits and all that had occurred afterwards. It was not something he ever looked back on fondly, but no one ever would. He had been so desperate to escape the Dursley's that he had not considered that he would just end up somewhere even worse.

"Master?" Centorea said from the doorway, Harry looked up from his coffee and offered the warmest smile he could mustur,

"Morning, Cerea. You're up early?"

"I sensed a disturbance and came to investigate." She said, and then blushed as he winced,

"Sorry for waking you." He said and Centorea blushed pink and shook her hands,

"Tis nothing, Master. As I explained, we centaurs require little sleep. I was nearing the end of my sleeping cycle."

Harry apologized again before getting her a drink and falling into a comfortable silence with her next to him.

"May I inquire as to what is on your mind, master?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Harry said quietly,

"In ancient stories, knights would be protectors as well as confidants to their kings and lords." Centorea declared proudly, missing Harry's wry smirk until he spoke,

"What? Am I a lord now?" he said with a chuckle and Centorea looked like she was pondering the idea,

"Milord feels like a more appropriate form of address…" she muttered and Harry blanched,

"Please don't."

.

Centorea chuckled at his expression and again as Harry's unimpressed stare became a playful smirk. As she enjoyed her lords (she really did prefer that title for him) amused expression, she noticed something around his neck,

"My lord, have you always worn that chain?" She asked, Harry seemed slightly surprised and his hand flicked up immediately to the thin golden chain around his neck. Rolling it between his thumb and forefinger in thought,

"Erm, yeah. I've worn it for years actually."

"Is it simply a chain? Or some other item of jewelry?"  
"I guess you could call it jewelry, technically." Harry said as he pulled the chain and (from under his shirt) attached to the end seemed to be some kind of ruby, "But it actually has a purpose. It's magical you see."

Centorea stepped closer as Harry held it out for her to inspect, she took it reverently as she surveyed it, ignoring for the minute that she was nearly nose to nose with her lord. Instead she focused of the odd jewel, it was ruby red, opaque in the majority that completely transparent in other places. Veins of gold ran sparsely under the surface and it was cold as ice to the touch,

"It's called the philosophers stone." Harry said, startling Cenotrea slightly and making her blush over her distraction and then her new found closeness to Harry. She tried to pay attention to his subsequent words but was losing herself in her hosts beautiful piercing gaze, "It's an alchemical tool and the pinnacle of the late Nicholas Flamel's research. He let me have it shortly prior to his death."

Centorea gently let it go and stepped back (reluctantly) to give her lord some room,

"What purpose does it perform?" She asked, remembering that her lord had mentioned such. In response he opened his mouth, likely about to begin a long spiel but instead his face became thoughtful, before morphing into mischief. He surprised her by shimmying the chain up his neck and off of his head to hold the chain and stone in his hand,

"Give me your sword." He commanded gently. Centorea complied without thought, though curious as he took it from her and lay it on the island.

Then she felt it. The air around her grew musty and warm and all sounds muted. She could hear none of the cars outside, none of the birds and none of the creaks and snores indoors. The room as electrified by ethereal expectation as Harry's hand extended and he gently placed the philosopher's stone on the plastic blade of her sword,

"Chrysopoeia." Came his whispered voice. It was a voice that echoed off the wall and dragged up from the back of his throat like a nail across a chalk board. Centorea's wince almost made her miss the real magic.

Expanding like fire across the surface was a golden hue, emanating from where the stone touched the blade. Travelling up and down its lengths and consuming the hilt in a noticeably darker shade of gold than the blade.

"Done." Harry said proudly, sound returning like the tide as he put the chain back around his neck and slipped the stone back under his t-shirt. He turned to Centorea with a proud but mischievous eye, "Try it out, Lady Centorea."

She approached it reverently and stared down at her sword in awe. Replacing her plastic sword on the island was one made entirely of gold. The design and shape had been preserved but the blade consisted entirely of the precious metal.

"Try it, I'd like to know how it is." Harry said softly, patient as he knew the display likely frazzled the prim centaur. She eventually lifted the sword, surprised at the cool feeling of the metal and the weight of the blade in her hands. Centorea took a step back and cleaved the blade through the air in a practiced manner, the blade surprisingly even with its new stiffness (whilst still being as dull as it had been as it was a fake).

"It's… incredible." She breathed out, carefully sheathing the blade and shivering at the new weight on her waist.

"Only the best for my loyal knight!" Harry declared jokingly, smirking as Centorea blushed and smiled brightly. Although Harry had been slightly serious he did not expect that Cerea would take it so seriously,

"You are too kind, my lord. I will be sure to repay you for this gift." She said sincerely, eyes almost brimming with tears and her soft, strong hands holding his.

After an hour, Harry sighed from his seat and stretched noisily, clicking his back aggressively and rubbing his eyes before dropping to his feet,

"I'm gonna go for a run, otherwise I'll go back to sleep." Haryr said tiredly as he began to walk out to get changed, "Wanna come?"

Centorea nodded resolutely,

"Whenever you leave the safety of this house I shall escort you." She responded proudly, hands on her waist and standing to attention. Harry didn't really know how to respond, so he nodded mutely and left the room and its smiling occupant.

.

* * *

.

They returned from their run exhausted. But Centorea's exhaustion was not entirely physical.

Although she had not been galloping at any point, the run had truly pushed her stamina. She collapsed onto her knees as soon as she was comfortable to. The tatami mats of her room like silk as she relieved her hooves of the pressure of holding her up. She looked over at her master and running partner, the wizard now strewn panting on a chair that hadn't been there when he entered.

She was mentally exhausted from trying to figure out how a human, even a magical one, could stand to run at full sprint for two HOURS.

"H-How?" Centorea spat out in sheer disbelief to her housemate, he responded with a tired, wheezing laugh,

"Brutal stamina training for the past few years, with my siblings. I'm not in as good shape as I used to be, and I'm nowhere close to their level right now. They could have kept that up all day." He responded between pants as he caught his breath, Centorea's eyes bugged out at the declaration,

"R-really? Is that the truth?!" Centorea almost hissed in incredulity,

"Yeah, we're a warrior family. The stamina to win an extended battle is necessary." He said almost bored, sitting up properly now and smiling lethargically at her in a way that Cenotrea found incredibly appealing.

"Y-you have siblings. H-how many?" She choked out after an embarrassed, blushing cough. Her hands itching to run through his scruffy hair and claim the lips that smiled that lazy smile. She became even more embarrassed when she saw him give her an almost knowing look before leaning back gently in his chair,

"I'm the youngest of eleven." He sighed fondly,

"You have ten siblings?!"

"Yeah, I was adopted when I was 12 and immediately inducted into their crazy training regime. Although my stamina isn't too great right now, I know I'm still the quickest out of all of them." He smirked almost proudly. Centorea shook her head, not quite understanding how he could be dissatisfied with his performance when he was probably the fittest human on the planet. As she mused, she quickly noticed a pained expression on his face and her eyes softened,

"You miss your family."  
"I wasn't too close with them, not all of them. Most of my elder brothers just about tolerated me, but my big sister used to take care of me. You remind me of her a little bit. Both of you are noble and powerful and beautiful all at once." Harry seemed distant as he said that but blushed when he realized the words he had spoken. He turned and saw Centorea's blushing cheeks and eyes shimmering at the compliment.

Harry's head and shoulders were pulled over the armrest of his chair and into Centorea's waiting bosom as she hugged him close to her. He gently moved his arms to encircle her waist and scooted closer to return the gesture,

"No matter what happens, I will always be here and I will always care for you, milord."

Harry closed his eyes at the feeling of warmth and softness, nearly lulled to sleep by Centorea's gentle heartbeat,

"Likewise, Cerea. Thank you."

The magic of the moment was breached when an oh so familiar tail coiled around Harry's waist and yanked him free from Centorea's arms. Flinging him across the room and into Miia's grasp with a sharp cry,

"Don't be getting any idea, Centorea. Just because I was asleep doesn't mean I'm unaware of the illicit things you were planning to do to my Darling." She cried, coiling her tail and arms around Harry possessively and ignoring his taps to her tail as she squeezed too tight,

"I would never do anything improper to my lord!" Centorea declared, affronted enough that she drew her sword and even levied it at the lamia in challenge, "Now return him to my arms. We were enjoying a tender moment."  
"Ahh! I see. You're attaching yourself to my Darling when he is emotionally vulnerable. What a sickening method of seduction." Miia sneered in disgust, gripping Harry tightly to her. His face now mushed against her own breasts, muffling his screams for Miia to let go.

"I grow weary of your baseless accusations, Miia." Centorea growled, the deadly sharp point of Cenotrea's golden blade now levelled at Miia's heart, "Put my lord down, you are hurting him."

Miia outright hissed at Centorea and squeezed her Darling closer to her,

"As if I would ever hurt my Darling!" she cried. Then there was an audible 'POP' and Harry went limp. Both of them went white and they both shrieked.

.

* * *

 **blazingpheonix123: Thank you xxx**

 **In regards to Centorea's father, I have literally given as little thought to Centorea's actual father as the series did. As Centorea's centaur father is unaware (at this time :D) and her father was originally a Teaser, I doubt he would have been killed. Although…**

 **Dragoul Mayol: I understand, thank you for the suggestions. I've considered doing some Fairy Tail crossovers in the past but I haven't watched much of the series. I'll give it a go (just for you) xxx**

 **Drunkle Qrow: I can't tell if you're joking or not…**

 **And thanks again LordXeenTheGreat and marlastiano. Lots of love xxx**

 **See you next chapter for a little bit of action…**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Phantom Keeper: We are getting closer and closer to the truth about Harry's past, I hope you keep enjoying the trip to the truth.**

 **marlastiano: I hope you look forward to more girl fights**

 **Colshan: look forward to the backstory over the coming chapters x**

 **TheUnholySmirk: Although, I admit, this story has quite a few of the cliché's associated with one (#Originality) but it is a little bit more complicated than that.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the show and do tell me what you think of the newest addition… ;D**

 **.**

* * *

.

A Wizards Life with Monster Girls:

Chapter 20

Hooves kicked up dust as the air was filled with the ' _ **clang'**_ and ' _ **shnnk'**_ of steel on steel as the two centaurs duelled to the death in the town square. A ruined town beyond the circle of onlookers, watching the brutal yet masterful swords play of their chieftan and his challenger. Asgrim Aesir of the mountains, under assault from Bane Ahearn of the Dark Forest,

"You dare feed us such lies and take advantage of our compassion!" Asgrim roared in rage as he lunged forward at Bane, blade spearing towards Bane's unprotected chest only for a deft flick of the wrist parrying the sword away. Asgrim grimaced and withdrew from a trio of vicious slashes from his opponent. Asgrim's storm grey eyes narrowing as he became aware of the cold sweat in his steel grey mane, an older member pf the herd but (indisputably) its strongest. Having lead the herd for nearly 30 years through warfare, famine and the loss of their anonymity as the Statute of Secrecy was repealed. Yet, with the exception of his hair, showed no real signs of his age and experience. His rippled muscles unscathed and untouched by any kind of blade or spell, his jet-black coat still as lush and full as it had been in his maturity and only now (in his later years) had wrinkles around his lips and eyes developed. This duel was clear in his eyes, he stood a foot taller than Bane and was clearly broader also. Although Bane's swordplay was superb, Asgrim's was seamless and leagues above his opponents, leaving the elder of the two to expend little effort whilst Bane quickly tired,

"Tch! Your compassion is your weakness, Agrim." Bane roared as his sword flashed brutally towards the addressed, each vicious parry from Asgrim (and then his own defence from Asgrim's counter-attack) reverberating up his arms painfully, "To bow to humans, a inferior species. To bend to their will as you have. I am just the last of many who have 'taken advantage.' You old fool!"

Asgrim growled and, with a vicious swat of a maneuverer, smacked Bane's sword from his weary grasp with a strike at his fingers. Lunging forward swiftly, Asgrim's hoof made contact with Bane's bare chest in a brutal kick from his front leg, his opponent flung a few feet back and downed by the force and screeching in pain as he held it,

"Pathetic!" Asgrim decreed with many in the crowd roaring in agreement, "Only the Gods may proclaim themselves superior, you foolish child."

Bane's response was cold, sinister laughter that halted Asgrim's approach. A chill ran through the air, signalling a change in atmosphere.

' _Something is… wrong.'_ Asgrim worried to himself before Bane spoke again. His voice pained (from the blow) but triumphant as he uttered a single word,

"Crucio."

Asgrim's existence became agony. The feeling of white hot blades shearing into every nerve in his body consuming his every though as he screamed, fell to the floor and writhed there under the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. Bane, the opponent he believed he had defeated, rising to his feet shakily and glaring down at Asgrim with pity and contempt before lifting the curse.

"The only foolish thing I have done, Asgrim, was allowing myself to be arrogant enough to duel you with a blade. Instead of just killing you off like the other elders." Bane sighed, gently fingering the raised, hoof shaped mark on his chest, "I will proudly carry this injury as a mark of my hubris."

Asgrim gasped and panted harshly before spitting blood. He stared up in wide eyed horror (seeing Bane through blurred vision) and eventually wrested some control over his tongue,

"C-Centaurs c-c-cannot use m-m-magic. W-What have y-you done, Bane?" He choked out before Bane's expression darkened,

"Crucio." He snarled and shuddered in dark satisfaction as the magic rolled up from his core, warming his body and bursting free to illicit new screams from his victim, "I have surpassed all others before me. I have taken the wizards precious magic and made it my own. Shattering any ideas that those wand waving inferiors hold anything that a centaur cannot."

He held him under the spell for longer this time. Fearing no retaliation or retribution, as he knew his species well. Centaurs would forever fall behind the strongest, without exception. And as their strongest warriors lay dead around him, his status was indisputable. The men and women around him belonged to him now, the herd of the mountains (highlighted as the world's most powerful centaurs) was his and his alone.

"I take no pleasure in doing this Asgrim." Bane sighed as he lifted the elder centaur by the throat; releasing the chieftain of the herd from under the Cruciatus once again, "But your leadership would drive this herd into the ground. The strongest herd of centaur in the world should be leading by example, and reminding this world of its status quo."

"You will only bring ruin, Bane." Asgrim snarled, contempt dripping from his lips just as copiously as blood did. Bane smirked to himself as he decided those would be the man's last words,

"Indeed I will, Asgrim. I will bring naught but ruin down upon our enemies… Avada Kedavra!"

And a flash of bright, green light confirmed Bane as the new cheiftan. Asgrim Aesir fell wide eyed and dead onto the very cobbles he had walked as a child. Bane breathed a deep breath, taking a moment to centre himself. The battle had been tough and his new power (both as the head of a herd once again and the blessing of magic) were both intoxicating.

"BRING. ME. THE HUMANS!" Bane roared after a time, his new underlings rushing in to action immediately,

On the side lines, Arild Shianus smirked triumphantly as the human 'guests' of the Interspecies Exchange program were brought before his sneering master. Arild's own smirk faltering as his eyes settled on 'the man'. His name Alec Frasier, the Teaser who had been the one to facilitate his mating with Brynnhild. Although he had understood the necessity of the human in the birth of his daughter, the very idea that his first wife did not find him attractive enough to mate with (and instead found herself aroused by humans) was enough to send Arild into a rage fuelled by disgust.

"Master Bane." Arild drew Bane's attention to him, the brown-haired victor turning to his companion with an arced eyebrow before following Arild's gaze, "Him."

Bane smirked,

"Of course. As my most loyal it is only fair you are rewarded." Bane said nigh flippantly, a blonde centaur (that he recognised as one of Arild's wives) dragging the human along to the one who had assisted him for so long, "And let that be a message to you all. Prove yourself to me, and I will reward you for your efforts."

"Hail the chief!" A voice called and was echoed by the rest.

"Hail the chief!"

Bane smirked.

"Hail the chief!"

Satisfaction ran through his system at the first part of his plan came into effect.

"Come. Master Frasier" Arild said with a smirk whilst Alec's confusion and begging fell onto deaf ears, "We have some things to discuss."

"HAIL THE CHIEF!" The centaurs roared into the thin air as Bane stood proudly and Arild left the former battlefield.

' _First these pathetic 'elders', then you.'_ Bane declared in his head, his mind's eye turning to the black haired, green eyed scum who had disfigured him, _'Your days ARE numbered, Potter.'_

.

* * *

.

Harry slammed himself against a wall with a grunt and (with a slight bit of fiddling) relocated the arm that Miia had popped loose. The lamia in question was teary eyed and wailing in devastation, hot tears streaming down her face and on to Centorea's floor.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry D-Darling!" She wailed as Centorea tried to gently console her, "I h-h-hurt D-Darling. I'm s-s-sorry Darling!"

"Geez, I said it's fine, Miaa. Just be a bit more careful." Harry moaned as he knelt down to be eye level with the crying woman, reaching out and gently caressing Miia's head in a similar way he did to Papi. The action having an immediate calming effect on the lamia, who looked towards him through watery eyes. Gently smiling at her Darling's soft touch and the lack of animosity in his gaze,

"Husband! Are you excluding Papi!" Papi declared her presence as she bowled into Harry, leaping from thedorrway and flattening him with a hug

"Papi! You ruined the moment!" Miia hissed in irritation,

"Welcome to my world." Centorea sighed, unimpressed.

.

Papi decided she wanted, 'lots of big hugs from her husband', and refused to let Harry go as the quartet started their day. Leaving Harry to make breakfast with a harpy on his hip whilst Centorea took a bath and Miia watched on in jealously,

"You never let me hug you whilst you're cooking." Miia grumbled from the island as Harry served up the food and called Centorea down,

"Because I'm less likely to hurt Papi by stepping on her."

"Husband is so considerate. I love you lots, husband!" Papi chirped cheerfully, as she pulled up a chair next to him and reached for the miso soup. Only refraining, with a pout, when Harry said,

"Wait for Centorea."

"You should stop calling Darling your husband, Papi. He isn't." Miia grumbled as she began to dig into her plate of eggs, not wanting to risk them getting cold despite Harry's words,

"Why not! I want husband to be my husband!" she complained, reaching for the soup again only to have Harry gently pull her wing back. His ears hearing Centorea descend from the bathroom,

"If Darling is anyone's husband, he's mine." Miia hissed quietly, but Papi did not hear. She turned to Harry with wide, hopeful eyes and held his closest hand to her,

"Husband, will you marry me?"

Miia spat out her food aggressively and Centorea, who had just walked in, went red and was taken aback,

"Erm…" Harry tried to articulate a response but could not,  
"Papi isn't very clever, and she doesn't have massive boobs or anything. But Papi will do whatever you want, husband." She said with a soft pink hue to her cheeks, "Papi loves husband, he takes such good care of her and Papi wants to take good care of husband. So marry me, please?"

Papi's golden brown eyes were filled with emotion, her pale cheeks were pink and she gripped Harry's hand tightly in her gossamer soft wings,

"Can you say yes please, Husband?" Papi asked innocently, scooting herself closer to Harry expectantly,

"P-Papi. I'm… not allowed to. It's against the law." Harry said incredibly guilty, unable to look Papi in the eye knowing that it would be a far more innocent breach of the law to what he had already done. A part of him wanted to look to Miia but he didn't trust himself to either.

"Oh." Came Papi's quiet, disappointed response. Harry turned back to her and saw her pained expression morph into a smile, "Papi understands. Husband isn't naughty and Papi doesn't want husband to get into trouble. Papi is happy just being with husband."

Harry felt a stab in his heart. Pained but touched, he gathered Papi into a tight hug and the harpy giggled and hugged him back,

"Thank you Papi, I'm happy being with you too." Harry said softly and Papi nuzzled into his neck in response. Harry ignored the jealous looks form the other two occupants, no matter how tiredly amusing they were.

"Well, this moment is sweet. But that isn't ENTIRELY true." Came the slow, honey sweet tone of Smith. Causing all four of them to jump in fright. Centorea pulling her sword, Papi leaping back to perch on the kitchen conter, Harry snatching up a serving spoon to hurl at the intruder and Miia going a step further and hurling her half full plate in her general direction.

"H-How did you get in here?" Harry gasped out as the fear passed,

"I had a key made." Smith said unperturbed, checking her nails as the remains of Miia's breakfast slid down the wall,

"You made me waste the food Darling made me." Miia groused as she rested her head on her crossed arms, before brightening considerably as Papi and Harry slid her theirs.

"You should observe proper etiquette, Smith-san." Centorea declared without looking at the coordinator as she sheathed and made towards her breakfast. Taking a spot on Harry's other side and helping herself to some nori and salad after her lord finished re-serving Papi her breakfast.

"I guess you're here for a meal?" Harry sighed as his heartbeat returned to normal

"Alas, I'm here for business alone, Darling-kun. I have a packed itinerary today, so I need to explain this quickly and be on my way." Smith declared, flicking her sleek black hair over her shoulder and pushing her shades up the bridge of her nose.

All four of them stiffened at the uncharacteristically professional tone and unconsciously leaned towards the suited woman, awaiting her words after she cleared her throat and fixed Harry with a serious stare from behind her jet black shades. A feeling of anticipation hanging in the air of the kitchen…

that was immediately broken as Smith smirked evilly and said,

"How do you feel about marrying one of those three, Darling-kun?"

.

* * *

Vanguard, unimaginatively named as such (by her father Stormguard) when she crawled away shortly after birth, didn't do slaps. She felt that if you were going to strike something, make it a blow worth throwing. So instead of slapping her father upon hearing that her youngest, dearest brother was being manipulated (without his knowledge) into a political marriage with the mermaids of Atlantis, Vanguard punched her father (Emperor of the Goblinfolk) in the face. Her spiked metal gauntlet slicing through his rough, durable skin before the force hurled him across the length of the cathedral sized antechamber and into the fortified marble column,

"That… was impolite, my daughter." Stormguard the Unforgiving growled as he steadily made his way to his feet. Refusing to show how painful the blow from his eldest child had been, knowing that even the most minute showing of weakness would have his beloved daughter end him where he stood, and take the throne (in the foul mood she was in),

"You have committed a far worse slight." Vanguard the Unstoppable responded in outrage from the other side of the room, standing just shy of her father's impressive five foot one and dressed in full, immaculately kept, silver armour. Her relatively short black, hair was held up in a ponytail, her fringe ghosting across the right side of her oval-shaped face. She had a much darker complexion than most other pale skinned goblins (her skin bordering on brown) but, like most, hid a well-trained and powerful physique under her armour and clothes. Though, had it not been for her hooked nose, sclera-less eyes, sharp black nails and equally sharp fangs, one could mistake the soft lipped female for a human, "Hadrian is family, to manipulate him is something I will not stand!"

"Do you think I would not give him the choice upon whom he marries?!" Stormguard roared at her as he strode closer, "He is as much my son as he is your brother, Vanguard. I love him as I love you, you hot-headed imbecile."

Vanguard flinched at this and Stormguard stood before her, rippling with rage and disappointment,

"As his father, I will do what is best for him. Which includes finding him a partner I believe to be suitable." Stormguard decreed, not just to her, but to his court and his other children (who all lurked in the shadows of the large room), "Princess Meroune is the type of woman young Hadrian would most likely accept as his woman."

Vanguard flinched. She had seen red as soon as it had been announced that a marriage contract for Hadrian had been formed. The very idea that her youngest brother would be pawned off in her father's political games sending her into temporary maddness, causing her to lash out in her unthinking rage. She bowed her head in shame,

"Forgive me father. I was impertinent."

"Raise your head, my daughter."

She did as instructed, and took a vicious back hand across her face. The force behind the blow almost making her stumble, but she maintained her dignity by holding her ground. Returning her gaze to her fathers with a stinging cheek.

"You have brought shame upon yourself with your actions, Vanguard."

"Indeed, forgive me father."

"You will make amends." He declared in a slow voice, eyes flashing calculatingly as he looked upon her,

"What would you have me do, father."

"A dark cloud moves, forces beyond these walls are moving against your brother. You have a week to prepare yourself and then you shall go to him to protect him." Stormguard decreed, ignoring the distant hiss of whisper from his subjects at the declaration. Vanguard's eyes widened, then returned.

"Forgive me, but was there not a centaur already protecting Hadrian." She asked in mild confusion

"Her herd has been compromised." Stormguard declared in disgust, "A former enemy has risen up and taken it for his own. I have been assured of her loyalty, but I will not take any risks. Not again."

An ominous feeling of guilt settled in the air as Vanguard nodded, accepting her task.

"Are the centaurs the main threat at this time?"  
"We do not believe so, but we are unsure." Stormguard sighed, his voice no longer booming off of the walls and instead lowering in volume so that only his daughter could hear, "Gringott's have reported a stirring in Egypt."

"Egypt?"  
"Indeed, rumour has it that the Mistress of the West is awakening. And she has taken an unhealthy interest in Hadrian."

Vanguard's blood ran cold, but her determination grew. It didn't matter who or what she was to face,

"I WILL protect Hadrian." She heatedly declared, her father smirked pleased and impressed,

"I expected nothing less." He growled, before his face became serious, "But I would also like you to learn from him."

"L-Learn?" Vanguard stuttered out in confusion, "With respect, father. What could I learn from Hadrian that I do not already know?"

"You, like my other children, are a natural born warrior. Fearless, ruthless and unrelenting. Noble and respectable qualities." He said softly, turning from her and staring up at the ceiling, paintings of brutal battles and conquests illuminated by torchlight far above their heads, "Of my brood, Hadrian is the only one of you to be born a true leader. With the ability to rally men to a cause and lead them to victory. You lack the patience, the drive and the empathy to take responsibility as a leader. This deficiency halts you from ascending to the throne as Empress, Vanguard."

He turned his head back to her, levelling piercing black eyes upon her that made a shudder run through her body,

"Have Hadrian teach you." He ordered and, with her mind reeling, she nodded. A fist slamming against her chest in a salute in response as she bowed her head,

"As you wish and as you command." She roared and Stormguard smiled, gripping her shoulder affectionately before leaving her. The goblin princess watching her father exit the room reverently before doing so herself. Heading to her chambers to pack for, what should be, an eventful stay with her most beloved brother…

.

* * *

 **.**

 **The die is cast, from here on out things are going to start gearing up.**

 **Also, hats off to anyone who goes and does that little bit of homework after this chapter. Lots of love guys, thanks for the favourites and the followers (and for the views, we smashed 31,000 when I uploaded this chapter). I love the lot of ya!**

 **Till next time x**


	21. Chapter 21

**Have a Little Feith: I'm not going to lie, although Vanguard was always gonna have a part in the story, I didn't consider having her in the harem until you mentioned it. Considering the way she is with Harry (as you all will see) it makes more sense that she lives with him instead of just appearing later on. So thanks x**

 **blazingphoenix123: (I actually blushed whilst reading this, thanks x) I really enjoy doing Centorea and Harry's interactions, though I find writing Centorea's character fairly difficult, and I look forward to writing the lemon for those two, which is coming VERY soon. But, to answer your questions, the next girl will be Suu and Mero, followed quickly by Rachnera. I wanna work a little bit more on the MON girls and Smith to set up some later stuff, too. Also, although they will be a close part of the story, only two (maybe three) of the five of them will actually join the harem.**

 **GodSwampThing: Yeah, you're right. But although I'm technically going to be bashing Harry's family (like I said to TheUnholySmirk) there is a little more to it than that. Can't really say without spoiling it so you'll have to wait and see.**

 **marlastiano: You excited ;)**

 **Hikari Nova & LordXeenTheGreat: Thank you x**

 **vesperon: What's up? Not to be rude, but it's very hard to glean what the problem is if you only give me that to work with. If you've got a complaint, don't take this in a bad way, can you just say what the problem is please?**

 **Let's continue.**

 **.**

* * *

.

A Wizards Life with Monster Girls:  
Chapter 21

For everyone around Harry as he grew up, marriage had been something so far from their mind that it wasn't even considered. Granger was focussed on her ascension to Minister of Magic, Ronald and even Ginny (though only after her first year at Hogwarts) were both focussed on their 'inevitable' Quidditch careers, the Twins on their pranks then (eventually) their joke shop, Fleur on her career as a curse breaker (ironically stumbling into her marriage with Bill Weasley shortly afterwards). It left Harry rather put out and embarrassed in those nights in the Gryffindor dorm or whilst in his barracks or chambers when the others were talking about sex and scores, Harry was fantasising about marriage and having a family.

Someone sweet, someone kind and, most of all, someone who accepted and loved him for who he was. He was tired of pretending or hiding himself, and although he still found it difficult (despite Miia's patience, despite Centorea's loving acceptance and Papi's desire to help) to actually let himself go around them. He wanted to, but could not just yet. But he felt that they were the kind of people he could let in and allow himself to be true to, which lead him (extremely awkwardly) imagining him spending the rest of his life with them. Kissing, hugging, having little ones of theirs to scurry after and love. The idea made him blush furiously and to violently curse his overactive imagination that presented him with such an idealistic view of married life.

So, when Smith asked him,

"How do you feel about marrying one of those three?" He refrained from being honest and stating that he would love to make any of them his wife.

"What are you going on about now?" Harry sighed, expertly hiding his embarrassment at imagining Miia, Cerea and Papi in snow white bridal gowns behind a tired tone, "That's a rather tame joke for you."  
"You didn't answer the question."  
"Neither did you." She declared with a smirk,

"You've just broken into my house. I am both a victim and a host, so spare ME the Spanish Inquisition and tell us whatever you came here to tell us."

Papi and Miia were lost at Harry's words whilst Centorea smirked over the rim of her tea cup as she drank. Herself hiding ideas of her lord becoming her husband, as she was amused at his ever-sharp tongue.

"How about you loosen my tongue with some coffee?" She sighed jokingly,  
"I thought Smith-san said she was busy?" Papi asked confused and brightened up when Harry affectionately ruffled her hair,

"That's right, Papi! Freeloader-chan should just hurry up and get on with her important business." Harry said cheerfully and Miia smirked,

"So I think you should make it quick, Smith-san." Miia chipped in and Smith felt rather uncomfortable at being outnumbered.

She cleared her throat and even went so far as to take her glasses off as she pulled up a chair and gently placed a plastic wallet bulging with papers on the kitchen island,

"I'll keep it brief, as it's first thing in the morning and you likely don't want lengthy speeches this early." Smith sat up, once again addressing them in a professional, all business tone that garnered their undivided attention, "Due to the overwhelming success of integration for monsters, liminals and demi-humans into human society. Alongside this success, and the rise in private elopements worldwide, the United Nations have proposed a rescission of a few of the conditions pertaining to interspecies and human relations."

Curiosity and apprehension ran rampant through the kitchen at her words as she took a breath, the other four holding their own as they waited for her to continue.

"One of the laws that are to be repealed, is the law that prohibits marriage and intercourse." She said matter of factly, no teasing in her tone as the room was silent. Almost immediately she was faced with four blushing faces and it truly was a mark of her hidden professionalism that she didn't make a comment, "As this a rather personal and likely controversial decision, before the changes can be put forth and ratified, each country is required to pick suitable or compatible participants in the programme to showcase the marriages of humans and monsters."

Harry felt three sets of eyes turn to him that he didn't dare meet as the pieces clicked in his head,

"Why us?" He asked, trying to keep his voice neutral despite his racing heart and whirring mind,

"In a record, short period of time you have had three homestays and integrated them into your life. Something I reported to my superiors. As such, you were chosen by the higher ups as a potential candidate." Smith said almost apologetically, aware now that the head of the house did not like things happening that were outside of his knowledge or control. His eyes narrowed, but only in thought as he crossed his arms and bowed his head.

"So, your superiors want to use a bunch of the well adapted hosts and monsters as examples to the people on the benefits of allowing cross species marriage. We're basically becoming propaganda tools?" Harry asked slowly. Not confrontational but seeking answers to his thoughts. Smith seemed pensive for a moment before nodding.

"I guess so." She said uncommitted, shrugging and planting her elbows on the table so she could rest her head in her hands. Her overly serious tone now gone, "You in, Darling-kun? I'm sure it's been TORTURE having a house full of pretty ladies and having to remain responsible."

Miia choked on her eggs and descended into a coughing fit, whilst Harry attempted to school his scarlet face,

"You're making me out to be some sort of deviant." Harry muttered before his attention was drawn to Papi, who had now hugged herself up against his arm,

"Does this mean Papi can make husband her husband?"  
"If you'd like to, Papi-chan." Smith said warmly and was rewarded with a 'Yay!" from the harpy and two scandalised looks,

"If anyone is marrying Darling, it's me." Miia snarled, her tone murderous and her hand clawed. Papi reacted to the hostility by flinging a wing over Harry's shoulders and glaring back at Miia,

"Mine!" She declared, missing Miia's tail fly up as it flicked her in the chest. Flinging her from her chair and off of Harry, who then had that same tail curl around his chest and haul him over the table and into her arms,

"MINE!" she hissed before turning in surprise at a golden glint in the corner of her eye,

"Release my lord immediately, Miia." Centorea ordered, with her golden blade a mere inch from the lamia's eyes. All the while wondering how someone as large as Centorea could sneak up on her as she carefully released her Darling, glaring as Centorea laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and lead him away, "Have respect. My lord is the head of the house and does not belong to anyone."

Harry noticed the possessiveness in Centorea's touch and a study of her face gave Harry the impression that she was simply stating what she knew he wanted to hear. As the animosity ramped up in the kitchen (Miia and Papi silently telling Centorea to let him go whilst she dared them to take him from her) Harry turned to Smith,

"This may be a bit of a problem." He sighed, the trio causing the 'problem' not hearing him,

"My superiors are awaiting your decision."

"If I refuse?"

"I don't think that's an option."

"What's the worst they can ACTUALLY do?"

"What, do you not want to marry one of them?"  
They heard that though. Three pairs of eyes now focussed unblinkingly on him, their gazes pressure crushing him.

.

"I'm... not ready to make that kind of decision." Harry muttered, not meeting anyone's eyes, "You kind of can't just drop this on me."

"There is no way of easing you into it either. You could do a lot worse for wife material than these three." Smith declared, her gaze pointed when Harry didn't give the correct answer. Her face further disappointed at his lack of response.

"I'll… be upstairs." Harry said softly, gently pulling free of Centorea's grasp and leaving to his room. The girls almost speechless as they watched him go,

"Husband."

"Darling!"

"Let him be." Centorea decided for them as Papi and Miia made to follow. Her tone expressed some hurt but remained otherwise neutral, "As welcoming and accommodating as my lord has been, he is still a clearly private person. He is evidently overwhelmed at this news and requires time to process it."

Miia sighed in understanding and, although she didn't quite get it, Papi decided not to follow either.

"Isn't saying 'my lord' a little much, Cerea-chan?" Smith asked suddenly and curiously, "Adding the –sama or –dono suffixes to his name would do the trick just fine."

"I considered it, but to call my lord by his full name, with a suffix seemed far too much." Centorea declared, "And to have abbreviated it to Potter-dono felt rather rude."

"Then just call him Harry-dono." Smith shrugged and was both amused and confused at the blush that dominated her cheeks,

"It would be improper to call my lord by his given name." She squeaked,

"Why?" Miia asked, dumbfounded at Cenotrea's reaction, "He practically begged you to when you moved in. He asked all of us to."

"T-then, why don't you call my lord by his name?" Centorea asked hotly,

"Because Darling is my darling." She declared sweetly, hands over her heart and a smile dominating her face,

"And Husband is my husband!" Papi added cheerfully,

"No he isn't!" Miia roared, hands like claws out again, before retracting as Smith laughed.

"Aren't you all precious!" She declared, voice full of mirth, as she flicked her shades back on, "Or for now at least…"

Their eyebrows furrowed at the comment,

"To what are you insinuating, Smith-san?" Centorea asked carefully as she finally sheathed her blade. Made even more cautious as Smith's mischievous grin grew,

"I assume you have all felt the different effects of the ever-changing lunar cycle in your lives." Smith stated rather than inquired, an arched eyebrow sending cold shivers down the centaur's spine as she flicked her gaze to the other occupants of the room (who did not seem to know what she was talking about),

"You can't mean… I had not realised that the full moon was tonight…" Centroea muttered, well aware of the effects the full moon had on monsters and once again worriedly glancing over at her still clueless housemates,

"Yup. I was gonna tell Darling-kun myself, but I'm sure you are more than capable of passing along the message." Smith said as she got to her feet and made for the door. Stopping before leaving and turning to address them one last time, "Oh, Cerea-chan was right by the way. Darling-kun is a very private and reserved person. So if you really want something in the romance department, I recommend a bit of persistence."

It seemed that Papi and Miia understood that, and that made Centorea's blood run cold. Two persistent liminals trying to get their human host to marry them whilst the full moon shone in the sky.

"Tis a nightmare." Centorea muttered.

.

* * *

.

Mermaid princesses were beautiful, often born with voluptuous figures, long flowing hair and beautiful vibrant tails. Meroune Lorelei Du Neptune, obviously, was no exception to this rule.

She was meeting the mermaids crown princess and their queen for the first time, alongside her father, this evening. The venue of choice being a popular seaside hotel/resort in one of its more intimate conference rooms. The room gave the occupants the impression of being in a glass box, as the walls and ceiling were looking into a beautiful full aquarium showcasing a myriad of marine life. The light came in from beyond the glass giving the room a dim lighting accompanied by various shifting shadows.

The table was long with curved corners and odd hexagonal lanterns allowed their parents and their aides (at one end) to pour over the contract and other paperwork. With the 'children' (and their guards and chaperones) left to their own devices at the end nearest to the door. Leaving Vanguard with little else to do but take in Meroune and desperately think of topics for small talk.

Her hair long, luscious and a bright shade of pink, her skin (as she sat out of water and under the light) had a soft glow to it that gave her a nigh ethereal look, her eyes were a soft blue and her ears were reminiscent of fins. But the thing that truly drew Vanguard's attention, besides the way that the mermaids ample breast seemed to strain against the material of her midnight blue (seemingly Victorian-esque) dress, was the long pink fish tail that identified her as a mermaid. It had twitched and swished just above the ground as she was wheeled towards her by a suited human and gave the impression of holding a hidden strength besides the woman's petite size.

Vanguard didn't understand how such a dainty, regal thing could be a good match for her brother. She knew her brothers type. He liked women with a fire in their hearts, something she detected none of from the woman before her. This woman shrieked royalty. She sat in her wheelchair (as they had met on land and thus she could not make her way around any other way) as if it were a throne. Back straight with her hands folded carefully in her lap, chin up with a polite and almost patient look on her face.

Also, she was still unsure about this whole procedure. A marriage contract, as ironic as it was, was a very uncommon practice amongst goblin nobility. Granted, most goblin children were 'promised' at birth, but the likes of contracts or dowry's (and the punishments that wizarding families liked to throw around) were absent in the marriage of goblin children. Vanguard understood why her brother hadn't been promised, as he had been twelve when her father had adopted him. And, as he was to be married to royalty outside of their species, Vanguard understood that a marriage contract MAY have been necessary.

As Vanguard really thought about it, she wasn't unsure of it because it actually made perfect sense. Rather, she simply disliked the idea at its very core.

"Princess Vanguard?" Came a soft and polite voice that the goblin princess recognised as Meroune's,

"How can I assist you, Princess Meroune?" Vanguard asked as cordially as she could manage. Knowing that her very tone could cause a political incident if she did not take care,

"Would you kindly describe your brother to me?" She asked with an insufferably soft smile, her eyes polite and patient as she awaited an answer, "What is his character?"

Vanguard paused and held her tongue for a moment to think of what to say,

"My brother is kind. He is very accepting of everyone he meets, so he'll have no problem with the difference in species." Vanguard said thoughtfully. Then, after a rather mischievous thought, a mischievous smirk graced her features for the shortest of seconds before she continued, "But he has a bit of a temper. He hides it well but if you rile him up there is no force on earth that can stop him."

Vanguard felt smug. A dangerous plan forming in her mind to ensure that this courtship ends in failure. A dainty, fragile creature was no good for her brother. Maybe mention of his (granted well hidden and well under control) infamous temper and her brothers more dangerous deeds might make the Princess think twice about going through with the proceedings.

At first she was pleased,

"Oh my!" Meroune said with a gasp, a pale, perfectly manicured hand brought to her chest as her face was morphed into surprise, so far so good in Vanguard's book. Until,

"How interesting." She said with an almost lustful smirk, "This has the makings of a most interesting courtship. I DO hope it does not end in tragedy..."

The way she spoke, contrary to Vanguard's expectations, actually made it seem like she was hoping it would not end well. Alarm bells and irritation rocking through her mind,

 _'Is that some veiled threat to Harry? Or does she simply not want to marry him?'_ Vanguard thought, not liking the implications of either answer but knowing she did not have the information to come to a conclusion, nor did she have the right nor reason to demand answers.

So instead,

"Are you aware of my brothers... living arrangements?" seemingly ignoring the 'tragedy' comment,

"I assume you are referring to the liminals already in his care. Of which I am aware of." She said, tone soft, polite and patient once again, no sign of ulterior motives or dissatisfaction of any kind. Either this woman was a mistress of her emotions and was only showing Vanguard what she was willing to show. Or, she had no problem with sharing her husband-to-be's home with a trio of other women, "I actually made sure to do my research on my future husband as soon as I was made aware of the contract. I hired a few private investigators to, none invasively of course, have a look around and see how he and his housemates interacted."

Vanguard's eyes narrowed at the prospect of people snooping around behind her brothers back.

"What are your thoughts?" Vanguard asked carefully, not quite liking the idea of Harry being spied on but keeping that to herself,

"There is a lot of love for the Prince in that household." She sighed wistfully, before the ghost of her previous lustful smirk returned to her lips, "I do worry that my marriage to Prince Harry may be hindered by it..."

Vanguard, again, got the idea that Meroune was not exactly worried about the marriage not working out. But didn't get the impression that she disliked the prospect of marrying her brother. She pondered it for a moment before a thought appeared in her head.

"Do you-"

"Meroune." Calm a crisp and cold voice that sliced through the room. The voice of Lemrina Alussia De Neptune, the Queen and Sovereign of the mermaid people, addressed her daughter from across the room, "Do come here, child."

When referring to the Queen of Mermaids, Vanguard would liken her to an ice sculpture. Cold and unchanging, yet beautiful. She sat dignified and unperturbed in her own wheelchair as she awaited her daughter, who she shared many facial similarities and differences with. Her hair and tail were a deeper shade of salmon than her daughters, her hair wound into six tight curls that fell heavily upon her, falling to her waist, descending from under an elaborate head piece. Her skin was as pale as paper and much was on show, unlike her daughters more conservative attire, the Queen had chosen some kind of strapless bikini top to cover her breasts. Accompanied by a pair of long fingerless gloves that consumed her forearms with naught else on her torso. Then, a long frilly skirt and trail that left much of her tail exposed. Despite her attire, which Vanguard had quietly likened to that of a slut, she radiated regality and poise. Meaning despite being scantily clad, she very much felt like a ruler of millions and force to be reckoned with.

Meroune swiftly wheeled over to her mother with Vanguard strolling behind at an almost leisurely pace.

"So, as agreed, you will be moving in with Prince Harry during your mutual courtship period." The Queen addressed her daughter in a tone that reeked of boredom, "Additionally, dear Princess Vanguard has agreed to act as a chaperone in lieu of your current one."

Vanguard turned her head slightly to her father and raised a careful eyebrow. His face remained impassive and she let it go, it wasn't too horrible of a task. She would be babysitting her brother anyway, may as well ensure the Princess didn't make any uncouth moves on him in the process.

"Now. You will be sharing the house with four other women. Women I have been ASSURED are well behaved and wonderful company. They have already brokered a close bond with your husband and it seems they will accept you warmly." The Queen spoke again. There was a sort of spark in her eyes now and the corners of her mouth had lifted ever so slightly, "I expect you to behave as expected."

A shiver ran the length of Vanguard's spine for some reason. The lustful smirk had returned to Meroune's face as she responded to her mother. Bowing her head slightly,

"I will not disappoint, my mother." She said in her polite, regal tone, before it became coy as she feigned distress, "Yet, I wonder what kind of relationship I, an outsider, can cultivate with Prince Harry who is beloved by so many and already dearly loves his select group himself."

A coy smirk curled the lips of the mermaid queen as she matched her daughters tone with a hint of amusement.

"Alas my daughter, I wish good fortune upon you." She sighed, one hand even going so far as rising to her chest in mock worry before she continued, "Yet, I fear this scenario and you're endeavour may unfortunately end... in tragedy."

The bright look of hope, the increased breathing, the way Meroune's pale hands gripped her skirts tightly in response to her mothers words and her cheeks took on a soft pink hue. All those factors, rather than setting off alarm bells in her skull, allowed for the pieces to click in her mind as she finally came to the true conclusion behind the mermaids behaviour.

So, she found herself slightly distracted as her convoy bid their farewells to the mermaid royalty and their entourage before exiting the conference room and heading to the main lobby of the hotel. A single question ringing around between her ears,

' _Why on earth did Father think the most appropriate choice of woman for Harry was a blatant cuckold?'_

.

"Father. A word before you depart." She called as her father made to enter the lobby and leave for his palace. Leaving her here to await Princess Meroune (whose behaviour she really wanted to bring up but decided not to) so that the duo could move into Harry's house together.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, dear daughter?" Emperor Stormguard responded in practiced curiousity,

"A wager. Should you be willing to accept."

Her father perked up in glee and mischievousness, betting a long adored past time he very rarely had the pleasure of indulging.

"My, you must be fairly confident to be betting against me, my daughter." The Goblin Emperor flashing razor teeth in a curled half smile

"Indeed I am. Are you prepared?"

"I am intrigued and amused, at the very least." Her father said through a bout of chuckles before levelling her with an expectant gaze, "The stakes?"

"I can guarantee that the Princess will capture Harry's heart. She will be more than welcome in his home but not in his heart." She declared with passion, interested in her fathers arced eyebrow, "So, should I win, I wish for the dissolution of the marriage contract."

"Interesting. But nay."

"W-What? Are you THAT desperate to join our nations." Vanguard spat out incredulous,

"It is not that. I responded in the negative for the contract is already bound to Harry. It cannot be dissolved, he must marry someone."

Her father smirked. Vanguard scowled. Cheeks warming under his gaze,

"Fine then. Have the contract transferred to me instead." She said in a voice that radiated reluctance and disinterest. Fooling no one.

"That is agreeable." He said smugly, taking a step closer to his daughter his tone a mix between smug satisfaction and deep professionalism, "But I can tell you have not thought about what I gain if I win. Are you truly that confident in your gambit, my child?"

"Indeed. I shan't lose." Vanguard declared proudly, missing a look of disappointment on his face as she declared, "Love will not blossom between them, ask for whatever you want."

"Be careful not to mistake confidence with arrogance, my daughter." Stormguard sighed, before turning away from his daughter to look up at the ceiling. Like the conference room an aquarium lay above them. Sharks and even a few sea based liminals swimming through the dimly lit depths. He was silent and pensive as he registered his daughters words.

"Your excellency." One of his grovelling entourage implored, approaching him from the group of identically dressed advisors in his long, hooded black cloak, "Your portkey is time sensitive, perhaps it would be for the best to postpone-"

"No need Stonechief. I have decided what I desire." Stormguard turned to his daughter his face morphing from grim to satisfied, "Should you win, you will gain my youngest sons hand in marriage."

Vanguard nodded. Taking a moment to flick her hair black over her shoulder after her ponytail shifted,

"And if you lose," Stormguard began, his face losing all humour and mirth and settling into a stony mask, "You, my eldest, shall renounce your claim to the throne. If you lose this little bet of yours, you lose any chance of becoming Empress."

A cold feeling settled on all those present at the Emperors words.

"Your excellency!" His advisors roared in unison, but any further disagreement was halted by the raised hand of their sovereign,

"This is not a decision you may interfere with." Stormguard's voice bartering no further comment,

"F-Father. I-If I don't take the throne after you die, then-"

"Aye. There will be a Throne War."

Vanguard's blood became ice. Her black eyes wide and her breathing becoming shallow, any confident pretences lost in the face of her fathers overly serious response to her wager. If she won, she had Harry. If she lost, chaos upon her kingdom as her brothers tore into one another in an attempt to seize the throne.

"Why would you make me agree to such a thing?" Vanguard nearly choked out, raising her chin in a show of confidence even as her heart jack hammered in her chest,

"If you are to rule our people, you must understand the weight and power behind words." Stormguard decreed gravely, "To hurl such statements as you have, you must be willing to see them through to their bitter end."

Vanguard gulped as her father drew himself to his full height. The weight of his words and the enormity of his presence making Vanguard feel towered above by the man.

"Choose." He roared, his voice echoing loudly off the panes and causing all present to flinch, "Shall you stand by your words and hold me to task. Or shall you abandon them as well as your pride."

Vanguard was almost cowed by her fathers words. Almost willing to weather the loss of face that would be carried with her should she back down now. She had challenged her father, publicly, twice now. Perhaps she could have weathered her previous attack on her father as it had been somewhat honourable and quickly dealt with. Vanguard could have even weathered this shame, of openly defying her father and arrogantly stating he was wrong in front of his advisors.

But both of them? The shame she would endure, both as an heir and a ruler. She could not sustain. All she could rely on now was the confidence she felt in her belief, a belief she had to place on the line now,

"I shall stand by my words, father." She stated as resolutely as was possible. Going as far as to stare her father in the eyes as she spoke, "The two will not fall in love."

"You have blathered on about young Harry's 'type' for some time now. But I only recall one lover in his past." Stormguard chuckled as he spoke, but his eyes lost their mirth as he looked upon her, "Are you really basing all of this on that woman alone."

"Harry has had several in the way of lovers. But only one who lasted longer than a few nights. She was the only woman to capture his heart, and Princess Meroune is her exact opposite." Vanguard stated as objectively as she could muster, her minds eye returning to the image of leathery wings and sharp teeth before she returned to reality and continued, "I have done my research. It is impossible for the two to share mutual love."

Stormguard held out his hand for his daughter to shake, his face impassive as he held her gaze,

"And should they, you renounce your claim to the throne and doom our empire to chaos." Stormguard decreed. His daughter not hesitating to take his hand and shake. Sealing their deal in an age old, verbal contract. Magic itself chiming in recognition of this accord, apathetic to the potential chaos of its potential outcome.

Fate did not chime, though it was equally apathetic. It shifted. Accepting this new course as the way the world would now be.

.

* * *

.

Harry's room was dark, the curtains drawn and his lights off as he sit back against his door. His mind drifted, his eyes were closed and he went over the information he had received that morning.

The girls had been, uncharacteristically, quiet all day after Smith's impromptu visit. Absent as he snuck downstairs to make lunch and dinner (yet quietly eating and cleaning up after themselves thereafter),

"Never seen, never heard. Not a whisper not a word." Harry spat out in lazy amusement to the empty room. The rhyme Harry absently remembered from the Tales of Beedle the Bard, a story of a gnome that stole dinner making him chuckle for a short time.

Harry sighed again. Beating himself up for running off and brooding instead of facing his problems once again. He wondered how they felt about his complete abandonment of them for the day, hissing in aggravation at his own stupidity.

His mind was alive in indecision, his head on fire as he felt his very thoughts go to war.

On one hand, a part of him told him to just call up Smith and say he would take Miia's hand. It seemed the right and logical thing to do.

Which made him sick, because he felt almost an obligation for that course of action. A way of thinking that Miia did not deserve. He knew, due to her words and actions since the day that they met, that Miia was quite taken with him. He was not sure if her love would hold if he was honest about how he was to her, but he trusted that should he marry her, they would both be happy.

But they had not known each other for more than a few months. He cared deeply for her (perhaps loved may be correct) and the speed and intensity of his feelings frightened him. He wanted to make love to her again, he wanted to hear her enjoy his cooking, he wanted her goofy, love-struck smile to never leave her face. He wanted to be with Miia.

But that same feeling of fear was magnified tenfold with Centorea. She had been with them for little over a few weeks and immediately made it into his heart. She had a comforting presence and he felt rather than knew that no matter what happened, he could rely on Centorea. The kinship he felt with her over the trickery her herd had levied against her allowed him to relate to her and her unwavering devotion to his protection and care (something he accepted without truly understanding) touched his heart. What made matters (in this situation alone) worse was that he was aware of her jealousy towards Miia and the closeness he shared with her. Adding onto this morning and he was fairly certain Centorea loved him also. And he cared for her just as dearly as he did Miia.

And then there was sweet Papi, who wears her emotions at all times, despite sometimes forgetting why she is feeling them. He cared for her also, again in an intensity that pained him, but he knew with certainty that it was different to the way he viewed Miia and Centorea. She is a fully grown woman amongst other harpies and takes great offence to be treated as a junior, but that was all he saw her as. Papi was the baby sister he had desperately craved. Someone to protect and guide and nurture. It almost hurt him more knowing that regardless of her feelings for him (ones she had earnestly displayed that morning) he likely would never return them.

Leading to him hiding away in his room, utterly unable to face the trio the government demanded he pick a bride from.

A rapping on the door breached his pity party and he answered without hesitation. Hoping that if he sped through this before be could talk himself out of it, he'd make it through this evening with his mind intact.

The bright light of the corridor burnt his eyes and he rubbed them harshly as he stood in the now opened doorway. His quick glimpse giving him the knowledge that Miia had, once again, knocked on his door once in the middle of the night,

"Darling, are you well?" she asked in concern. As soon as his vision cleared, Harry was able to notice her concerned stance. Dressed in her loose-fitting t-shirt and shorts that made up her sleepwear. Her golden eyes boring into his emotively as he mustered an embarrassed smile and responded,

"I'm fine, Miia. Sorry if I worried you." He said sheepishly, scratching his head awkwardly and blushing, "And sorry for about abandoning you girls today. I should have just talked it out with you three."

Miia surprised him by shaking her head swiftly and fixing a loving smile onto her face that caused his heart to thump harder in his chest,

"It's ok, Darling. You needed time today to better understand your feelings. I get it, Darling."

"You seem to know me a little too well now. Are you psychic?" Harry laughed softly. Harry sighed in relief, seeing the forgiveness in her words and smiling properly in return.

.

Then it happened.

The pleasant atmosphere evaporated as a pressure settled onto him that screamed for him to escape. Reeking of danger and... desire?

He looked to its epicentre, Miia. Gone was the loving smile, replaced instead by a smirk of lust. Her eyes were glassy and her lips parted as she took fast, shallow breaths. Heavy breasts heaving as she licked her rosy lips,

"I wouldn't be too great of a lover if I didn't know what you needed." She breathed out, sultry and low. Approaching predatorily and forcing Harry to back away out of sheer instinct,

"M-Miia! What's gotten into you?" He gasped out as she chuckled darkly,

"It's more what's NOT gotten into me. Wink, wink, Darling." She grinned with gleaming white teeth as her hands shot up and shoved him down onto his bed, as he backed up to it. Immediately slithering down to pin him in place, "As much as I love Papi and Centorea and hate to see their hearts broken. I was not only here first, but I've also staked my claim already."

Harry gulped and Miia's abnormally long tongue passed her smooth lips to take a delicate taste of her prey. Licking from the crook of his shoulder, up along the soft skin of his throat, up his slightly stubbly chin and cheeks to end at his quivering lips where a low moan exited. The satisfied lamia stealing a quick kiss as she began to slowly grind against his growing hardness,

"You taste so good, Darling. It's sinful that I did not try this last time." She chuckled darkly before her eyes purposefully dragged down his body to the region she was furiously grinding herself against. Rocking both of them closer and closer to nirvana with every thrust, "How about I taste something else, huh Darling? I'll show you what I, your wife to be, can do that the prude and the child could never even comprehend."

Harry gulped, almost fearful of Miia's new attitude. The idea of pulling his wand (the one on his wrist rather than the one she seemed intent on) becoming all the more tempting. Something wasn't right with Miia, and as much as he would just love to give into to her touch, he needed to find out what.

Then the window behind them exploded. The dark curtains fell and glass rained down on the two as a blue haired, blue winged intruder broke in through Harry's window and landed on his bed, just above his head. He noticed her in denim short shorts and a black tube top that covered her petite breasts and nothing else.

"Husband!" Papi breathed out in a similarly breathy, sultry manner to Miia (though still holding the same breathless excitement that made her her), "I spent all day making a nest, come with me so we can make lots of eggs."

Harry noted her eyes immediately, glassed over with lust and a thin line of drool carving a path down her chin as she too panted heavily. Harry's mind immediately jumped to mind control of the two before his eyes settled on the new light that had entered his room.

The light of the full moon, a bright white disk dominating the black nights sky.

Harry had a quiet 'ooh!' moment as the pieces clicked together. The full moon was the night of the month where primal magic was at it's mot powerful. Primal magic like the magic that allowed creatures like harpies and lamia's to exist in the first place, alight in liminals and monsters and often having effects on their instincts and thoughts. Harry blanched as he realised his situation. Two liminals ('Possibly three!' Harry thought as he became aware of Centorea's absence), whose instincts had taken them over. Those instincts being directed by Smith's talk about marriage earlier in the day, no doubt, so they stood before him all desire and mating instincts.

"Back off Papi." Miia growled, low and dangerous as she aggressively leaned forward and stared down the harpy, "I won't play nice if you try to steal my Darling."

Instincts of his own and internal self preservation had Harry drag his legs up in a blink of an eye, avoiding the vicious coils of Miia's tail. Hearing and seeing the force that Miia clamped down with made Harry thankful he had moved (as she'd have likely crushed his bones should he have stayed).

Harry's hands planted onto Miia's shoulders and, as Miia had before, he quickly pushed her up and off of him. His manoeuvre pushed him backwards towards Papi and he quickly rolled to the side to avoid her sweeping grasp.

A hiss of irritation warned him of Miia's impending lunge, giving him time to roll onto his feet and lunge himself before she did. Stunning both girls as he vaulted over the lamia and she instead collided with Papi and they landed on a heap in his bed.

Softly landing on the floor of his room, he looked worriedly at the two girls who both groaned in pain before his attention was drawn to a silhouette in the door,

"My lord, this way!"

"Centorea!" Miia growled in loathing. Hands planted on Papi's stomach as she pushed herself upright,

"This way, my lord! We must make haste and bring you to safety." Centorea almost yelled in panic. Still dressed in her blouse and long, black skirt with her sword firmly on her hip and an expectant hand held out towards him.

Harry ran to her and took it, surprised when Centorea dragged him up and onto her back and ordered him to hold on tight.

"Come back here, Centorea!" Miia roared as Harry's arms encircled her waist and she moved off. Powerful legs eating up the stairs and barrelling towards the front door, "Wait!"

Miia got to the banister as Centorea drew back on her powerful hind legs, Harry gripping on tighter as her body shifted, and levelled the door with a vicious kick of her front legs. The crisp, cold air of the evening buffeting them immediately before Centorea rode out into it.

A scream of "Darling!" followed them into the dark, suburban street as Centorea and Harry galloped off into the night.

.

* * *

 **Real talk. If anyone knows where Harry's little rhyme ACTUALLY comes from (without looking it up) one, you rock. And two, that has to be one of the most underrated book series of all time.**

 **And, additionally, question time. Harry is due a few visits from Britiain in the near future, one of those being from his family. During that visit I'll be dropping the bulk of Harry's alternate backstory as well as addressing his complicated relationship with them. Question is, do you want Rachnera introduced before or after that?**

 **It changes very little to the story (as Rachnera's not going to treat them any differently either way) but I have a mini-story arc that enfolds as soon as Rachnera arrives so it'll just take a little longer before we get to it if she come first.**

 **To make a long story short, what do you want first:**

 **A) Harry's backstory**

 **or,**

 **B) Rachnera**

 **Review what you want (along with any complaints or comments) and I'll make my final decision regarding it, and Tara, in the next few days before informing you. See ya! x**


	22. Chapter 22

**NSFW Chapter! Read at your own discretion.**

 **Ha! I didn't intend on the last chapter being so long (7,000 words!) but I'll be trying to make some longer chapters from here on out.**

 **raigalcc: Nothing quite goes Harry's way, does it? XD**

 **TyberAurora: Sorry dude, you may as well go read something else as this is definitely not for you. As I've said before, the situation with the Potter's is a little complicated (which I wouldn't call simple bashing) but it definitely won't be for you. Though I wouldn't mind a PM or a second Review where you tell me what you don't like, I can't improve if you just say 'it's bad!' and move on. That's just lazy.**

 **Sever Lock: To me, Papi feels someone supposed to fill in a school girl fantasy for older men. I am aware she is not a child (or incredibly childish) and is a lot more astute and mature as she lets on sometimes. And I'm working on putting that into the story, bear with please x**

 **blazingphoenix123: Solid no on Cathyl for the harem, but (not including the MON Girls) I have two girls that are not part of the main cast who will be entering the Harem. I've actually "hyped up" one of them in the previous chapters.**

 **LittleMissMuffet: Just be patient, dammit! But I appreciate the poetry XD**

 **monkiepawn: (There is so much to address with your reviews XD) Thank you for taking an interest, I intend on wrapping up all plot holes and addressing a lot of that stuff as I go.**

 **TheUnholySmirk: Thank you very much, I'm glad you liked it. It took a while and I was really worried about getting it done properly.**

 **Shall we continue?**

.

* * *

.

A Wizards Life with Monster Girls:  
Chapter 22

Shamelessly, Meroune all but salivated at the prospect of Prince Harry's temper. He had seemed to be a rather patient and reserved man from what the investigators had revealed, but she trusted Vanguard's comments about a hidden temper that none could stop should he be appropriately riled.

"Oh, what good fortune!" She declared to the empty room as her cheeks burnt red and her whole body burned with desire.

She could picture it now. He would not be against her because she was a mermaid, but he would be initially soured to her presence as he would be forced into a marriage he did not desire. Perhaps he would have already fallen for one of his housemates (reports showed they were particularly flirtatious and close to him) and was torn between his duties to his kingdom and his duties to his heart. A heart-breaking tale that very much warmed her to the core at its tragic implications.

But it got better.

Perhaps, despite him doing his best to be polite and welcoming, he would project his anger at his situation on to her. It would start with a few sharp words or snide comments, hurting her with words but not intentionally (at first). then, perhaps it would escalate. Aggression, distrust, maybe even rage. Having already captured her heart with his kindness and open mind but hurting her again and again as he felt more and more trapped.

Then it would come to a head. Perhaps he would strike her. Perhaps he would force her to leave or she would leave.

Or, and Meroune found herself drooling heavily at the idea, perhaps he would force himself upon her! A shuddering sigh escaped her lips as a cool pair of fingers descended down her quivering stomach to meet her burning core. Her body jumping in shock at the electricity that ran through her body, not just at the action, but at the thought that guided her hand as she entered herself.

She imagined her wheelchair cast to the side as his weight crushed her to the ground as he violated her. In his mindless anger, he was heedless to her pleading to stop or of her comments about impropriety as he speared deeply into her virgin core. tearing through her hymen with his rock-hard erection and slamming her into the ground with the force of her thrusts. Meroune, unable to escape, forced to hold onto the man's body as her world fell apart. The promise of simultaneous pain and pleasure causing a low, keening moan to pass the lips of her real self and the self in her fantasy that gripped the faux-Prince's bare shoulder and well-formed arse as he hammered into her, thoughtless of her pleasure as he used her for his own. The floor cold against her tail and exposed black, his lips and teeth roughly attacking the sensitive skin of her breasts and neck as he ploughed deeper and deeper into her.

He would eventually grunt his impending release and she would beg him to show mercy. Even as she held him close to her to stop him from pulling away, and as her fingers curled up within her core, finding that special piece of friction she required to fall over the edge. Crying out both in her dream and in the empty hotel suite as she fell into orgasm, garbled thoughts imagining hot, thick seed pumping through his pulsing member and finding her inviting womb.

Meroune giggled breathlessly five minutes later as she cracked her eyes open and turned her head to the side. Having buried her face in the mountain of pillows that made up her monstrous bed (the sheets of which now stained with her essence) as her little fantasy came to an end,

"I'd of course run away after that point." she uttered aloud to no one in particular, "Return home and call off the marriage. Telling no one why of course."

She rolled over on her back and her face scrunched in amusement as she felt a wetness at the back of her tail that hadn't existed before she'd let her mind drift,

"Perhaps I'd even give birth to our illegitimate child, raising it on stories of their fathers exploits as I lay heartbroken at their conception." Meroune sighed in faux distress, an almost vicious grin of satisfaction and lust blossoming upon her still flushed face as that familiar heat returned, "Forever living in shame of my own weakness, and of the pleasure I took in it."

She giggled again, behind her hand (in a slightly more dignified manner) as she stared up at the painted ceiling. Depicting the iconic scene from her beloved favourite story, as Ariel flung herself to the sea and became foam. Her grin broadened as her fingers found her core once again,

"How tragic THAT would be!"

.

* * *

.

Firm hooves smashed against unyielding concrete as four powerful, yet nimble legs weaved through people and traffic as Centorea sped through time. Nearly the entirety of her thought process focussed on her location as she transferred her lord from the particularly dangerous household to their shelter for the evening (a small, quiet part of her mind relishing his tight grip around her waist).

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he gripped tighter and shifted on Centorea's back. The feeling of her lord on her back, gripping her with strong, trusting arms filled her with a feeling of warmth and determination,

"We will arrive soon, my lord." Centorea responded, nearly jumping out of her skin as they rounded a corner (at speed) and her lords grip tightened.

Barely five minutes later they stood before a hotel of some kind, closed in by skyscrapers of a similar size to it. As Harry descended from Centorea's back, he cast careful eyes around. The whole street was lit up by street lights, the colourful glow of a few fluorescent lights and the yellows and reds from the cars in the road. Although there was a sizeable amount of people walking to and fro, Harry noticed the torrent was much smaller than earlier in the day. The building itself was white (of course the parts of the building that weren't windows) and although it stretched up high enough to make Harry crane his neck back, it was the noticeably one of the shortest in the area.

"Centorea?" Harry asked and she shook her head and silently gestured for him to follow her. Although the silence almost killed him, Harry held his tongue and decided to simply leave his faith with Centorea.

The building screamed upscale as soon as they entered the lobby, but they weren't in the bright and welcoming space for long. Centorea made immediately for the lift, weaving through and past people with surprising ease and they were flying up to the twenty-second floor with little delay.

A quick walk down a soft, carpeted corridor after the lift doors 'DINGED" open (followed by an embarrassing aversion of the eyes as Centorea's hand disappeared into the tight chest of her blouse for the room key) and they were inside their room. Centorea releasing a violent sigh of relief before giving Harry a tired, apologetic smile,

"I humbly apologise for my impertinence, my lord. I simply wished to get you to safety." She said nervously, her hands folded in front of her as she gave a slight, apologetic inclination of her head. Harry shook his head and returned her weary smile,

"It's fine. You saved me from a tight spot back there, thank you Centorea." Harry replied. Centorea flushed appreciatively at this and gave Harry a smile like the sun.

His own cheeks on fire, Harry decided to step past her and look around the room instead of at her face. The carpet was some odd shade of greyish green with an odd yellow pattern running across it, a living area complete with a thin TV on a table pressed against the wall with cerulean sofa's and a glass table opposite. A similar desk with a cream leather chair was pressed up against the floor to ceiling window across from them. The living space, with a glance, was divided from the bedroom and bathroom by a wall and a sliding door.

 ***CLICK***

The door locking behind him sent alarm bells blared in Harry's mind as a familiar shift in atmosphere washed over him. Harry's eyes flicked to Centorea almost fearfully as he recognised her as the new threat. Her body was perpetually shuddering, her nigh-snow pale skin was coloured by a full blush and her cerulean eyes were locked onto Harry's own with a frightening intensity (despite the pair also being clouded in a familiar haze of lust).

Harry's hand was caught in a grip that made his bones creak and it was shoved into the pillow-y bosom of the blonde.

"L-like I said before, my lord. I will always take care of you." Centorea gasped out, her own eyes bearing down into his as she backed him up against the wall. It took a lot of self-control to not flick his wand out from its place on his wrist and stun her where she stood (as well as to not squeeze the soft yet firm mound beneath his fingertips).

"We are already bound together, my lord. Marriage may be a powerful bond but I feel ours is stronger than something so trivial." Centorea jittered out with a shaking smile as she pulled Harry's hand deeper into her breast. "W-We are close, bound intimately as master and servant. So you can do whatever you want with me as-"

"Centorea."

"What is it, my lord?"

"Let go of my hand."

A sharp chill ran up Centorea's spine and her lust addled brain was struck with a vicious bolt of clarity. Her face morphed from a glassy, drooling mask of desire to a face of shame and embarrassment as she threw her lords hand away from her bosom with enough force that it sent him flying back on to his backside with a sharp 'oof!' and wince.

"M-M-My lord! I-I apologise profusely. I- I have no excuse for my inappropriate behaviour."

Harry sighed after he gingerly rubbed his throbbing lower back (the occasion seemingly robbing Centorea of her own incredible self-control over her incredible strength). He then fixed her with a serious look,

"The full moon is effecting you, isn't it?"

Centorea opened her mouth then immediately closed it. A flash of passion, indignation, irritation even anger, before she bowed her head in shame and embarrassment,

"That is correct, my lord."

"I believed that with prior knowledge of the effect the moon would have upon me, that I could place myself in the appropriate mind set to maintain my dignity." Centorea's voice shook in disgust as she continued, "But it would appear I have become quite scarlet under the light of the moon."  
"It is nothing to be ashamed of, Cerea. I've got to say at least that it is quite flattering."  
"Please, my lord. Do not tease me." Centorea locked eyes with him now, Harry froze under her gaze as she was evidently pained. That pain present in her voice when she spoke again, "This is very difficult, my lord. And I wish to maintain the appropriateness of our relationship."

"Appropriateness?"  
"I am your knight and you are my lord. On top of the shame I have already brought upon myself prior to today, I do not wish to add the shame of having forced myself upon the man who feeds and cares for me." She ground out as her eyes fell to his feet, "You have done so much for me, despite having not earned your kindness."

"You don't earn kindness, Centorea." Harry said with surprising firmness, Centorea quickly flicking her gaze back up to him in surprise over his tone, "And even if you had to, you are more than deserving of it."

"My lord-"  
"You're still beating yourself up over how we first met, aren't you?" Her gaze fell, Harry sighed. He got to his feet at this and crossed the room, placing warm hands onto her soft cheeks and forcing her to meet his gaze once again. Ignoring the red cheeks and focussing on her glittering, blue eyes, "I'm only going to say this once more, and if I even catch you moping about because of our battle I will devise a punishment so dastardly it will be considered a breach of a sentient being's rights."

Centorea's heart thumped loudly in her chest, her face burnt under his hands and the rest of her body ached for that warmth. Her eyes fluttered closed as his face came even closer to hers, his warm breath tickling her skin as his lips approached. Standing on his tiptoes, Harry pressed a soft kiss to Centorea's forehead and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs as he softly spoke once more,

"I forgive you."

Centorea's chest was tight, her body burned with desire and she gave her lord a pleading look,

"Please, stop teasing me." She choked out, "This is torture."

"And why is it torture, Centorea?"  
"You know why."

"I actually don't know anything, Cerea. I can't really read minds, so if you want me to know what you are thinking, you're going to have to speak."

"D-Don't make me say it."

"If you don't want to say it, then it mustn't be important enough." Harry said, feigning disinterest so well that when Harry's hands began to come away from her face, Centorea snapped up his writs in a desperate grip and almost looked fearful before she looked embarrassed once more,

"Please, I… I can't."

"Then don't." Harry said softly, smiling in understanding and making Centorea's hammering heart flutter warmly in her chest, "But know I am not going to do anything you don't expressly give me the go ahead for."

He gave a sly half grin as Centorea groaned in both exasperation and need,

"Please, my lord. Please!"  
"Please what, Cerea? What do you want?"

"I… I want…" Centorea saw Harry's patient look hiding behind his sly demeanour. Something about the almost paradoxical expressions forced confidence through her form, "I want you."

Harry captured her lips, the kiss slow and soft as hands returned to her face. Curling around into her soft hand and dragging her down and into his kiss as his tongue sought entrance, entrance Centorea permitted with a low moan in the back of her throat. Moaning again as her own tongue found his and immediately submitting to the exploring muscle as it carelessly mapped out the inside of her mouth.

When they finally pulled away for breath, momentarily linked by a thin line of saliva, the dark look of lust had returned to her face

"I want you, too. In the same way Papi and Miia do, I want you." Centorea choked out, evidently finding the words difficult to articulate despite the fiery passion that accompanied them, "But I am aware that it is inappropriate. Besides being your knight and having sworn to protect and serve you, I am also still indebted to you for my attack on you."

Harry made to counter but they were both stunned as Centorea clamped a hand over his mouth. Having now knelt before him and placed her hands over his mouth with enough force to cause his lips to tingle.

"Y-Yet, my heart is hammering in my chest and my body is on fire. I thought that if I prepared myself mentally for the full moon I would be able to weather the storm and perform my duties for you this evening." Her breathing had become somewhat haggard and Harry was almost ashamed to notice the way her breasts moved as her chest heaved. She looked up at Harry and he froze at the image, her mouth open and breathing short, heavy breaths. Pale skin coloured by a blush that consumed her face and flowed down her smooth neck, her golden hair curling to frame her gorgeous face as her shimmering blue eyes slowly filled with tears, "My lord, to have you before me and not be able to have you. It is torture."

She whispered those words as her hands came from his face and gripped the front of his dark t-shirt almost desperately,

"I apologise for my shamelessness, my lord. But I would ask something of you."

"Ask away." Harry responded, his voice deepened by his own growing desire as a shiver ran through his spine sending sparks of arousal throbbing through his body,

"Please, my lord." She shuffled closer and looked up at her lord through half lidded eyes, "Take me."

 **SMUT BEGINS**

By its own accord this time, Harry's hands returned to Centorea's chest. Taking an appreciative handful of her firm yet pillowy breasts and squeezing harshly, rewarded by a harsh exhale that bordered on another moan. Nipples hardened under his palms and jabbed through her blouse, drawing Harry's attention. No longer palming the boulders on her chest, Harry pinched the nipples between his fingers and rolled and tugged experimentally,

"Ah, not s-so rough." Centorea gasped out, her hands feebly rising to cover his own in hopes of enforcing a more-gentle grip. It didn't happen though, as Harry pinched her nipples sharply and sent violent shocks of pleasure through her system that amped up the heat in her core and left her glistening with sweat and arousal when the assault ended. Leaving Centorea both amused and appreciative of her lovers more gentle, explorative fondling.

Until…

"Well, what's this?" Harry joked as he all but flicked her nipple again as he gestured to the twin wet patches just above her nipples. Centorea gasped at the sight of her own lactation but was not put off. Instead, a wave of confidence barrelled through her form,

"Centaur breasts are filled with milk for our young." Centorea declared throatily before her face twisted into a seductive smirk that almost didn't belong on the prim woman's face, "Would you like a taste, my lord?"

Harry didn't care though. It was sexy as fuck.

With a strength, not-befitting his form, Harry tore her blouse apart. Centorea gasped harshly, exposed chest heaving as buttons clattered against the floor and her bare chest was exposed to her lover's gaze. Bare and porcelain white skin contrasted harshly with cherry red nipples, said nipples growing even harder under in the cool, air conditioned air.

Instinctively, with red cheeks, Centorea's arm flew up to maintain her modesty, but her wrist was caught gently into Harry's hand and her slender hand brought to his lips. Kissing each digit tenderly before brushing against her knuckles and kissing a trail down her shaking arm towards her unprotected chest. Centorea gasped in

"The size of these is almost intimidating."  
"P-Please refrain from sounding so lecherous, my lord." Centorea stammered out and her heart fluttered as Harry smiled impishly and captured her lips once again in a heated kiss,

"Guess I'll have to take my time with these." Harry chuckled against her lips as Centorea's hands disappeared into his perpetually messy raven locks,

"We do have the rest of the evening." She supplied as she leaned in for a kiss for the first time, enjoying the subtle taste of butterscotch on his lips and tongue before he pulled away and his head dipped towards her chest once more and he gently wrapped onto her right breast and assaulted it with his tongue and teeth.  
Centorea jolted at the sensations rocketing up her chest and towards her drooling pussy, shamelessly leaking milk into her lovers mouth who lapped it up whenever he wasn't assaulting her. Her hands lost in his hair as she dragged him into her bosom, enjoying both the ministrations of his mouth and his active hand that had returned to playing sharply with her other breast.

Centorea's hands settled onto his shoulders and she gently pushed him away from her chest and rose unsteadily to her feet once more. Ignoring his confusion, she all but dragged him through the sliding door and into the bedroom of their suite. Centorea flung Harry onto the nearest bed of the two (both covered in snow white sheets), giggling as the bed creaked and her lover laughed at her enthusiasm. She then lunged forth and tore the beltless jeans right down to his ankles, attacking his boxers as Harry kicked them off the rest of the way.

The glistening red head of his penis whacked into her nose as soon as she shimmied it free of its confines. A dainty finger wiped off the pre-cum left on her nose and brought the liquid to her tongue experimentally. Moaning at the sharp, salty taste and looking up at her lover with appreciative eyes before reaching to the tastes source.

Unlike Miia, Centorea was not one for many words during anything. She considered a woman of action. So, instead of coming up with a witty, pre-blowjob flirt; Centorea took the head of Harry's penis in her mouth and swirled her soft tongue around the head curiously. Both of them moaning in appreciation at the slow action.

After a few experimental circuits of the head with her tongue, Centorea released the monster from between her lips with an audible 'pop'. Aggressively snorting in a breath through her nose and shuddering as the heavy scent of her lover assaulted her. Her head descended and she ran her tongue up the impressive length of his shaft all the way back to its head. Rewarded by the veiny, saliva covered cock throbbing with need and her lover moaning harshly and begging her to continue. And thus,

Centorea's suction quickly became harsh, lewd wet noises echoing off of the walls as Harry's hands threaded into hair and helped her now bobbing head along. The centaur beginning to shove as much of her lord's cock into her mouth as she could manage whist running her tongue intermittedly up and down the available length and caving her cheeks as she sucked. Centorea's were somewhat clumsy and curious, but the sucking and licking had Harry gasping harshly and thrusting his hips harshly into her mouth. Centorea teared up at the rough movements but refused to pull away, breathing sharp breaths through her nose as she desperately suckled against the throbbing length in her mouth.

After some time (with much difficulty), Harry pulled himself free from Centorea's warm mouth, and breathed a few heavy breaths as Centorea viewed him with confusion,

"My lord?" Centorea uttered in confusion before she felt Harry's warm hands grasping her breasts and her lord shifted to the edge of the bed,

"May I use these instead?" Harry asked in a deep, husky tone that sent another shiver down her spine as he began to grope and massage her breasts once more.

Centorea all but slammed her hands onto her breasts and consumed her lovers length between them completely. Harry's eyes rolled back into his head and the sharp new feeling between her sensitive breasts was enough to send Centorea rolling into orgasm. Her knees shaking and the only thing keeping her from keeling over being her lords solid grip on her shoulders. She moaned loudly as Harry's hips began to move, her hard nipples and pillowy breast slamming into his hips and thighs as he shoved forward. Barely able to contain himself at the warm softness that wrapped around his erection, his hips moving on their own and his body ignoring his weak desire to pace himself.

Harry unleashed himself between Centorea's breasts, white warm cum fired into Centorea's cleavage and causing the woman to gasp and moan in surprise. As his cock throbbed and dizziness rushed through him, Harry grabbed Centorea's face and crashed his lips against hers as his hips slammed into her breast again and again until his orgasm subsided and he slipped out of her now slick cleavage and fell to his knees. Lips coming way from Centorea's as he bowed his head and breathed harshly,

"My lord, are you okay?" Centorea asked, equally breathless before Harry kissed her again. Centorea closed her eyes in enjoyment as she threaded her own hands through his hair and moaned in joy as his teeth nipped at her swollen lips as their tongues molded against one another.

"My lord, please." Centorea groaned as Harry smiled cheekily and pecked her lips again before the two rose to their feet. Harry's hands ghosted across Centorea's glossy coat as he approached her pussy, he smirked as Centorea's muscles shuddered beneath his fingertips.

Centorea's dark, pouting folds stood out glistening black against the brown of her coat. Her golden, blonde tail flicked aside instinctively at the arrival of her lover at her core as she shakily got to her feet. She surprised him when she stepped to the wall and slammed her hands against it steadyingly. A quick peak over her shoulder had the two locking eyes again; Harry saw lust, trust and expectation in her gaze, filling him with a warm feeling of pride and fuelling his already peaked desire.

Harry's fingers stroked her hot, pussy lips and was rewarded by a sharp, throaty gasp from Centorea. She looked over her shoulder again pleadingly and Harry ran a hand over her ass whilst lining himself up with her dark entrance. The heat emanating from her core ran up his cock and caused a vicious throb to run up his shaft and body, with a harsh gasp the head of his cock parted the lips of her

Centorea's pussy was hot, drenched in her arousal and desperately sucking in his cock as he slowly pushed himself into her. Groaning at the heat and tightness as he sunk deeper into his lover.

His hips collided with her backside as he rammed himself into Centorea with vicious, deep thrusts. Almost wrenching himself free from Centorea's warm depths before shoving himself violently back into her. The force of Harry's thrusts shoving Centorea forward a step every time his hips collided with her, Centorea moaning and grinding herself back against his assault.

"M-my l-lord. I-I'm…" Was Harry's only warning before a loud "aaagh!" ripped free from Centorea's throat as she orgasmed once again. Her hot, dark folds clamped down on to Harry's still thrusting shaft and Harry's hands were forced to grip onto Centorea as he two spiralled out of control. His long deep thrusts becoming much sharper and erratic as he orgasmed deep within Centorea with a deep, shuddering moan.

Harry pulled free with mutual groans from both parties. A secondary spurt of semen splattering against Centorea's backside, both of them gasping, blushing and sweating with exertion as Centorea leaned heavily against the wall and Harry on to her.

Centorea shot Harry a tired, goofy smile before falling to her knees and keeling over to the side. Harry's instincts allowed him to move forward on his shaky legs and stop her from slamming her head on the bedside cabinet. Centorea's eyes were closed and her breathing was easy, sleeping peacefully already which made Harry smile in amusement. He tiredly pressed a kiss to her temple and helped her to the ground, wrapping the duvet from both beds around her and (after a few minutes of hunting for his wand) conjured some pillows under her so that she wouldn't wake up sore,

'Or any sorer than she would have otherwise.' Harry thought mirthfully and fell asleep beside her in post-coital amusement.

.

* * *

.

Alec scratched and smacked against Arild's thick forearms as black spots appeared across his vision. Despite his desperate gasp, Alec was not getting any more oxygen down to his lungs as Arild choked the life out of the human in his grasp,

"I'd like you to remember this, Frasier. I want you to remember this simple fact no matter where you end up after this." Arild spat out enraged as his meaty hands came closer and closer to crushing his victim's windpipe, "Humans are beneath centaurs in the pecking order, and those who flout the natural order are always destroyed."

Alec went limp, Arild squeezing became more aggressive until he felt the already creaking bones and muscles beneath his hands in a final, morbidly glorious spray of red. The humans lifeless corpse slipping between Arild's fingers to the grimy, bloody floor beneath his feet.

"Are you quite finished, my friend?" came the amused voice of Bane from the doorway. Arild turned and looked across the sizeable room towards the man he thought of as his master. With a respectful inclination of the head, Arild spoke in response,

"With Alec Frasier, I am." Arild intoned, kicking the corpse away from him with his front legs in disgust. The human was barely recognisable as such, caked in his own blood and with much of his skin flayed free of his body (leaving the glistening red muscles beneath exposed to the elements). His once glistening blonde hair was caked in blood and dirt and , though it was hard to see in the mess that was the brutally murdered corpse, patches of it had been torn free and had been stomped into the cold stone of flags of Arild's cellar. Where he had dragged Alec to after Bane's defeat of Asgrim. Having suspicions that he had desperately needed answers to (as well as an aggressive hatred of the filthy cur who had aroused his wife when he could not).

"Oh? Does this mean that your suspicions were indeed true?" Bane replied, curious but silently amused,  
"As disgusting as it is to admit, yes my master. My suspicions were indeed correct." Arild wrinkled his nose and his stomach churned at the prospect.

Arild's mind drifted to Brynnhild and Centorea. His beloved first wife and the daughter who brought him naught but pride ever since she had come into this world. A vicious growl of pain and rage rolled up his throat from his chest and, in his anger, he slammed a hoof down upon Alec's lifeless skull. Caving the motionless cranium and cracking the flags beneath with his force, breathing heavily and glaring down at the mess with slitted eyes.

"With respect, master. I will be needing to take some time to deal with a family matter." Arild's voice shook with barely contained rages and he turned to face Bane's monstrous visage (the glamour that showed his more appealing image having fallen due to their private setting),

"You intend to deal with Brynnhild's… indiscretion immediately?" Bane chose his words carefully. Not wishing to set off the other despite his knowledge that he posed no threat to him. He'd rather not kill the man should his rage consume him,

"In the coming weeks, Brynnhild will be in Japan for the Olympic jousting. She will undoubtedly invite myself and Centorea to watch the event." Arild snarled out and before finishing his thought locked eyes with his master who almost flinched at the fiery rage burning within those orbs, "There I will kill her and the blasted woman's bastard spawn!"

Bane smirked in approval,

"You have my permission…."

.

* * *

 **.**

 **I was, ironically and completely unintentionally, listening to a song called "Stimulation" as I wrote the second half of this XD**

 **It didn't really help my writing, and it's actually up there as one of the worst songs I've ever heard. Which left me very conflicted as it's by one of my favourite bands. Kinda reminds me of this chapter tbh. I tried my best and although I am not entirely satisfied with the result (and especially not satisfied with how long it took me to reach it) I recognise that it couldn't have gotten any better. Sorry for the wait, this chapter was bloody difficult.**

 **.**

 **Regarding Tara. She will not be joining Harry's harem as there is no space for her.**

 **But, what I've decided to do is go with my original idea for her, which was that she would join Kurusu. And instead of Tara being in the background. I think I'll just do a side story of what Kurusu is up to with his household of different monster girls. I'm sorry if that disappoints a lot of you but I wouldn't be able to do her justice if I just shoehorned her into the harem.**


	23. Chapter 23

**So I recently finished moving out (which is part of the reason why this and the last chapter took a bit longer) and I'm now at uni, so updates won't be as frequent. But I'll try to give you guys something as regularly as I can manage.**

 **Also, I decided to smash out a few smut scenes with Harry, Meroune and Rachnera so that I'd be ahead of the game. So, there's that XD**

 **Druss the Legend: Thanks dude, glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **FuZzvKiNgZz: Cuckold is actually a gender-neutral word. Odd, isn't it?**

 **Axcel: I appreciate you trying to help me with plot holes but I have addressed these in the story. For example: Chapter 3, Harry wasn't really hiding the alterations from Miia, but from Smith as she was still in the house (and if Miia started talking about them and bringing notice to them then Harry would be outed as a wizard) and when Harry breached the Statute of Secrecy, Kazuto wasn't the only muggle there. There were several others in the driveway who saw the exchange. Additionally, he also plead guilty and committed unlawful legimency.**

 **Fiori75: I'm thankful, and I'm glad you see the similarities between the two ;)**

 **.**

* * *

.

A Wizards Life with Monster Girls

Chapter 23

The rising steam fogged the sizeable mirrors and window as the hot water sloshed onto the tiled floors. A heavy sigh of pleasure rippled out of Centorea as she lowered herself gingerly into the water, smiling warmly at her former bed mate as he rinsed himself of before joining her.

"This is wonderful." She sighed as she lowered herself in to her waist, the best she could do despite the baths outrageous size.

"It's lovely." Harry affirmed as he sunk into his shoulders with his eyes closed. A gentle, comfortable silence settling on the room, or at least Harry thought so until he cracked an eye open and saw Centorea fidgeting and refusing to look at him. Harry quietly sighed and moved to grab the grooming supplies the staff had provided.

Centorea blushed at her lord moved, slyly peaking at his nude form despite her scandalised brain ordering her to avert her eyes. Only following her minds orders as he slid into the bath opposite her.

"I don't understand, how are you so calm? Isn't this, to you I mean…"

"Awkward?" Harry filled in as she trailed off, nodding in understanding as she nodded in affirmation, "Not really. I've learned that after it's over, it's only as awkward as you allow it to be."

"Have you… done 'it' often?" Centorea asked carefully, trying to be tactful though her mind raced. She didn't really need to hear the answer when she noted her hosts red face, "That was an inappropriate question, I apologise."

"But I do still have a question, would you please answer me?" Centorea asked, her tone earnest "How are we going to keep going after this."

"I don't know how this is going to work because I…" Harry trailed off. He honestly felt quite ashamed, head bowed and fists clenched under the water, "I slept with Miia."

"I thought about as much…" Centorea said quietly, sounding both resigned but accepting. She then smirked at Harry and continued, "Miia may not have said anything, but she has been incredibly smug."

Harry's blush deepened slightly, the man smiling softly at that image,

"I guess she has." He uttered fondly as he washed, Centorea sighed appreciatively and nodded along just as fond.

"Though," Harry looked to her as she spoke again, surprised yet amused at the coy smirk that fell across her face, "I regret to inform you that I will be correcting that when we get home."

The two laughed a short laugh that eased the tension in the air.

"We need to head back soon, my lord."

"I am a bit worried about how those two have been doing." Harry muttered, rising from the water to his feet and being surprised at Centorea's sudden aversion of her gaze and the glorious red that engulfed her face, "Really Centorea?"

The centaur averted her gaze, blushed furiously and began to stammer as Harry stared in disbelief at the return of Centorea's timidity (considering the actions of the night before)

"P-P-Please, my lord. P-P-P-"

"PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

.

* * *

.

Harry slid off of Centorea's back and strode through the doorway of his home, barely noticing the dust and dirt that had drifted in from outside, or that the front door (that Centorea had so gloriously kicked down the night before) had been propped up against the wall.

"Hello?!" Harry called, worried when he heard no response and taking the steps two at a time in his growing panic. He dove into Miia's room and found it empty, his heart then leaping into his throat when he checked Papi's room and found it equally empty, "Miia! Papi! Where are you?!"

The next room he came to was his own, the one he had fled the previous night, and the sight within put him at ease immediately. Papi was hugging one of Harry's pillows to her chest and lay curled up and grinning against Harry's headboard, muttering between soft snores.

Harry sighed in relief when he found no blood or injuries on the girl as he swiped his wand through the air and returned the shattered glass to its place in the window. He took a peak around the room, just in case, but confirmed that Miia was not inside.

"DARLING!" Came a loud screech, as Harry's only warning, before a red blur bowled him down and he was wrapped up in the arms and coils of a distraught lamia. Miia squeezing the breath from his body as she blubbered into his ears.

"Oh, my Darling, where have you been? I was worried sick! What did that beastly centaur do to you now?" Came her first coherent address as she pulled back to look into her darling's face. Quickly noting that his red face was not in blush when it began to turn blue. With an 'Eep!' she uncoiled and embarrassedly watched her darling gasp for breath.

"Hey, Miia." He greeted weakly but smiled all the same, "You ok?"

Harry regretted his choice of words quite quickly, Miia looked to be on the brink of tears (said tears teetering precariously within her eyes already),

"Sorry for worrying you."

"I forgive you, Darling. Besides…" Miia's loving gaze became a glare preluding pain as she turned her attention to Centorea, "I don't blame you."

Centorea glared, unimpressed, in return,

"I took my lord to safety."

"Safety? From what?!"

Centorea and Harry shared an apprehensive look before looking to the further confused Miia,

"Do you not remember last night?" Harry asked and Miia shook her head profusely and Harry was

"You see my lord. Giving into your instincts under the light of the full moon is a very… a rather… it is an experience, my lord." Centorea grasped for the correct words,

"So she genuinely doesn't remember?"  
"I don't really remember anything from last night. I just woke up and you two were gone."

"oh, sorry to scare you Miia."  
"It's fine Darling, as long as you are safe."

"But wait." Harry turned quickly, "Centorea, do you remember last night."

Centorea erupted into a scarlet flush.

"I remember… sections…" Centorea was able to stutter out, something that made Harry's cheeks warm as well.

Miia's eyes flicked between the two and narrowed unperceptively. A stabbing feeling left an ache in her chest, but she drowned the feeling down before quietly sliding over to the centaur whilst their host quickly stepped into his room to check on Papi (he and Centorea finally finished with their quiet, blushing conversation).

"Did you sleep with Darling?" Miia asked in a neutral tone.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Centorea supplied in response, uncharacteristically smug as she peered over at her,

"I really would, actually."

"W-Wha- Really?" The faux bravado shattering in response to Miia's earnest response.

"Of course. As his wife to be, I feel like I am obligated to know." Miia sniffed out, before fixing Centorea with a feral, challenging grin, "After all, anything you could possibly do for Darling I have either already done, or can do much MUCH better."

Centorea didn't blush, she simply turned up her nose at her rival with a smirk,

"What, with those miniscule bug bites you refer to as breasts?" She chuckled as Miia hissed in rage and indignation.

"My boobs are a perfect size!" She growled, grabbing her amble bust in her taloned hands in illustration, "Besides, as much as guy will say otherwise, those boulders are a gimmick. People always settle for something more practical, show pony."

"Excuse me?" Centorea snapped out in challenge as she turned to glare down at the lamia, who seemed satisfied about getting a rise out of her housemate,

"I called you a show pony. All looks and no skill." She grinned and flexed her clawed hand reflexively as Centorea aggressively stepped forth.

 ***SMACK!***

 ***SMACK!***

"Play nice." Harry ordered as he unrolled the pile of papers he had struck the two girls with. Both holding the backs of their heads with matching winces as they looked over at their host, standing expectantly before them with crossed arms,

"Sorry, Darling."

"My apologies, my lord."

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled heartily,

"What am I going to do with you lot?"  
"Whatever you want, husband!" Papi declared as she collided with Harry and wrapped him up in a big hug. Giggling at his surprise and nuzzling into his cheeks and completely ignoring everyone telling her to get off before they were rather abruptly interrupted by a woman's panicked screaming,

"Sweetie! Where are you? Are you still here? Are you ok?!"

"Erm, T-Tio-san. Please try to remain calm."  
"I'll check upstairs first! Sweetie!"

Stomping footsteps hammered up the stairs before the sound of crashing and the same woman making a sound of surprise and pain hit the four upstairs. The quartet confused as to what events had just transpired,

"What the hell was that?"  
"I think that was Tionishia…"  
"I sincerely hope the stairs are not broken. I do not relish being trapped upstairs."

"Yay! If the stairs are broken then Papi will just have to fly up and down to get around!"

"Under no circumstances will you be flying in this house Papi."

"Not at all Papi."

"Never again."

Harry disentangled himself from the now pouting Papi and came to the bannister with some trepidation, to assess the damage.

"Are you ok, Tionishia-san?" Harry called sympathetically, watching the seven-foot ogre try to wrench her leg free from the wreckage of his stairs. The steps evidently having caved under her weight and trapped her right leg all the way up to her thigh.

"Oh Sweetie! You are ok!" Tio called up, distracted from her task of gaining her freedom as she looked up at Harry in relief, "We received reports that there had been some loud crashing here last night and that it looked like a home invasion had occurred. I am so glad to see you unharmed, Sweetie."

"Whaddup, buddy!" Doppel called up from the doorway, standing beside Zombina (who was picking and pulling at a few of the stitches on her face) and behind the fretting Manako, who's big eye flicked from the still stuck Tio and to the hosts in a mad flick from desperation to panicked apology.

It took fifteen minutes to free Tio from the mess she was stuck in and manoeuvre the four on the first floor back downstairs.

"Thank you, my lord." Centorea sighed gratefully as Harry finally led her off of the last step and onto the ground floor. She then leaned forward to hug Harry to her and press a soft kiss on the top of her lords head.

"Laying it on a bit thick, aren't we show pony." Miia sneered, having turned back from supervising Papi's trot into the kitchen to witness the display.

"Please hold a civil tongue in your mouth, Miia. Lest I see fit to remove it all together." Centorea responded with a tone like acid. Surprising both Harry and Miia by holding the man closer to her, ramming him once more into her body with a harsh look at the lamia.

Miia bristled at the vicious response and closed the distance with a pseudo lunge from her powerful scarlet tail. Her long taloned hand encircled Harry's arm and made to drag Harry away,

"Listen you whore, let him go." Miia snarled, a dark burning anger scorching from the core of her being as she clamped her hand onto Harry's bicep. Refusing to give up as she began to pull, refusing to believe she had underestimated the woman's strength and (subsequently) could not take him away from her.

"I believe I told you to hold your tongue." Centorea growled, matching Miia's vicious anger as she made to pull the now struggling Harry closer to her in resistance of Miia's surprising physical strength.

Then, from the grasps of the warring women, Harry was hoisted into a far larger, yet unfamiliar bosom. One belonging to a rather irritated ogre.

"You are being far too aggressive. You should be more careful with sweetie." Tio sniffed as she hugged Harry too her. Harry surprised not only by the softness of her form and the gentleness of her hold, but also by the comforting miasma that rolled off of her. Making Harry relax further into her grip in sheer contentment.

'This is dangerous. What is this feeling? It's unnatural!' Harry's mind screamed as he fought the urge to give into the soft sensation.

Miia's flinched at the sight, that ache in her chest returning once more (despite her best efforts to force it out of her thoughts). She wondered absently if her mother ever felt this kind of pain when looking at her own father.

She was aware that the desire for monogamy was not one shared by her species, and that her desire to keep Harry to herself was not only uncommon, but also seen as selfish by the one who raised her.

But as she saw her Darling in the arms of another woman, whilst having just returned from a tryst with a second, Miia's heart ached and the thoughts came through all the same.

.

* * *

"Master Croaker. It is a surprise to see an Unspeakable in my office at this late an hour." Came the wizened and amused tone of the Hogwart's headmaster,

"To cut to the chase, Professor, there is a complication with the sample you left us." The black cloaked Unspeakable (face hidden in the shade of his hood) replied formally to the purple robed man who was quickly approaching two hundred years of age, "The one you left us from your apprentice."

Professor Dumbledore's eyes widened then narrowed at the memory of what was left with the Unspeakable department from his apprentice's head,

"A complication?"

"Indeed. I'm afraid it's gotten loose and disappeared."

Dumbledore's blood became ice in his veins.

"Disappeared? Impossible, where has it gone? Has it passed on?" The purple robed man rose to his feet and asked with an uneasiness that he had not felt in such a long time,

"Our researchers are still considering it as a possibility but find it unlikely." The man shook his head and even sighed after the delivery.

"Then where do you think it has gone?"  
"We believe it may have returned to Master Potter."

Both of the quietly horrified men missed the black shade that drifted away as they fell silent.

.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so incredibly long. I actually wrote the bulk of this chapter at the same time as I wrote the previous one. But it was hard to find the time out of uni work to complete it. I'll try and keep the gaps to a minimum but work kinda has to come first.**

 **Sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Poll Score:**

 **Rachnera First: 2**

 **Backstory First: 5**

 **Unless Rachnera's fans come out of the woodworks in the next few days I'll start leading us towards Harry's backstory and I'll introduce her (and the rest of the others) afterwards.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I massively underestimated university. Sorry for being gone for 3 months.**

 **DRAGONDAVE45: Thank you for the lovely review, I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. TO answer your questions Rachnera will not be coming for a while now as I will be writing Harry's backstory first. But you will at least know what happened between Ginny and Harry.**

 **K07IN: here's a treat I guess XD I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

 **blazingphoenix123: Glad to please ;)**

 **But to reiterate, not all of the MON Squad will be joining the harem, only two of them (technically three but you'll find out). Additionally, there is no smut planned for Suu right now, but there is some for the distant future.**

 **TyberAurora: Truly are Lily Potter's biggest fan XD**

 **Lord Anime: I'm sorry you don't really like it but this is how I wanted to do it I guess. The backstory I got for Harry affected him and made him different in my head. I tried to keep Harry's core ideals but I admit I haven't given them much time to shine.**

 **Thanks a bunch for over 60,000 views. That's crazy and I'm really thankful that so many of you are reading and enjoying.**

.

* * *

 **.**

 **A Wizards Life with Monster Girls:**

 **Chapter 24:**

Summer hit the grounds of Hogwarts castle with sweltering heat. The sun baking the grey stones of the ancient castle with unfaltering intensity, to the student's great relief and torment.

The lake glistened like a fresh, blue blanket. The only ripples across its surface coming from a group of sixth years hurling bread onto its surface (where the large black tentacle of the Giant Squid rose to catch and consume the slices). Ties and robes discarded, shirt sleeves rolled up as they tried not to overheat whilst still wearing their uniforms.

The sixth years were a group of five. Not friends, not enemies. Two Slytherins (a male and female) lip locked under a tree near the lakes shore, a dark haired Hufflepuff skipping stones, a bespectacled Ravenclaw running a hand through her short hair as she buried her head in a book and a mousy brown-haired Gryffindor hurling bread onto the picturesque water.

The five. The only sixth years present at Hogwarts, the last survivors of their year group after the massacre that was their second year.

The Gryffindor, running out of bread and deciding to just stare mutely out onto the water, was the beloved second son of the Potters (actually spending the majority of his life believing he was the only one.), Ioan Potter.

16 years of age and just finishing his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Taken from a broken home, a magical boy bounced from foster family, to foster family and eventually landing him in an orphanage in Cambridge. Where there, the strange (oft unexplainable) occurrences that happened around him attracted the attention of a magical couple who were unable to conceive. The two taking him in and raising him as their own.

This couple was the most infamous (now anyway) and reclusive couple in the magical world, James and Lily Potter. Who had grown accustomed to living in a quiet village in Tuscany away from the prying eyes of the general public. Content with their own company and their quiet, peaceful life. After the hectic, heartbreaking start to life he had had, Ioan truly appreciated his new parents and the life they had built for him. He loved them with all of his heart.

Which is why he was, initially, so jealous when HE arrived.

 _"H-Hello..." Harry Potter had stammered out on that warm summer afternoon in the year of 1993, standing on their doorstep with the seven foot half giant and the armoured, leering goblin, "I d-don't know if you recognize me. But my name is Harry and I'm your son."_

But he had nothing to worry about.

" _You need to leave." Lily's voice shook as she spoke, grasping the handle as she looked down at the boy. Her eyes set hard,_

" _Wh- what?"  
"Mum said to leave. Go away!" Ioan had ordered, hugging her leg and looking around his mother to glare at the older boy. Hiding his smugness at the boy's dismissal behind his near-genuine upset at his mother's distress._

Ioan remembered to this day, the look he'd received from Harry Potter. A look from those eyes that were just like his mothers. Exactly her eyes broadcasting shock, disbelief, betrayal and then (for the briefest of second) hatred and rage. So brief, that he often wondered whether he had imagined it. For then Harry had left, flinching (Ioan seeing as he scampered to the window) when the door slammed closed behind his retreating form, no fight or argument given.

The Slytherins remained lip locked and ignorant as Ioan drifted away, the others sparing their year mate a glance and a quick, unenthusiastic inquiry as to where he was headed. Leaving Ioan to provide an equally unenthusiastic response as he trudged towards the Forbidden Forest.

Ioan welcomed the cooling shade of the forest edge with a sigh when he reached it.

"E-excuse me, young man. Could you help me, please?"

The soft, feminine voice made Ioan jump out of his skin; the young man looking around wildly to find who had addressed him.

"Over here.

Instantly his wand rose and levelled against the silhouette. Hands flew up in a well-known action of surrender, which was the only thing keeping Ioan from blowing the centaur to smithereens.

"Who are you?" Ioan demanded lowly, wand not dropping an inch, the centaur frozen in place fearfully.

"M-My name is Keros. I am a unicorn that resides deep in these woods." The newly introduced Keros curtseyed after her words,

"You are a centaur." Ioan rebuked venomously, wand point glowing white as magic pooled on its edge, ready to unleash upon its foe,

The woman's face flashed in disgust for the briefest of moments,

"I assure you, you are incorrect." She responded, her tone still polite and soft regardless.

"I've met both unicorns and centaurs, miss Keros. I assure you that you are most certainly the latter."

Keros's soft blue eyes narrowed at the comment but she then shook her head violently and her irritation returned to an expression of earnest worry,

"Please, I need your help. I need you to find your headmaster and bring him here."

"Why?"

"Because you are all in grave danger."

Though the horn on her head (a horn that, most definitely, belonged on the head of a unicorn) threw Ioan through a loop; what truly caught the young man's attention was her state of dress.

Unlike the centaurs of the forest (with their binding's and loin cloths: rough, dirty and scavenged from all sorts of materials they could muster within the forest), Keros's clothes were undoubtedly muggle-made. Dressed in a soft grey jumper that did not cover her pale, flat stomach and a skirt over her equestrian half in a dark shade of blue, sprinkled with spots of white and gold. The article reminiscent of the nights sky.

"You claim to live in the Forest, but I know for a fact that there's been a barrier around the woods for a few years now. A barrier that keeps things from entering or leaving."

"That is… not entirely true." Keros almost muttered before launching into a more audible explanation, "True, a magical barrier exists. But all it does is stop anything from within the Forest from entering Hogwarts grounds."

"Additionally, as a unicorn, my horn has powerful transportation magiv. Allowing me to travel great distances utilising its power."  
"Which you use to go and buy clothes in the muggle world?" Ioan snorted,

"Amongst other things." Keros immediately noticed Ioan's grip tightening on his wand, "N-Nothing nefarious!"

"You mentioned danger?"

"My, my. What is this?"

Professor Dumbledore. Strolling up behind them, unhurried and smiling in his purple and white starred robes.

"I actually came to collect you, Mr Potter. It would appear your parents require you for another trip to Diagon Alley." The Professor smiled politely, then inclined his head and focused his attention to the figure over Ioan's shoulder, "But I must say I have been distracted by the beautiful being you have in your company."

Ioan cringed internally. A 'Diagon Alley trip' translated to another trip to Gringotts. Likely to talk about Harry… again.

"E-erm? W-Was that flirting?" Keros stuttered out in confusion. Ioan cringed further at the imagery.

"I'm afraid I'm far too old for such a practice, my dear." Dumbledore replied after a hearty, amused chuckle, "May I ask what it is you are doing on the edge of the forest?"

"She said that there was danger." Ioan jerked a thumb at the unicorn/centaur, ignoring her in favour of the old man,

"Danger you say? That sounds particularly troublesome. Perhaps you should leave this situation in my hands?"

It was inadvertent, but Ioan's eyes did drift to the limp sleeve that Dumbledore's stump of an arm would never fill again. His eyes flicked up to his headmasters glimmering blue eyes guiltily, though he smiled, unfazed.

"Professor-"

"Off you pop, Mr Potter. I'll deal with this." The interruption was warm, kind and final. The Hogwarts Headmaster smiling whilst giving Ioan no room for negotiation. The teen choosing to, reluctantly, run back towards the towering monolith that was Hogwarts castle, sparing worried and curious glances over his shoulder to the pair as they disappeared into under the shadows of the treeline. An uneasy thought spared on whether the headmaster could handle whatever 'danger' awaited him under those dark trees.

.

* * *

.

"Now, Lord Potter. If we may, there is one further item on the itinerary-" The accounts manager of the Potter family, seated in his pinstriped suit and ruffling through a stack aged parchment, spoke with a voice as cold and rigid as steel.,

"All we came to discuss is our son." James Potter responded curtly,

"Mr Potter, please. The Ministry of Magic has highlighted your line as endangered. Line saving measures must be taken else the Ministry may take legal action."

Ruffling of papers and a crisp clearing of the throat succeeded that comment,

"If you refuse to take on any additional wives or concubines, Lord Potter, then I am afraid that yourself and Lady Potter will be required to sire more heirs."

"Lily is unable to have any more children." James's response was clipped and unimpressed.

"Our in-house healers could look into your wife's infertility and offer solutions-"

"We neither want nor require more children." Lily sliced in icily, the goblin's mouth slamming shut at the interruption.

The Potter took their leave with no further conversation.

The cobbles of the shopping centre of Magical Britain produced a brutal 'clack' every time Lily Potter's heels made contact. The woman striding ahead of her husband and son, fiery red hair twisted by her rapid pace and the strong breeze. James and Ioan followed behind, taking advantage of the woman's clearing of the crowd as they trekked along,

"Is it true?" Ioan mustered the courage to address his father,  
"Is what true?"

"Will- no. CAN the Ministry come after you if you don't have anymore children, dad?" Ioan asked, concerned and confused. Those feelings growing as he watched his father run a tired hand through his short, wild hair and sigh exhaustedly.

"Although we aren't part of the Sacred 28 anymore, we are still an Ancient and Noble family. Which means the Ministry of Magic refuses to allow our line to perish." Lily explained patiently over shoulder, though her tone still retained some of its chill. Ioan was often left to wonder what his mother's opinion on her infertility was, but no amount of Gryffindor courage allowed him to ask the question that would sate his curiosity.

"Your brother is the only other person in the world with Potter blood. Should we all die then the Potter family dies with us," James continued his wife's thought, "Something the Ministry will not allow. So, they would 'come after us'."

"But even that doesn't make sense to me?"

James smiled patiently, noting his son's evidently exasperated expression before directing his son with a look and a point to a corner booth as the trio entered the dark, somewhat damp, interior of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ok kiddo. Let's see how much you've been paying attention in your lessons. How does a wizarding family or clan earn Noble status?" James directed the question at his youngest son as the family settled into their seats and sent a waiter for drinks,

"An individual of the family must commit a deed of heroism so great that it is recognised by the other houses." Ioan answered, his response textbook and rehearsed. His eyes narrowed questioningly as he spoke again, "What did we do?"

"Lots of things." James spoke up with a near uncommitted shrug, "We have earned and re-earned our Noble status fifty-seven times since the Fall of Albion. Fifty-seven times from fifty-seven separate members of the Potter family. Colloquially, we are referred to as the House of Heroes."

Ioan's eyes widened

"…There is a power that runs through our family. Your brother is nowhere near the first Child of Prophecy to be born into our family. And our power, the power that runs through our blood, awakens in individuals like him." James continued to explain, eyes almost distant as his own mind drifted back to conversations with his own father all those years ago, "It's saved many countless times."

.

* * *

.

She slinked into the kitchen with horrified echoing screams being left in her wake. The shift in size effortless and practiced, the action rewarded by the gathering of water and fluids as she pulsed through the pipes.

As a being with little comprehension of taste or any true moral quandary with what she consumed in order to stay alive, she did find her feasting on sewage and occasional hit and run assaults on homes to be both disgusting and beneath her.

If she had the capacity at that moment in time (as she oozed into the rushing sewage system, finding refuge in a moderately dry ledge) she would have sighed. Sucking fluids from others was fun, making people squirm whilst remaining, outwardly, innocent would always be fun.

But she did wonder if there was anything more fulfilling for her to experience on the surface…

.

* * *

.

The ashes had long since been scattered. Years having past since the settlement his ancestors had proudly built, protected and grown over centuries was torched to the ground and his people murdered.

Bane crushed rotten wood beneath his hooves as he strode through the overgrown, weed infested skeleton of his home.

"Lord Bane?" Bane was interrupted by one of the dozen centaurs he had allowed to accompany him on his visit. Looking over his shoulder at the dark-haired companion that had addressed him,

"This was once my home Viki, where I was born and raised." Bane stated quietly, a tightness in his chest dictating his volume, "This is my motivation. The very thing that drives me."

"My lord?" Came another's confused response, and thus Bane turned to address the assembled centaurs who had followed him deep into enemy territory to satisfy his own tired, selfish desire to see what remained of his home.

"Feast your eyes, my friends. See what the wizards have done here." Bane cast a hand at the devastation. Wood and stone shattered on the ground and nearly unseen and unrecognisable under the encroaching greenery of the forest. "Fearful of our superiority, fearful of what we are capable of, they sent their greatest warrior to kill our people."  
They were silent, Bane even noticed a glimmer of fear in their eyes as he spoke.

"But I survived. Survived the persecution and degradation on my people that the wizards inflicted on us." Bane roared, pumping as much confidence into his voice as he could muster. Puffing out his rippled chest and locking eyes with his assembled warriors, "So to ensure this catastrophe never occurs again, we must strike first. We must remind all others of their place on the pecking order."

Resolute nods. Cheers of agreement. Bane was greeted by his party's determination and faith at his words. Bane smiled, proud in himself, feeling quite confident in him

"My, do my eyes deceive me?" Came a cheerful, inquisitive voice that snatched the attention of the party of thirteen immediately, "Bane, my boy. Welcome back to Hogwarts!"

The Headmaster of Hogwarts stepped out of the shadows of the looming trees. Purple robes and waist length silver beard swishing with every stride, a gentle friendly smile splitting his face as he straightened his half-moon glasses.

Bane's blood ran cold.

"The king of the castle has deigned to grace us with his presence." Bane snorted and was rewarded with several short bouts of laughter that revitalised his struck confidence. Even after they gulped, shuddered and raised weapons against the softly smiling old man. "I decided to take a final look at your precious apprentices… 'handiwork' before I continued on with my objectives."

Dumbledore smiled patiently at him, Bane's fist clenched at the patronising tone of his expression. But he then noticed that that infuriating smile did not reach his crystal blue eyes. Unblinking and cold as ice.

"Keros dear, there is no need to be shy or afraid. Come on out, dear." Dumbledore called gently, turning his head back to the way he had come. Gentle footfall reached their ears and she came out of the treeline; met with aggression from Bane's collective.

"What is this?"

"Did you lead him here?!"

"Traitor!"

"QUIET." Bane ordered resolutely, locking eyes on the not-quite centaur before him with intrigue and loathing, "What are you calling yourself now, girl?"

Keros flinched at his face and tone. Her wide blue eyes bored questioningly into Dumbledore's own patient gaze, she gulped before responding,

"M-My name is Keros. A-and you should not be here, Bane." She declared through nervous shaking. Resisting the urge to flinch and recoil as Bane made a step forward,

"Well, Keros. Please explain why you have betrayed your own kind once again?" Bane inquired, tone sour and incensed. Keros's fear faded with indignation and rage,

"I am NOT a centaur. I am a unicorn!"  
"I assure you, you are not child." Bane's own tone was almost as patronising as Dumbledore's smile (which now sat more tightly on his face), "You are one of us. Or at least you were, before you betrayed us to the enemy."  
Rustling and rattling reached the ears of everyone present as weapons were raised. Keros taking a step back but Dumbledore striding two steps ahead.

"Please lower your weapons. We don't want to cause a scene, do we?" The threat hung heavy in the air, despite the jovial, placating tone it was spoken in.

"Do not delude yourself into thinking we are afraid, old man." Bane growled. Hand resting on his own hip secured sword, "Whilst your body betrays you in your advancing years, we only grow more powerful as we age."

Bane's mind, unconsciously, ran to Asgrim. Old, wise and strong despite his age.

"I do not know what lies you have been fed," Dumbledore interrupted the centaurs thoughts with quiet authority, "But I, in fact, had a conversation with our dear professor Firenze who is suffering from some aches and pains in his legs from his own advancing years."

"Firenze is weak!"

"Firenze fought off the entirety of his herd. Survived relatively unscathed and continued to teach wizards and witches whilst shouldering the pain and betrayal of his herd." Albus locked eyes with Bane and his group over the top of his half-moon spectacles with a gaze like ice, "Firenze is one of the strongest individuals I have had the pleasure of knowing."

Bane sneered, a dismissive _**'hmph'**_ sound rising from his throat as he looked down his nose at the elderly headmaster and his companion.

"Either way, a thought occurs." Dumbledore seemed to ponder aloud, tugging at his beard softly as he seemed to descend into deep thought.

"I beg your forgiveness. In my age, it is very hard to grasp new ideas and new ways of thinking. Thus, unfortunately, I am not a particularly 'progressive' individual in these twilight years of mine." Dumbledore's tone was simultaneously cheery and tired. A lethargic hand tugged at his beard then rubbed at his silver hair, "So, forgive this broad statement I make against an entire species. But… I always considered centaurs as a wise and intelligent race."

"You would be correct in your way of thinking, old man." Bane declared with a derisive sniff of superiority, "We centaurs stand above-"

Bane's tirade came to a grinding halt as Dumbledore held up his hand, a non-verbal command for silence from the Hogwarts Headmaster. Bane glared, his own rage multiplying at the realisation that he had in fact done as he was instructed by an elderly human no less. Bane growled, animalistic and primal as he allowed his own power to roll forth from the core of his being. Fiery, aggressive and settling like a burning cloud of anger over his own supporters, as well as his foes.

"Well, if what you say IS true and you are even remotely intelligent …" Dumbledore drawled lazily, before locking eyes with Bane.

The air immediately became cold and heavy. A tight feeling appearing in all of their chests as if an icy, unforgiving hand had lodged itself within them and squeezed their hearts viciously. Bane, unlike his subordinates, could see the cause (as he suffered from it). His wide, fearful eyes could see the dark waves of magic that rolled from his body like malevolent smoke.

Keros staggered away from the elderly wizard. The icy pressure crushing her beneath the force of the wizened wizard's primal rage given physical form, through the frigid nimbus of power that rolled free from his form.

"What are you beasts doing back where you are not welcome?" Dumbledore growled with a rage befitting and angered god.

.

* * *

.

 **I'm sorry again for making you all wait so long for another chapter. I'll be heading back to university in a few days and hopefully, with more of a grasp on how things are going to be, I won't be making you guys wait 3 months for a chapter. Thanks for reading!**

 **Happy New Year, everybody!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I was absolutely creasing seeing all those Reviews for Dumbledore, thanks guys. The support is really appreciated and I'm glad that so many of you are enjoying this.**

 **This chapter was difficult as it turned out nothing like I originally envisioned it, but is the best it could be (in my opinion) and the closest it could possibly get. I'm satisfied enough to let you guys read it I guess.**

 **I hope you like it.**

.

* * *

.

 **A Wizards Life with Monster Girls:**

 **Chapter 25**

 _A small black counter littered with broken plates and shattered glass, stained red in places. The air stinking of blood and wine. Loud angry voices and the dull 'clap' of flesh hitting flesh as a little girl, with black hair so long she could sit on it, buried her face into her knees. Sitting in the corner with her hands over her ears._

Kuroko Smith woke up from the nightmare lethargically. Slowly rising into a seated position, still wrapped in the duvet of her futon as a clock ticked ceaselessly beside her. Tired, bleary eyes eventually deduced that she had awoken an hour before her alarm.

Practiced and without thought, Smith raised her arms and brushed her fingers against the walls of her room. Shivering at the cold of her apartment as she fought off feelings of claustrophobia at the miniature size of her bedroom; Smith's arms not even fully extended as she touched the opposite walls of the room.

A cold shower was another complaint added to the notepad in her kitchen as she fixed breakfast,

"How can I spend so much on rent and still go a month without hot water." She sighed as her toast popped free of the battered old toaster, "I swear if I HAD a bathtub, you and I would be taking a swim."

Obnoxious noise assaulted her ears from further down the cluttered, kitchen counter. Smith rolling her eyes as she strode over to the coal black smartphone she was assigned for work and reading the caller ID with an expression of disgust before answering,

"Good morning, sir." She answered as she plated her breakfast,

"You and your squad are required in an hour." The gravelly monotone of Matsumoto, her supervisor, crackled over the line,

"In an hour? Matsumoto-sama, it is five in the morning. The members of MON are-"  
"You will be expected at the central building at six AM." Was the interruption that preceded her superior hanging up.

A shaking hand placed the phone back on the counter, the screen time 5:29 glowing briefly on the screen before it locked. Smith grinding her teeth together as she glared down at it, hoping her hatred would travel through the device towards the cause of her irritation.

It took her five minutes of steadying breaths before her fingers tapped Zombina's number into the keypad of the phone,

"Eugh, Smith? Why so early?" She gurgled out as if she had just been awoken,

"Get yourself dressed and wake up the others. We're expected in in about an hour."

"Wha- Wait. I just woke up and that's half an hour away! Like fuck you crazy bi-"

She was hung up on after a sizeable bite into of toast. The harsh clicking of heels accompanied the phones quick flight into Smith's bag as she made for the door of her apartment. Unceremoniously exiting for another hard day of underpaid, unappreciated work.

.

* * *

.

Bane believed that if he was going to survive to tell the tale of his encounter with Albus Dumbledore, he'd have to move. And move quickly.

Magic, in its basest and vaguest of definitions, was the power to turn thought into reality, to bring thing's from the casters imagination into the real world. And whilst wizards and witches needed wands or staffs to channel their internal power for them and bring their desires to life for them. Bane had no need for such a crutch.

So, before the purple robed human could even put a hand on his stick of wood, Bane was in motion. Power, hot like molten rock, bubbled within the bottom of his belly. Rising up his torso to his extended hand with a speed rivalling light.

The roots and vines of the trees around them convulsed as they became animated under Bane's command. Lurching free of their positions and growing thicker and longer in the blink of an eye, before lunging at the one-armed man at a similar speed. Raining down on him (and his treacherous companion) from all sides, dripping with lethal intent

Because for all that his age had beaten at his reaction time and dulled his physical prowess.

Albus Dumbledore could never be beaten by an attack this half-hearted.

A flick of the wrist and the sleek, ancient wand that called him master fell into his palm, secured in the grip of his long fingers. It danced through the wind at a speed that defied logic. Calling the wind under its wielders command for the sole purpose of slicing apart the incoming assault.

A whoosh and crash echoed through the dark, sweltering forest as Dumbledore's silent, wind based cutting curse sliced apart the wood as if it were already paper. The area around Keros and Dumbledore quickly littered with leaves and shattered wood as all but the, frankly bored looking, Headmaster stared with a mix of awe and fear at the elderly mans slowly descending arm as it returned to his side.

"Again." He ordered gruffly, eyes on Bane with a gaze that reeked of disappointment.

Bane snarled, the power that was his magic rolling through his body like fire. A vicious swipe of the hand sent a spell designed to slice through the elderly man. Carving a path from the caster to the victim, a victim who rolled his eyes and erected a shimmering shield of magic that effortlessly absorbed the spell. Bane sliced again. And again. Firing spell after spell in pure fury as Dumbledore glared in icy irritation.

When spent, Bane's breath was haggard, his tail flopped tiredly and the centaur was all but dead on his feet. His sweat almost freezing on his skin as Dumbledore stood uninjured and unimpressed behind his shield charm, with Keros flinching fearfully beside him. Her awestruck and terrified gaze flicking from him to Dumbledore and back again.

"My, my. You younglings and your lack of stamina." Dumbledore crooned sadistically, his shield falling and his glowing wand point levelled at Bane's chest, "Can I take my turn now?"

With a few shuffling steps, Bane's followers fell back in front of him; bows, swords and spears brandished at the man considered the greatest (and most powerful wizard) in the world. Cold defiance in the face of certain death,

"Stand down." Bane roared, not fond on the idea of meat shields, "He will kill you!"

"Please listen to Bane." Dumbledore spoke up also, "I am not sure what you have been told, or what you believe. But if you stand with that psychopath then I will be forced to eliminate you alongside him."

They were fearless in their opposition.

"Lord Bane, please flee." Came a feminine voice, Bane ashamed that he could not put a name to the face of the blonde-haired female stood before him, a nocked arrow aimed at Dumbledore's heart, "The future of our species rests on you."

"Lord Bane, you are the strongest of us. You must flee to ensure our movements success." Came Viki's impassioned declaration, "Please run."

Bane met Dumbledore's eyes, flinching violently at the look in his eyes. Equal measures of rage and disgust as the wand tip glowed brighter and his grip on it tightened,

"You make me sick Bane." He growled, "I was unsure before, but I am certain now. You truly have lied to them, haven't you?"

"You are the master of Harry Potter aren't you?" Viki asked with an equal dose of loathing, "Are you proud of your student's savage destruction of this town and its people?!"

Sounds of righteous, angry support met her words. Bane remained silent, kept that way under the weight of Dumbledore's glare. A glare that was softened by something Bane could not quite place,

"You unfortunate children." He sighed tiredly, his gaze falling on Viki with pity rather than loathing, "I've seen far too many like you."

"Like what?"

"Misguided and lied to. Forced down a path out of hatred and ignorance." He continued to Viki's sneering response, "You have been deceived."

"Lord Bane, please use this time to escape." came another whisper.

"There is a ward up over this forest Bane, you may have been able to Apparate in but you cannot escape the same way." Keros shouted, drawing Bane's attention as she shuddered in rage, "You will answer for the things you have done!"

"Please be calm Keros." Dumbledore turned to sooth Keros's growing anger. The spell of Dumbledore's rage filled gaze lifted as his face turned from him.

"I'm sorry." He choked out as he quickly turned. Galloping towards the treeline behind him without looking back. Missing the smiles and resolution of his followers as they turned to the Hogwarts headmaster, prepared to unleash hell upon him in his name.

Dumbledore's response was a sigh as he viciously slashed his wand, hurling the centaurs off of their feet as Bane sprinted away. Instinct hurling him to the left just in time for a hex to fly past him and into the trunk of a tree a few feet before him, the trunk exploding into splinters and dust and said tree beginning a slow collapse. Several spells hissed and screeched by him, missing him by inches due to nothing short of divine intervention.

The echoing screams of his abandoned followers eventually faded out until all Bane could hear was the collision of his hooves with the ground and his haggard, shameful breaths.

.

* * *

.

The open acknowledgement of monsters and liminal species lead to the integration of humans and monster's cultures. A process that was bound to lead to slip ups, friction and misdemeanours.

Thus, internationally sponsored containment facilities, for those creatures that regular prisons could not hold, popped up on black sites in international waters. Protected by an amalgamation of technology and the magic the government was yet to reveal to the public.

The Abaddon facility (in the South-East Pacific) was one of those places. An imposing mesh of steel and stone that stood like a grey pole embedded in the seabed, the frothing water battering it from all sides as an endless storm unloaded sheets of water upon it and the waves.

Smith's stocking clad legs lay one-atop-another as she tapped away on her phone, ignoring Zombina's unimpressed glares that she alternated between herself and Matsumoto (her superior). Doppel on the other hand was playing with her hair, Manako was rubbing the tiredness from her eye and Tio was feeling more awkward in the cramped transport plane than she ever had.

"Yo boss?" Zombina hissed, Smith casting a look to the red headed zombie from the corner of her eye, "Why the hell are we here?"  
"Trouble at the prison. They need help with a neutralisation effort." She responded with little care as she looked back at her phone, texting away and hoping the fool would wake up and respond,

"Matsumoto. What's going on?" Doppel spoke up from opposite to the suited superior following Smith's texting example. He levelled an unimpressed glare to the nude, white haired Doppelganger sat across from him,

"And why the hell did we have to come out so early in the goddamn morning?!" Zombina hissed, leaning around Smith to lock eyes with the grey haired, wrinkled man in his crisp black suit,

"As of 5:15 this morning, a bomb went off within level twelve of the Abaddon facility." He ground out in a dreary monotone, unperturbed by the women's wide-eyed response, "The internal, structural integrity of the facility was compromised and several of the prisoners escaped their holding cells and have begun to riot."

His eyes, cold and dark, turned to Smith then each member of MON in turn before they settled onto the door to the cockpit,

"You have been assigned to guard the helipad and hangar and to ensure none of those fools escape the facility."

Smith turned her gaze to the surprised zombie girl and let out a,

"Satisfied?" and smirked as Zombina leaned back into her chair.

.

* * *

.

The sun had risen bright and warm over the city long before Meroune was carefully lowered into her wheelchair. Folding her hands gently in her skirted lap and smiling up warmly at the dark haired, fellow Princess. Completely unperturbed at the quiet look of loathing as she literally looked down her hooked nose at her,

"Shall we be off, Princess Vanguard?" Meroune inquired cheerily, her partners uncommitting grunt as she began to wheel her along doing nothing to lessen her good mood, as the representatives of the Interspecies Cultural Exchange escorted them through the bustling streets of the city her husband to be resided.

"This is quite the place." Meroune chirped aloud as she looked around, marvelling at the dress of the rushing folk, their myriad of facial expressions (some almost on the verge of panic, others so lackadaisical it was comical) and enjoying the stifling air and the oppressive noise due to sheer novelty,

"It's unbearably noisy." Vanguard grunted from above her. Her black eyes roaming in an outwardly lazy fashion, despite the Goblin Princess's actual goal being to hunt for potential threats as a well-trained warrior.

"Ahh, but the ocean was so quiet. If one was not speaking there was little to no sound." Meroune sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back into her chair, simply taking in the shouts, the car horns, the pitter-patter of footfall and relishing in its uniqueness,

"You'll grow bored of it."

"That I will, but I will enjoy it immensely until that point."

It would be a good half an hour stroll from the Central Building, the official headquarters of the Interspecies Exchange Program, before their entourage took their leave. No longer strolling with them but pulling away to watch the two royals from a distance. Leaving the women to silently stroll down the near empty streets. This continuing until they reached a sizeable hill and began to trek upwards,

"Are you sure you are okay with this, Princess Vanguard?" Meroune broke the silence worriedly,

"You are light Princess. I could hurl you up this hill with a single arm." Vanguard scoffed with a smirk, looking down at the pinkette when she giggled a bell-like laugh behind her hand,

"I was wondering if you were capable of smiling for some time there." Meroune tittered, leaning her head back and smiling a broad sweet smile at the goblin. The recipient of the smile scowling in response and looking away, "My, you really do not like me, do you?"

"I do not quite approve of your marriage to Hadrian." Vanguard sniffed, turning her head to pay attention to the direction they were headed, noting that they were close to cresting the incline,

"And why is that?"

"Why do you need to know?"  
"Well… if this marriage is to come to be, we will be sisters, correct?" Meroune continued to gaze up at her with wide, blue eyes, "I do not wish to be adversaries."

"That is not exactly an answer."

"It is not. But I thought I should mention it." The mermaid's tone was devoid of its previous mirth and was now gentle and serious, "I have no untoward intentions towards you or your family. And I intend to treat your brother well, regardless of whether Prince Hadrian will have me or not."

They reached the top of the hill, sprawling suburbia sprawled out before them as they continued striding. Modest detached houses walled off from one another stood side by side, parallel to one another as far as the eye could see. The occasional car bumbled along up and down the street and even less people were walking up and down the pavement. Some carrying white, plastic bags, others looking at mobile phones or tending to children. None of them paying attention to the goblin and the mermaid at the top of the street.

"He won't." Vanguard muttered, eyes focussed forward rather than on the woman she was addressing.

"I'm sorry, I do not quite know what you mean?"

Vanguard inhaled a sharp breath, gripping the handles of the wheel chair and prickling her dark skin with her sharp, darker nails. She allowed the breath to whistle past her sharp teeth as she reached the top of the slope, leaning her head down to make her lips level with her twitching, piscine ears,

"What I mean is, he won't have you, Princess."

And she let go of the handles and allowed her to roll free of her grasp.

.

* * *

.

The MON squad stood outside of the chaos of the prison riot, but was aware of the catastrophe below them as they stood guard. Sheltered from the rain in the roofed hangar and prepped for combat as they guarded the one door that marked the exit to the facility. A door four guns were trained on and an armoured ogre was glaring at,

"Cell block three has fallen. Level 6 is compromised. I repeat, cell block three has fallen, level 6 is compromised!" Came a panicked male voice over the walkie talkie strapped to Smith's hip, the voice screaming the message over the sounds of gunfire and explosions before cutting off.

"That's six levels gone in the last hour." Manako timidly supplied, the monoeye's timid voice shaking slightly in her position atop the plane they had arrived in,

"Mighty convenient that we're here as the last line of defense whilst the big boss is hiding away in the plane." Doppel moaned from close to the door leading in and out of the Abaddon facility.

"Boss, even with the five of us bottlenecking this door, there is no way in hell we can stave off an army of monster criminals." Zombina almost shouted, her eyes nt leaving the door and her semi-automatic not lowering an inch.

"Back up has been called." Smith responded curtly, her own attention not leaving the vault-like steel door, two feet thick, and seven feet in height and diameter. Closed and locked up tight for who knows how much longer, the team on the other side having already gunned down roughly two dozen inmates that had slinked their way to it (the very top of the fifty storey, skyscraper of a prison) and having sustained the loss of a quarter of their manpower.

"Matsumoto-sama has been calling non-stop for the last half an hour." Tio called to Zombina comforting (though her voice was slightly muffled and distorted through her thick helmet, "I am certain that we will be receiving support shortly."

A heavy series of thuds smacked into the vault door with varying degrees of force and intensity. Causing the team to flinch and be on their guard with practised and weary ease,

"What was that?!" came the voice of their superior from within their transport, echoing through the large room despite itself,

"Likely more inmates on the other side of the door, sir." Tio called in her same comforting tone, "Do not worry, it is holding and we are still safe."

A crash was then heard echoing throughout the hangar. The echoing clang of metal hitting concrete,

"And that?!" The disinterested monotone of Matsumoto from earlier that morning now laced with quiet fear,

"Manako, do you see anything up there?" Smith called up to the sniper above them, sat atop the plane with a mostly undisturbed view of their surroundings,

"Negative, Smith-san. I will investigate." She called, toting the large gun in her small arms and hopping from the large plane to the next, then the next, disappearing off to the right and towards the source of the sound.

"Hey Boss, it's all good you pointing that thing this way," Doppel called over her shoulder and drawing attention back to her direction, "But what are you actually going to do when they crack this thing open. You can't exactly shoot these guys without landing yourself in a cell just like their's."

Smith, despite the tenseness of the situation, allowed herself a quick smirk and laugh,

"Doppel-chan, we're standing in a building that officially does not exist, in a part of the world where international law, especially those pertaining to human/liminal violence is skewed at best." Smith droned on in a smug tone, "Even if someone brought that point up, I am fairly certain that clocking one of these prisoners is not even illegal."

"We should probably ask the experts, huh?" came a low, feminine baritone that cut through the hangar with its volume and vague unfamiliarity.

Instinctively and in unison, the MON squad turned to look behind them to see the new speaker and were met with the blood red eyes and crimson hair of the vampire they had jailed a few months before,

"Alistaine?!" Zombina spat out in incredulity, mismatched eyes wide in surprise as she took in the vampire (her teammates watching on in equal disbelief). Her skin was still as pale as snow, eyes crimson and wild and previously immaculate nails chewed and uneven. She stood in a grey jumpsuit in stark contrast to the black suit of her hostage, the elderly Matsumoto, shuddering in fear as Lilliana Alistaine's arm was wound around his neck and her fingers drummed a beat on his skull,

"Matsumoto-sama!"

"Do not point that at me Smith!" He squealed, eyes wide and fearful as guns were turned in his direction,

"OOOH! Thank you for reminding me, Matsumoto-kun!" The vampire trilled cheerfully, a wide smile and bright look briefly occupying her eyes before they hardened into a sharp glare and her tone became cold, "You, monoeye. Drop the gun and step into my line of sight."

Manako, who had been lining up a shot off to Lilliana's right (hoping to remain unseen so as to take out the vampire once again), flinched harshly away from her scope. Her wide eye on the burning red eyes of the MON squads foe.

"Do you have a shot, Manako?" Doppel called to her teammate, but the vampire spoke again in her callous, malevolent tone,

"If you don't appear before me in the next few seconds I will be crushing your superiors skull in my hands?"

"I'm not buying the bluff." Smith deadpanned, raising her own pistol once more despite her superiors previous command,

"If you killed the old man then we'd have no reason not to blow you to hell." Zombina snarled as she aimed her own gun also, aiming for the head of the red headed vampire, "Manako, if you've got a shot take it."

"Five seconds you one eyed freak!" Lilliana called, her drumming fingers halting as they grabbed hold of the man and began to squeeze. Matsumoto squirming and whining in pain, "Five!"

"Manako, that shot!" Smith called,

"I- Smith-san, it isn't clean but I have one! Y-Your orders?" came the timid, fearful voice,

"Four! Get your ass out here monoeye!"

"It's your call!" Smith roared, her own hands shaking and cursing herself for shying away from the decision immediately,

"Don't you dare take that shot!" Matsumoto screamed, more fearful for his life than he had ever been in his thirty years of service to his government,

"Three, two, one. I guess the old man's dying today then!" Lilliana called angrily, her hand squeezing hard enough that her nails began to puncture her targets flesh, the five small wounds dripping streams of blood down his wrinkled face. His agonised scream echoing off of the wall,

"Manako!"

"Wait!" was the monoeye's response as she stepped into the vampires line of sight. Hands raised and empty, shuddering under the foes satisfied grin.

"Good girl." Allistaine crooned as she loosened her grip and hissed for her hostage to 'shut up!'

"How the hell did you get out?!" Doppel growled, fists balled and nostrils flared,

"It's amazing what can fit into a cake from home." The vampire sighed sweetly, tone and countenance almost reminiscent as she drummed her jagged nails across Matsumoto's throat, "And how powerful Muggle explosives are these days. Or how ridiculously straightforward this super secret facilities ventilation system is."

"Even if you somehow escape, you won't get far Lilliana." Smith decreed,

"We'll hunt you to the ends of the earth if that's what we need to do." Doppel supplied with a lazy tone, before a grin of pure sadism split her caramel face, "You'll never get away from us!"

"If it was me alone, I may have entertained the idea that you were correct." She mirrored Doppel's uncaring tone before displaying her fangs in a victorious grin, "But my partners preparing our transport and I have a patron who has confirmed that I shall escape today."

"If you're talking about Daddy-dearest then even if he could get you out. The pair of you will be thrown right back in here." Zombina spat with a toothy grin, a grin that fell under a matching one from the vampire,

"Oh please, my father is far happier that I am in here than he has ever been about anything." She responded with a laugh, before the wild, victorious glint returned to her gaze, "No, I was approached by someone with actual power."

An engine stuttered and choked to life behind the standoff, Lilliana's grin growing to an impossible size as helicopter blades whirled into action and the roof of the hangar opened wide, allowing the howling wind and relentless rain to bear down upon them. Instantly slickening the cement they stood upon and distracting all but the vampire, who began to quickly back towards the whirring helicopter.

"The Mistress of the West awaits our arrival. I will be leaving now, and taking your superior to ensure my safety." Lilliana called over the noise with a light cheer, smiling a pretty smile as she stepped further and further from them, "And as much as I would like to leave you all with some fond memories of this encounter, it is beneficial to me if I do not."

"Lethe!" she called as she was backed up to the door of the chopper, the MON squad closing in in a tight semi-circle. The last thing the team seeing being a stir in the helicopters cockpit before they were engulfed in a sharp blast of white light.

.

Kuroko Smith, overworked and underpaid, awoke to the familiar feeling one got when in flight. The thumping and thrumming of an aircraft felt around her as she felt herself strapped in an upright, sitting position on a dimly lit plane.

"Wha-What's going on?" She slurred out before descending into a coughing fit, a few voices quietly noting that she had awoken and one figure approaching her with a glass of water. Something her dry, battered throat craved, but her pained coughing did not allow her to swallow.

"Coordinator Smith, can you hear me?" Came a masculine voice in front of her. A man dressed in forest green Kevlar and a black military-esque uniform kneeled before her, unaffected by the bucking of the aircraft, "I am Captain Hatori of the Monster Ops. We found yourself and your team unconscious in the hangar of the Abaddon facility when we arrived to provide reinforcements."

Smith quickly gulped down the cool water and relished in the brief relief it provided her.

"A-Are they unharmed?" She asked quietly, her head pounding and her throat hurting as she spoke,

"They are fine, Smith-san. There is no cause for concern." He offered placatingly, her swimming vision briefly settling enough to see the comforting smile that slowly morphed into a concerned expression, "But can you tell me what happened to you?"

And Smith wracked her mind for a minute, for two, for three before finally looking into his eyes with a helpless expression and choking out,

"I don't know."

.

* * *

.

She rubbed the mould between a razer sharp index finger and thumb, turning up her nose and glaring at the black substance with blood red eyes.

Two slams from below her caught her attention as the bearded owner of the filthy, run-down apartment slammed his door open and closed. Running his hand through his spiked hair then tugging at his short beard as he waded through the sea of black bags by his door.

"You'd better have a decent amount of silk for me today." Came the angry call of her 'Host'. Or her owner, if she was being a bit more honest about her situation, seeing as she WAS sold to him.

Despite the depressing thoughts, she could not resist chuckling at the amusement that rushed through her at his aggravation,

"Another failed day on the prowl?" She called back teasingly, laughing again at his intelligible grumbling, "I told you, Kasegi-kun. Marketing yourself as a director for a documentary will not work for you. You just don't have the face for it."

He slammed his camera onto his desk, the soft clinking of empty cans hitting the floor reached up to her spot by the ceiling. The dark room quickly illuminated by the sharp, fluorescent light of his desktop.

"The silk woman, now!" He ordered, not looking up as he fumbled with a wire and plugged said camera up to the computer. Quickly opening folders and his editing software to pull up his catch of the day.

"I think if you were more honest with your intentions, you'd probably have a lot more success with your little escapades." She responded, unperturbed as he tapped away at his keyboard and aggressively dragged his mouse across the table top, "You look too much like a pervert to be seen as anything else."

The webbing barely wobbled as she rose to stand. Poised delicately on her long legs as she slowly lowered herself down to the littered floor below, her days work bundled in her arms.

"Jesus you wench!" he roared in shock as she dropped the reels of Arachne silk into his lap and leaned down and over his shoulder to see the screen. Full breasts pressed into his back as her arms danced away, the left gently drumming a beat into his shoulder whilst the right reached for the keyboard on the desk.

"A kobold? I'm fairly certain the market is oversaturated with this sort of content." She spoke up as her finger carelessly swiped down upon the enter button. The player buzzed to life as the camera's picture stabilised and zoomed into his target. A wolf type kobold with glossy grey fur and light skin, looking barely over the age of fifteen (which she knew was no real indicator of her age, as the species were reknowned for looking young way into their later years) dropping her tight denim shorts and squatting down to use the toilet. She wrinkled her nose and briefly turned her gaze to the bespectacled man whose eyes never left the screen.

When she returned her gaze to the monitor the girl had noticed him. Her eyes wide and unbelieving, Kasegi's soft, perverted laughter transformed into a stuttering excuse and the feed shut out as the mortified look on her face became murderous and she lunged for him, fangs and claws ready to take blood.

"Are you uninjured?"

"Like you care?"

"I don't. I'm curious. She was about your size which meant, as a kobold, she would have been much stronger and faster than you. How did you get away looking so alive?" She rubbed her chin with widened eyes, genuinely surprised at the development. Then disturbed as that same perverted laugh from the video was repeated for her live. His dark eyes glittering as he licked his lips,

"Tranquilizer darts." He clicked off of the video and onto the next file down. Opening up to the same kobold again in the same bathroom, unconscious and dishevelled as the laughing Kasegi roughly pulled up her shirt and moved to undress himself. The door was quickly slammed open and a burly human woman stood in the frame, the video cut off once more and the sour expression returned to his face, "I got out and I got stuff to sell, but it wasn't what I needed."

Not realising that a good majority of his guests psyche called for her to slit his throat, Kasegi kept talking,

"Kobold's are a dime a dozen on the market. Even peeing videos. But full on porno's of the freaks are non-existent. I could have made fortune off of it, instead of living off of this shitty silk." Kasegi slammed a hand down upon the silk and hurled it onto his desk.

The urge to murder him spiked, her black knife sharp fingers flexed at his words. But she held it in,

"So… you're mad because your balls are a bit blue?" She crooned, leaning closer to the mans ear with a soft smirk, "Did the little man not get enough time to play?"

He flinched violently from her and flew from his chair, tripping over one of her legs as he bounced off her steely abdomen. Her smirk broadened as he lay, breathing heavily on the ground, looking up at her with a fearful look in his eyes,

"By all means, we could play a little game ourselves if you're on the prowl for some release." She tittered behind her hand at his horrified expression as her eyes bore into his, "But I doubt that my kinds of games are anything you're used to…"

"S-Stay away from me!" he screamed as she strode closer,

"Don't worry Kasegi-kun." She trilled with a predatory glean in her blood red eyes as she leaned into him, sticky webbing already being moulded between her fingers, "Rachnera onee-san will take _**gooood**_ care of you."

The sound proofing of the walls spared the neighbours from hearing his screams.

.

* * *

.

[EDIT] Thanks for pointing out the discrepancy Nyx The Author.

 **I was considering doing the work to start up Harry's backstory, but Rachnera suddenly got a LOT more support. So, the 'big plan' I had for Rachnera's introduction started this chapter.**

 **Look forward to the harems big expansion in the next few chapters.**


	26. Author NOTE

_**Authors Note**_

 **I planned on making an authors note at the end of the next chapter that I was writing, but I thought that it would be redundant to finish that chapter considering what I wanted to tell you.**

 **I am intending on re-writing this story. When I started I had a vague plan of three fic's that I wanted to write (A Wizards Life With Monster Girls, A Wizards Life In Magical Academia and A Wizards Life As A Monster Educator) with plans on what I wanted to do in each of them.**

 **But as I continued to write this one I became more and more aware of how absolutely terrible my own writing still is and the flaws in my storytelling.**

 **One of the big things that irritated me when re-reading was how lopsided the pacing is and how rushed the relationships in the story are (particularly with Centorea).**

 **So, I decided a re-write was in order. Most of the plot will remain as it is, and until we catch up to the same/similar point in the story as we are now, this version will remain up. Additionally, I will be simultaneously writing A Wizards Life In Magical Academia, which is Harry's glorious backstory. Yay.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _With context now sorted, the real reason I made this note (besides the fact I wanted to inform you of the situation) is that I want to put another vote to you. Like last time, I would like to see this in Reviews or PM's. Heck, my email is_ **LexAndersson yahoo .com** (delete the spaces and add the 'at' symbol because for some reason fanfiction hates email addresses) _if you want to email me with your suggestions, votes or complaints._

 _But the vote is on the inclusion into Harry's harem. It don't really think that everyone of the main cast of the Monster Musume series should be in Harry's harem, and although it was never my initial intention to include everyone, I like the idea of you guys choosing who Harry's gonna do the business with._

 _The only thing I really need to mention is that: Miia, Smith, Rachnera and Papi are definitely part of the harem (so no need to vote for them)._

 _This includes any named Monster Musume character, e.g: best girl Rachnera, Suu, Tara (the minotaur OC from this story), Vanguard etc. As long as they are named and already part of the Monster Musume verse (either from the manga, anime or game) then they are fair game. There is a limit of 8 for the harem, so you can vote for a maximum of 4 each. Vote for whoever you want, but you have a limit of 4 characters._

 _I REPEAT. 4 VOTES PER READER PER VOTE. I know some of you might completely ignore this to be trolls, but I have made it crystal clear on my end. So moral high ground and all that._

 _Sorry if this irritates you, but my spirit and self esteem has already been crushed beyond belief and although it warms my heart to see so much love and support on the story, I can't not see this story as this steaming pile of horse shit. So, as selfish as it is, this is getting redone._

Have a good one, see you soon.


End file.
